Hate or Love?
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: Kali ini Regulus akan menginap di rumah Ryusei untuk menjalankan detensi dari Prof. Riddle, wah, nanti akhirnya bagaimana ya! Kali ini chapter khusus Regulus X Ryusei (OC), CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! XDD #bad summary (SLASH!)
1. Detention

**WARNING: OOC, SLASH, NO VOLDY, di sini Tom Riddle jadi guru PTIH dan punya satu Hocrux, yaitu buku hariannya, dan yang membuatnya tetap awet muda (terlihat seperti berumur duapuluh tahunan, padahal umurnya melebihi itu ==")**

**Summary:**

* * *

James dan Snape adalah musuh bebuyutan, bahkan sejak pertama kali berhadapan satu sama lain, mereka berdua langsung membenci. Ditambah lagi, status asrama mereka yang notabene adalah musuh juga memperkeruh hubungan mereka... Tapi, apakah kebencian mereka bisa menjadi cinta?

* * *

**01. Detention**

* * *

James Potter dan Severus Snape, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal dua musuh bebuyutan dari dua asrama berbeda ini? Orang dan hantu seluruh Hogwarts, di seluruh Diagon Alley, dan penduduk desa Hogsmade juga sudah tahu dua orang yang bertengkar setiap kali bertemu.

"Menyinggir dari hadapanku sekarang, Potter!"

"Hah, memangnya siapa sih yang mau menuruti perintahmu, Snivellus?!"

DUAR!

Hahhh, tuh kan. Mereka berdua bertengkar lagi, dan tempatnya di taman Transfigurasi. Ckckck, mana ditonton banyak siswa pula, memangnya ini tontonan gratis?

Barusan saja James dan Severus saling adu mantra, sedangkan Sirius, Remus, dan Peter hanya nonton, _well_, sebenarnya Sirius udah geregetan pengen mengutuk Severus juga, tapi langsung ditahan sang pacar, Remus Lupin.

Akibat perang mantra tadi, banyak bangku yang rusak (atau hancur?) serta tanah yang berlubang-lubang akibat ledakan. Lily daritadi tangannya udah gatal pengen nonjokin James, tapi ditahan sahabatnya, Alice.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Snape!"

James dan Severus langsung membatu mendengar ada yang memanggil mereka

Terlihat seorang pria berumur duapuluh tahunan berambut hitam agak panjang dan bermata zamrud kelam tengah melipat dada dengan kaki kanan mengetuk pelan tanah, alisnya berkedut pertanda ia sedang marah

"Kalian berdua ke kantorku sekarang! Dan semuanya bubar, bukannya kalian tengah belajar!"

Para murid langsung kabur ke kelas masing-masing, termasuk Remus, Sirius, dan Peter.

Glek, sepertinya mereka kepergok Prof. Riddle, guru DADA mereka sekaligus kepala asrama Slytherin. Memang hanya Prof. Riddle-lah yang bisa membuat para muridnya mati kutu

James dan Severus langsung mengikuti sang guru ke kantornya sambil menunduk malu, sedangkan mulut James berkomat-kamit menyumpahi guru ter-_killer_ dan tertampan itu.

* * *

Di kantor Prof. Riddle

Ruangan ini penuh dengan beberapa tabung berisi makhluk gaib, err... atau bisa kita sebut monster, beberapa rak buku tentang sihir hitam dan mantra-mantra, serta beberapa benda aneh seperti Teropong Curiga- yang akan berbunyi saat ada sesuatu yang aneh

"Jujur saja aku kecewa pada kalian..." kata Prof. Riddle- Tom Marvolo Riddle sambil mendesah kecewa, tangannya mengatup dan kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan sebagai penopang dahinya "Baru tiga hari lalu aku memberi kalian detensi, dan sekarang aku akan memberi kalian detensi... lagi"

Bagi James kantor ini adalah neraka, dan Prof. Riddle sebagai penguasa nerakanya. Kenapa? Karena Prof. Riddle tak tanggung-tanggung memberi detensi yang menyiksakan, seperti tiga hari lalu, James dan Severus harus membantu Filch membersihkan toilet Mrytle Merana. Memang hanya membersihkan toilet, tetapi kecerewetan Mrytle membuat telinga James sakit

"Hhh... aku sangat kecewa... sebagai Kepala Asrama Slytherin, aku jujur sangat kecewa padamu Severus... dan James, kau juga salah satu muridku yang paling pintar di kelasku... hhh, bisakah kalian damai dan mulai berteman?"

"TIDAK!" jawab James dan Severus kompak

Sekali lagi Riddle mendesah, hahh... memang susah menyatukan musuh bebuyutan.

Oh Tuhan, kuatkanlah batin hamba menghadapi dua setan kecil biang masalah ini, batinnya

Riddle menatap dua anak kelas tiga kebanggaannya ini

James Potter, murid Gryffindor yang bisa dibilang jenius di kelasnya. Severus Snape, Slytherin muda ini juga merupakan keturunan terakhir keluarga Prince yang terkenal karena kehebatan meramu dan menemukan ramuan ini. Dua murid yang dibanggakan tetapi saling bertentangan

"Baiklah, kenapa kalian membuat keributan?" kata Riddle

"Karena Potter selalu mengangguku"

"Karena Snivellus membuatku muak, dan dia berdekatan dengan orang yang kutaksir"

Kepala Riddle sekarang mulai sakit, memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau Severus dan James adalah saingan cinta dalam merebutkan murid Gryffindor bernama Lily Evans, keturunan muggle yang pintar itu.

"Bisakah kalian... berteman?" tanya Riddle lagi

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia seorang Slytherin/Gryffindor!" jawab James dan Severus kompak

_Great!_ Sekarang Riddle tak mengerti kenapa dua orang ini mengatasnamakan asrama mereka sebagai alasan mereka bermusuhan. _Well_, Slytherin memang musuh bebuyutan Gryffindor, tapi sudah lama sekali. Sekarang banyak Gryffindor yang berteman dengan Slytherin, contohnya Severus dan Lily, serta Peter Pettigrew dan Regulus Black yang sekarang pacaran.

"Hahhh... baiklah, detensi untuk kalian adalah..." kata Riddle sambil tersenyum misterius- atau seringai?

Jantung James dan Severus berdetak kencang, inilah saat yang mendebarkan

"... kalian harus satu kelompok di setiap pelajaran sampai kalian lulus"

"UAAPPAAA?!"

* * *

"APA KAU BILANG, TOM?!"

Minerva McGonagall, guru Transfigurasi, kepala asrama Gryffindor, sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah ini sekarang memasang tampang horor

"Aku bilang tadi... aku minta kerja sama dari para guru di sini dalam detensi Mr. Potter dan Mr. Snape, yaitu membuat mereka jadi satu kelompok" kata Riddle enteng, nyaris polos tanpa dosa(?)

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri mereka..." kata McGonagall gelagapan kayak ikan kepanasan(?) #plak

Tom memiringkan kepala ke kanan sedikit dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Memangnya mereka kenapa?" katanya polos tanpa dosa, plus wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin seperti seorang anak kecil tanpa dosa (dan membuat para readers ingin menghajar author)

McGonagall menepuk dahinya, oh _god_... susah punya teman seangkatan yang sangat keras kepala seperti Riddle

"Tapi kita semua tahu bahwa Snape dan Potter takkan bisa disatukan, kau tahu sendiri saat mereka selalu bertemu seperti apa?" kata McGonagall

"Hmm..." Riddle tampak tengah berpikir

Nagini, ular boa peliharaan Riddle tengah melata ke leher Riddle

_"::Aku lebih setuju usulmu, Tom... kita takkan bisa tahu sebelum mencobanya...::" _desis Nagini

_"::Yep, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin...::" _desis Riddle

McGonagall langsung cengo, memang dia bukanlah keturunan Salazar Slytherin yang bisa Parseltongue- semua guru sudah tahu kemampuan dan catatan kriminal seorang Tom Riddle... tetapi tetap saja McGonagall kurang nyaman

"Lihat? Nagini saja setuju dengan pendapatku..." kata Riddle

"Aku setuju dengan usul Tom..." kata Dumbledore- sang Kepala Sekolah

"Ta, tapi..." gagap McGonagall

"Lihat, Dumbledore sudah setuju dengan perkataanku! Jadi, sekarang silahkan beritahu guru yang lain!" kata Riddle tersenyum misterius

McGonagall langsung cemberut sambil keluar dari ruangan sambil menyumpah serampahkan Riddle.

"Well, Dumbledore... sepertinya kau sedang berpikiran hal yang sama denganku... aku benar bukan?" kata Riddle setelah menyeruput tehnya, lalu menyeringai pada mantan guru Transfigurasi-nya

"Hm, tak ku sangka ternyata kita berpikiran hal yang sama lagi, eh?" kata Dumbledore sedikit menyeringai "Mau permen lemon?".

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor pada malam hari.

"APA? KAU AKAN SATU KELOMPOK DENGAN SNIVELLUS SAMPAI LULUS?!"

Sirius Black, sahabat James- pemuda berambut hitam agak panjang dan bermata kelam ini memandang James- sahabatnya, dengan wajah horror

"Tenanglah Padfoot!" geram Remus Lupin sambil menyeringai memamerkan taringnya yang amat tajam itu- well, dia seorang _werewolf, right?_

"Maaf Moony..." kata Sirius cepat-cepat- daripada jadi mangsa pertama sang kekasih "... tapi Prongs... itu... ngga salah? Apa telingaku tak salah dengar?"

Sirius langsung mengorek telinganya, takut pendengarannya tak salah

"Padfoot, aku serius... ini bukan waktunya melawak!" geram James Potter sambil mencengkram bantal sofa dengan ganas, seakan itu wajah Severus yang ia sedang remukan "Brengsek, ini semua gara-gara si guru Riddle brengsek itu... grr, dasar kakek tua peyot... cuma kelihatannya aja muda, tapi padahal udah tua banget, pakai Hocrux, sih..."

Ah, iya... bukan rahasia lagi kalau Tom Riddle mempunyai Hocrux, semua penyihir di dunia sihir sudah mengetahui hal itu. Kenapa tidak ditangkap? Karena Tom sangat jenius, dan membuat Kementerian tak tega mengurung Tom Riddle- penyihir muda(?) jenius ke Azkaban dan membiarkan penyihir cermelang itu menjadi gila

"Bukannya itu bagus, bukan? Kau bisa jadi lebih akrab lagi dengan Snape" kata Frank Longbottom, pacar Alice

"Bagus kepalamu?!" geram James

"Makasih udah memuji kepalaku" kata Frank _innocent_

James langsung melempar bantal sofa yang ia remas tadi ke wajah Frank

"Kejamnya kau, Padfoot..." guman Peter Pettigrew sambil asik memakan keripik kentang _muggle_

"Wah, wah... berita bagus, nih!" kata Alice, yang merupakan Ratu Gosip di Hogwarts "James Potter dan Severus Snape akan menjadi satu kelompok sampai lulus, bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?"

James langsung naik darah, ia ingin sekali menikam Alice detik ini juga, kalau bukan karena Alice sahabat dekat Lily, maka...

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyakiti sahabatku... takkan ku ampuni!" geram Lily sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Lily seperti naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria saja ==".

"Ahh... Lily..." kata James sambil berusaha mendekati- tepatnya memeluk Lily, tetapi langsung dihajar Lily duluan

"Hiks, kejamnya kau, Lils..." rengek James

"Aku memang kejam, puas?!" sembur Lily gusar, ia ingin sekali menguliti James sekarang juga

"Tenanglah Lily..." kata Alice "Setidaknya, aku punya berita bagus untuk para Fujodanshi di Hogwarts"

Alice menyeringai nakal, membuat Lily dan James menggidik

"Alice, _please_... hentikan kebiasaan burukmu" kata Lily menggidik ngeri akan hobi aneh sahabatnya

"Lils sayang... yaoi dan gosip itu sudah mendarah daging untukku..." kata Alice

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan anak kalian berdua seperti apa nanti" kata Remus _sweatdrop_.

* * *

Sementara itu di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin

"TUNGGU! APA TADI KAU BILANG, SEV?!"

Regulus yang baru saja memuncratkan Butterbeer-nya secara tak elit itu, sekarang memandang horor kakak kelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak, Black?" kata Severus gusar, ohh Merlin, sudah cukup penderitaannya hari ini

"Kau yakin? Maksudku- Prof. Riddle memberi detensi seperti itu? Aku masih memaklumi kalau sampai naik kelas... tapi, sampai lulus? Ini gila!" kata Regulus "Ditambah lagi... sekolompok dengan... Potter brengsek itu?!"

Regulus mendengus. Ia memang tak pernah menyukai sahabat kakaknya yang telah membuat Sirius kabur dari rumah dan memilih tinggal di rumah Potter brengsek itu

"Hahhh..." Severus merebahkan diri di karpet hijau zamrud "Merlin... kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?!"

"Ckckck, Severus..."

Narcissa Black, salah satu saudara Regulus yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku tentang Sihir Hitam itu menggeleng dengan anggun, membuat beberapa rambut pirangnya sedikit berkibar

"Segitu bencinya kau dengan Potter itu"

Severus men-_deathglare_ kakak kelasnya itu

"_Please_, calon Mrs. Malfoy... kau tahu sendiri kan aku dan si Potter brengsek itu..." geram Severus "Aku tak mengerti kenapa semua murid perempuan tergila-gila padanya"

"Hmm..."

Narcissa memiringkan kepalanya, ia tengah berpikir

"Mungkin Potter lebih digilai dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia berani tampil, tidak sepertimu... Prince"

Narcissa terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Severus yang horor itu

"Ckckck, Narcissa... ternyata kau jahil juga" kata Bellatrix Black sambil duduk di samping Narcissa "Ckckck, sepertinya berita tentang kau dan Potter sudah menyebar dengan sangat cepat... kalian berdua benar-benar terkenal"

Bellatrix bersiul nakal,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi rada fujoshi, Bella?" tanya Severus

"Hm, sebenarnya aku tidak fujoshi... tetapi saat perjalananku ke sini, para fujodanshi pada meributkan persoalanmu dengan Potter" jawab Bellatrix enteng "Well, sepertinya pair JamSev sudah meluas sampai ke Hogsmade... ckckck, kau benar-benar terkenal, Snape"

Severus menepuk dahinya

Tuhan... sepertinya sebentar lagi akan kiamat.

* * *

Benar saja, ternyata berita tentang James Potter dan Severus Snape sekelompok memang sudah tersebar luas... tentu saja pasang mata para Fujodanshi selalu menatap James atau Severus sambil terkikik.

Misalnya saat sarapan di Aula Besar.

James dan Severus merasa risih karena daritadi para Fujodanshi menatap mereka berdua- walaupun mereka berdua tidak duduk satu meja.

"Brengsek, tatapan mereka membuatku takut..." guman James sambil memakan _corn soup_-nya sesuap demi sesuap

"Derita..." jawab Remus tanpa hati "Salah kau sendiri menyulut keributan dengan Severus"

James men-_deathglare_ Remus, sahabatnya

"Remus... kau menyebalkan" kata James, lalu ia menghela nafas "Berarti kerjaanku akan bertambah dengan mengurusi semua PR bersama si Snivellus itu... padahal kita lagi menyempurnakan bentuk Animagi kita"

Sirius mengangguk

"Kalian benar-benar nekat..." kata Remus sedikit terharu "Padahal untuk menjadi Animagi, kalian harus diawasi Kementerian Sihir, salah kaprah bisa bahaya..."

"Moony, kau beruntung mempunyai dua sahabat yang pintarnya diatas rata-rata" kata Sirius dengan nada rada jahil, membuat Remus harus menginjak kaki Sirius.

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu Perfect mendatangi James dan memberikan Jadwal pelajaran baru

"Sial, semua bersama Snivellus itu!" geram James "Tapi... tak apa... aku bisa mengejainya"

Dan saat itu juga Lily menimpuk James dengan tiga apel beruntun.

* * *

Di meja Slytherin,

"Nih!"

Lucius Malfoy- Perfect sekaligus Ketua Murid dan sekarang kelas tujuh itu memberikan Jadwal Pelajaran baru untuk Severus Snape

"Semuanya bareng Potter itu... tentu saja saling bergantian" jawab Lucius enteng sambil duduk di sebelah Narcissa dan menyantap_ steak_-nya

"Tuhan, berilah aku kekuatan untuk bersama si brengsek itu..." kata Severus pasrah "Dasar Kepala Asrama biadab! Akan aku racuni dia!"

Severus mencengkram Jadwal Pelajarannya dengan kesal.

"Pelajaran pertama hari yang penuh penderitaan ini adalah... Herbologi"

Severus dan James langsung menjedukan kepalanya ke meja makan.

* * *

Kelas Herbologi, Slytherin dengan Ravenclaw... plus James Potter dari Gryffindor.

Tentu saja James dan Severus satu kelompok

"Pelan-pelan, Potter! Kau akan menghancurkannya!"

"Argh! Kalau begitu kelamaan!"

"Biar aku saja! Kau tak usah ikut campur, brengsek!"

"Diam saja kau, Snivellus!"

James dan Severus saling deathglare. Prof. Sprout langsung menepuk jidatnya

Ya ampun...

* * *

Pelajaran kedua beruntungnya adalah Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Slytherin dengan Gryffindor.

Pelajaran kali ini adalah tentang Hippogriff- makhluk setengah kuda setengah elang

"Nah, siapa yang mau mencoba duluan?" kata Hagrid senang "Satu Hippogriff untuk berdua"

Beberapa murid mundur, tetapi James mengacungkan tangan, tetapi Severus tidak.

"Snape! Acungkan tangan!" geram James "Kita bisa beruntung menaiki Hippogriff duluan!"

"Tidak" jawab Severus

"Kau takut?" kata James menyeringai

"Tidak" kata Severus mulai kesal

Tetapi James menyambar tangan kanan Severus dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi

"Ap, apa yang kau lakukan, Potter?!" geram Severus dengan wajah agak memerah

Para Fujodanshi langsung berbinar-binar melihat adegan semi- shonen ai ini.

"Baiklah... Potter dan Snape..." kata Hagrid agak ragu

James langsung bersorak dan Severus mendesah kesal.

Brengseknya lagi, tangan Severus ditarik James yang tengah berlari ke arah Hippogriff berbulu kecokelatan.

Awalnya mereka berdua menatap lama Hippogriff, James terlihat sangat percaya diri, berbeda dengan Severus yang agak ragu. Setelah si Hippogriff membungkuk hormat, lalu James membantu Severus naik ke Hippogriff

Aku bisa sendiri, brengsek! Batin Severus kesal.

Alice terpekik sambil menarik kerah jubah Lily dengan senang, sedangkan Lily hanya pasrah.

Setelah Hagrid menepuk sang Hippogriff, si Hippogriff segera membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang.

"Whooaaa, mengasyikan!" kata James senang

"Tidak mengasyikan sama sekali" akta Severus berbohong, padahal ia menikmati pemandangan di atas

"Masa?" kata James agak kecewa "Menurutku pemandangannya indah..."

Hippogriff itu terbang mengelilingi kastil Hogwarts, jujur saja, Severus gugup.

Bagaimana kau tidak gugup kalau kau sedang menunggangi Hippogriff bersama rivalmu dan rivalmu tepat dibelakangmu? Ditambah lagi tangan James melingkari pinggang Severus. Dan Severus dapat merasakan nafas James di samping kirinya.

Jantung berdebar, dan wajah memerah. Itulah yang dirasakan Severus sekarang

Merlin, kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?! Batin Severus panik, berharap agar James tidak menyadari hal ini.

Akhirnya Hippogriff itu turun di tempat Hagrid dan yang lainnya.

"Menyenangkan sekali!" kata James riang sambil turun, diikuti Severus

James terlihat gembira, tetapi Severus terlihat lesu dan pusing

"Aku pusing..." keluh Severus sambil menghampiri pohon yang rindang lalu bersender pada pohon itu

"Severus... ke Hospital Wings, yuk! Kau terlihat pucat" kata Lily khawatir pada Severus

"Ha! Cuma begitu saja sudah pusing... ckckck" ledek James, langsung dipelototi Lily

"Severus sakit! Jadi jangan ganggu dia, Potter!"geram Lily

"Ah, Lily... masa kau lebih membela si Slytherin itu... atau jangan-jangan Snivellus itu mabuk kendaraan!" kata James tertawa, Sirius juga ikut tertawa

"Diam kau, Potter!" geram Severus sambil mengatur nafasnya, berusaha mengendalikan debar jantungnya tadi "Aku tak apa, Lils... tak usah ke Hospital Wings"

Severus mencoba tersenyum sedikit pada Lily, lalu men-_deathglare_ James

"Sudah, sudah..." kata Hagrid berusaha mencairkan suasana "Ada yang mau mencoba?"

Semua anak dan para fujodanshi (yang sibuk mengabadikan adegan JamSev naik Hippogriff yang sangat romantis itu) segera menyerbu para Hippogriff di padang rumput, sementara James dan Severus menunggu di pohon rindang sambil melihat para murid yang tengah kesusahan memandangi Hippogriff.

* * *

Makan siang, hal yang ditunggu James dan Severus karena akhirnya mereka berdua bisa pisah.

Tumbennya, hari ini Severus makan banyak sekali: salad, sadwich, steak, pai labu, soup kentang, dan jus labu. Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, dan Regulus langsung cengo melihat Severus makan dengan amat bar-bar

"Kau sakit, Severus?" kata Narcissa cengo

"Ng?" kata Severus sambil meneguk jus labunya lalu melanjutkan makan

"Tumben kau makan banyak" kata Lucius

"Apa karena Potter itu selalu bersamamu?" tanya Bellatrix, Severus mengangguk.

"Ckckck, cuma satu kelompok doang sampai menghabiskan seluruh tenagamu seperti itu" kata Regulus tanpa dosa, dan langsung dipelototi Severus

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, Regulus..." kata Severus sambil meminum habis jus labunya "Bayangkan saja kalau kau selalu duduk atau berdekatan dengan rivalmu... misalnya kau dengan Remus Lupin yang kau benci karena telah merebut kakakmu itu"

Regulus langsung memerah, sedangkan Severus sedikit menyeringai. Tepat sasaran.

"Ap, apa maksudmu, Severus?!" kata Regulus setengah berteriak

"Ahhh, bukan apa-apa kok..." kata Severus tenang sambil menyeringai kecil, Regulus menggeram.

* * *

Di meja Gryffindor, di tempat para Marauders,

"Hey, coba lihat ke meja Slytherin, Prongs" kata Sirius Black terkikik sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Severus "Sepertinya Snivellus jadi doyan makan berkat dirimu"

"Wkwkwk, setidaknya Snivellus bisa sedikit gemukan... dia terlalu kurus" kata James terkikik sambil bersusah payah menelan makan siangnya

"Tumben kau memperhatikan Severus, Potter" kata Alice sedikit tersenyum,

James merinding.

Memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Alice dan Frank adalah fujodanshi akut yang mengincar semua informasi tentang James dan Severus, sedikit saja ada adegan JamSev didepan mata mereka, maka mereka akan mengubahnya menjadi gosip terheboh di dunia sihir

"Alice, hobimu buruk" kata James merinding

"Terima kasih" kata Alice senang

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN!" bentak James, tetapi Alice malah terkikik.

"Tapi, tahukah kau, Potter?" kata Frank sambil duduk di samping Alice "Bahwa kebencian bisa menjadi cinta, betulkan _honey_?"

"Tentu saja _sweetheart_" kata Alice manja

James hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya

"Aku? Akan jatuh cinta pada Snivellus? _No way_!" gerutu James.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. The Fucking Lessons

** astia aoi: mereka jadian, tapi nanti XDD *plak plok duak  
**

** : aku memang ga suka sih, tapi itu cuma refleks ngetik (dan saya lupa edit ==" #digebukin), kita buat Regulus selingkuh saja XDD *ketawa nista #ditimpuk Regulus  
**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Oh,ya! Lupa mau ngasih info para tokoh! (bisa berubah saat kelulusan)  
**

**-) James Potter (Gryffindor) kelas 3  
**

**-) Severus Snape (Slytherin) kelas 3  
**

**-) Lily Evans (Gryffindor) kelas 3  
**

**-) Alice (Gryffindor) kelas 3  
**

**-) Frank Longbottom (Gryffindor) kelas 3  
**

**-) Sirius Black (Gryffindor) kelas 3  
**

**-) Regulus Black (Slytherin) kelas 2  
**

**-) Remus Lupin (Gryffindor) kelas 3  
**

**-) Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor) kelas 3  
**

**-) Lucius Malfoy (Slytherin) kelas 7  
**

**-) Narcissa Black (Slytherin) kelas 6  
**

**-) Bellatrix Black (Slytherin) kelas 7  
**

* * *

**02. The Fucking Lessons **

* * *

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah DADA atau PTIH di ruang guru yang diajarkan profesor yang paling Severus dan James benci: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ditambah lagi, pelajaran Gryffindor bersama Slytherin, benar-benar _Monday _(Senin) atau _Monster Day_

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Boggart, apakah ada yang tahu makhluk apa itu?" kata Riddle pada murid-muridnya

Lily, Severus, James, dan Remus mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, pasangan James-Severus?" kata Riddle, beberapa fujodanshi terkikik, sedangkan James dan Severus menjadi jengkel

"Boggart adalah…"

"Makhluk Pengubah Bentuk…"

"Yang bisa berubah menjadi…"

"Hal yang paling kita takutkan…"

"Yang selalu bersembunyi di tempat gelap…"

"Dan kelemahannya adalah tawa"

James dan Severus langsung adu _deathglare_,

"Bagus, bagus… kalian sangat kompak, duapuluh poin untuk Slytherin dan Gryffindor" kata Riddle tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan

Lalu James dan Severus men_deathglare_ gurunya tersebut yang jelas-jelas tak akan ada efeknya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Potter dan Snape, kelemahan Boggart adalah tawa. Jadi kita akan paksa si Boggart untuk menjadi hal yang sangat lucu untuk kita. Mantranya adalah _'Riddikulus'_, mengerti?! Dan, ah... ini adalah Boggart khusus yang aku kembangkan, mungkin agak berbeda dari Boggart yang biasanya"

Semua mengangguk

"Sekarang kalian bayangkan apa yang kalian takutkan, lalu setelah itu buat hal yang menakutkan itu menjadi hal yang lucu" kata Riddle, semua murid mengangguk

Mereka semua memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan hal yang seram dan hal yang lucu- bahkan ada yang menggidik ngeri

"Nah, bagaimana kalau yang maju duluan adalah salah satu diantara kalian.. Potter, atau Snape?" kata Riddle sambil mendekati lemari pakaian para guru yang berguncang

"Dia duluan!" kata James dan Severus bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke arah lawan mereka

"Tidak! Kau duluan, Snape!" kata James

"Kau duluan!" kata Severus

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"CUKUP!" kata Riddle membentak, membuat beberapa murid terkejut. James dan Severus membeku. "Bagaimana kalau kalian suit saja?"

Riddle tersenyum misterius, membuat seluruh kelas merinding

"Baiklah!" kata James mengambil posisi (woy, ini bukan perkelahian!)

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

James mengeluarkan batu, sedangkan Severus mengeluarkan gunting

"Aku menang!" sorak James yang membuat Severus jengkel "Nah, silahkan menghadapi Boggart, Snivellus!"

James menepuk pundak Severus yang sedang ragu-ragu melangkah ke depan kelas, ditambah lagi James malah nyengir kuda.

'Awas kau nanti, James!' batin Severus kesal

'Fufufu, aku penasaran apa yang ditakutkan Snivellus' batin James jahil.

Severus sudah berada di depan lemari

"Siap?" kata Riddle, Severus mengangguk- dengan ragu.

Riddle membuka lemari itu.

Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah sepasang kaki dan satu tangan, lalu mulai terlihat sosok penuh orang itu. Dan semua murid syok. Kenapa? Karena sosok Boggart Snape adalah... James Potter

Sirius menahan tertawanya.

Boggart-James menatap Severus- dan Severus mundur perlahan

'Oh, tidak' batin Severus ngeri

"SEVVY!" teriak Boggart-James sambil menyerang (baca: memeluk erat) Severus Snape

Semua cengo. James dan Sirius terlihat sangat syok berat- terutama James. Sedangkan Frank, Alice, dan para Fujodanshi Slytherin dan Gryffindor tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan- mereka ternyata membawa kamera/_handphone_ _(memang dijaman itu udah ada? adain ajalah XDD) _dan langsung memfoto adegan _shonen-ai_ (yang tak lazim) itu.

Severus udah merinding disko dipeluk oleh Jam- Boggart-James.

"Menyinggir dariku!" geram Severus sambil mendorong Boggart-James yang malah nyengir ga jelas itu, sayangnya itu tak berhasil karena replika James memiliki tenaga yang besar dari Severus

"Ahh, Sevvy... kau masih malu-malu kucing ternyata" kata Boggart-James malah keasikan

James yang asli hampir muntah, sedangkan Severus tambah merinding

"Menyinggir dariku... DASAR BRENGSEK!" kata Severus sambil memukul si Boggart-James sampai sang Boggart terpental beberapa meter

"Ahh, Sevvy... kalau marah tambah cantik dan _cute_ aja!" kata Boggart-James sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje

"APA KAU BILANG, HAH?!" bentak Severus yang udah mulai ooc, bar kesabarannya sudah habis

"Kenapa? Memang benar, kok!" kata Boggart-James dengan tampang polos, membuat Severus menggeram.

"GRR, KAU! _Riddikulus_!" kata Severus yang sudah habis kesabarannya

Tiba-tiba muncul asap tebal, dan perlahan menghilang

Memang tidak ada yang berubah, tetapi... ternyata Boggart-James yang sekarang malah ceroboh. Setiap berjalan selalu tersandung dan jatuh- dan itu berulang kali. Membuat Severus tertawa sebentar

"_Next_, James Potter!"

Sekarang James Potter yang maju, James sudah bertekad akan mempermalukan Severus.

Saat James maju, si Boggart berubah jadi Severus Snape. Hanya saja 100 kali lebih ganteng dan keren dari yang asli _(#author dicrucio Snape)_

James agak syok ternyata Boggart-Severus lebih tampan darinya, ditambah lagi Boggart-Severus lebih tinggi darinya

"Hm, kenapa memandangku begitu, Potter? Apa kau merasa kesal karena aku jauh lebih berbakat, lebih tampan, dan lebih pintar darimu?" kata Boggart-Severus sinis sambil menyeringai

James tambah kesal, sedangkan Severus agak terkejut melihat sosoknya (Boggart) ternyata benar-benar tampan melebihi James, andai saja...

"Diam kau, brengsek" geram James kesal

"Ahh, kasihan benar kau... Lily lebih memilihku daripada kau yang jelas dibawah levelku" kata Boggart-Severus sombong dan super pede melebihi James

Severus menyumpahi James karena telah menyiptakan replika dirinya yang bahkan lebih parah dari James.

"Kau!" geram James

"Ahh, bahkan aku masih ingat kau kalah dariku saat pertandingan Quidditch, kau tidak menyangka kalau aku menjadi seeker yang lebih hebat darimu, bukan?" kata Boggart-Severus pede abis

James yang udah habis kesabaran, _"Riddikulus!"_

Tiba-tiba muncul asap tebal, dan perlahan menghilang

Si Boggart berubah menjadi Severus yang biasanya, dengan rambut sebahu yang terlihat berminyak dan tubuh kurus dan lebih pendek dari James, tetapi anehnya, muncul telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam

"Ap, apa lihat-lihat, Potter?!" bentak Boggart-Severus yang terlihat malu

James membekap mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa seperti orang gila, tapi, sumpah- Severus yang ia lihat benar-benar _cute_ banget

"Ja, jangan melihatku se- seperti itu! A, aku, aku malu!" kata Boggart-Severus panik dengan wajah memerah "Hiks, memang aneh punya telinga dan ekor kucing"

Boggart-Severus merajuk dengan tampang yang sangat cute

Sirius syok, Severus udah mau jantungan, dan beberapa murid malah menatap Boggart-Severus dengan pandangan _lapar._.. memang Boggart-Severus terlihat _lezat._ Dan para Fujodanshi udah pada mimisan.

"GYAHAHAHAHA, AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI!" kata James tertawa lepas "AKU TAK BISA BAYANGKAN KALAU SEVERUS SNAPE YANG ASLI BERTAMPANG SEPERTI ITU! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Severus bersumpah akan meracuni James nanti, Sirius juga menahan tawa dengan susah payah (karena ia dipelototi Remus Lupin yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak tertawa seperti James).

"Oke, baiklah..." kata Riddle agak terkekeh "Oke, _next_. Lily Evans!"

Lily Evans maju, si Boggart masih tetap menjadi Severus Snape- walaupun tanpa telinga dan ekor kucing

"Anu... Lils" kata Boggart-Severus gugup

Lily tambah gugup juga

"Kenapa, Sev?" tanya Lily

"Ngg, jangan marah dulu ya... janji?!" kata Boggart-Severus gugup sambil memainkan jarinya

Lily mengangguk

"Ngg, aku... hamil"

"AAAPPPPPAAAAAA?!"

Lily langsung bertampang sangat syok

"Siapa yang menghamilimu, hah?!" kata Lily panik sambil mencengkram pundak Boggart-Severus, sepertinya Lily terbawa suasana si Boggart

"J, Ja, James... Potter" kata Boggart-Severus sambil mengelap airmatanya dengan sapu-tangan-entah-darimana "Ku mohon jangan hajar dia, Lils... dia itu sebenarnya baik"

Semua terheran kenapa si Boggart-Severus ini bisa se_drama queen_ itu? =="

Severus dan James langsung syok, tapi tak ada yang se-syok Lily

"TTIIIIIDDDDAAAAAKKKK!"

Lily langsung pingsan saking syoknya, dan langsung dilarikan ke Hospital Wings oleh beberapa orang.

"Oke... wow, takku sangka akan jadi begini... gila..." kata Riddle agak terkejut, dan langsung di-_deathglare_ James dan Severus "Oke, selanjutnya... Sirius Black"

Sirius Black maju dengan angkuh, saat di depan, si Boggart berubah wujud menjadi... Remus Lupin

"Sirius~" kata Boggart-Remus sambil tersenyum misterius, Sirius merinding

"I, iya..." dengan takut-takut Sirius menyahut

"APA-APAAN KAU INI, HAH?!" raung Boggart-Remus seram, Sirius menciut "LIHAT INI!"

Entah darimana Boggart-Remus mendapatkan... majalah porno yang disembunyikan Sirius Black

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA BEGINIAN KE HOGWARTS, HAH?! DASAR MESUM! KAU TAK PUNYA OTAK, HAH?!" raung Boggart-Remus murka, Sirius tambah menciut

"Ngg, anu... itu..." kata Sirius mencoba mencari alasan

"NGGA ADA TAPI, KAU PASTI HANYA BERUSAHA MENCARI ALASAN! AKU TAKKAN TERTIPU DENGAN SEMUA ALASAN BASIMU, SEKARANG AKAN AKU HANCURKAN SEMUA MAJALAH INI!"

"TIDAAAKK!" pekik Sirius Black "Ku mohon, Remmy... ampuni aku... aku takkan menyimpan benda itu di kamarku! Ku mohon jangan di..."

Terlambat, Boggart-Remus sudah merobek-robek semua majalah Sirius dengan sadis, membuat Sirius pingsan di tempat dan harus dilarikan ke Hospital Wings

"Whoaa, nekat juga Black itu menyembunyikan benda _terlarang_ di kamarnya... ckckck, aku penasaran bagaimana Boggart milikku bisa mendapatkan itu" kata Riddle, disambut anggukan para murid yang sama-sama penasaran

"Oke, sekarang... hm..."

Riddle tengah menimbang-nimbang siapa yang akan maju nanti.

Jonathan Knight, dari Gryffindor maju dan si Boggart menjadi mumi- dan tentu saja kemudian si mumi malah menginjak perbannya sendiri

Eddy Townsend, Slytherin muda itu tak disangka ternyata takut sama Banshee- yang membuat Eddy pingsan dan harus diangkut ke Hospital Wings

Topaza Torres, cewek Slytherin ini malah takut ama tikus, dan tuh Boggart-tikus langsung dihantam pakai sepatu dan terpaksa membuat Riddle memotong 5 poin dari Slytherin

Rianna Morgan, cewek Gryffindor ini malah takut ama singa- dan beruntungnya ia bisa merubah Boggart-Singa menjadi Boggart-anak kucing.

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir adalah Ramalan, dan sialnya lagi, gara-gara James mengikuti Ramalan, Severus yang sama sekali tidak berminat dalam Ramalan, terpaksa harus mengikutinya.

Tentu saja gurunya Sybill Trelawney***, **guru yang paling aneh yang pernah Severus dan James lihat- guru dengan ruangan tersumpek setelah Ramuan dan memakai kacamata super besar serta perhiasan yang banyak

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang membaca daun teh" kata Sybill Trelawney "Tolong ambilkan teko teh silver itu"

Sybill menunjuk pada Jammie Crowe murid Hufflepuff yang memuja Trelawney ini- dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mengambil teko teh yang ditunjuk

"Nah, semua duduk berpasangan, ambil cangkir dari rak dan datanglah kepadaku, dan aku akan mengisinya. Kemudian duduk dan minumlah, minum sampai tinggal ampasnya yang tersisa. Putar ampas itu ke dalam cangkir tiga kali dengan tangan kiri, kemudian balik cangkirnya di atas tatakannya, tunggu sampai tetes terakhir tehnya menitik, kemudian berikan cangkir pada rekanmu untuk dibaca. Kalian akan menafsirkan pola yang tampak berdasarkan halaman lima dan enam di buku _Menyingkap Kabut Masa Depan_" kata Prof. Trelawney

James dan Severus yang sudah mendapat secangkir teh langsung meneguknya- walaupun Severus terlihat enggan. Lalu mereka berdua segera menukar cangkir mereka dan langsung melihat gambar dari bentuk daun teh sambil mencari artinya dalam buku

"Errr, kau sudah ketemu, Snape?" tanya James dengan wajah ngeri- karena ga ngerti, ekspresi Severus sama saja- pemuda cantik(?) ini menggelengkan kepala

Keduanya menghela nafas

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil Ramalan" guman James, yang disetujui anggukan Severus

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok rasanya bentuk daun teh di cangkir kita kayaknya sama" kata Severus sambil melirik cangkir James yang ada ditangannya dan cangkirnya sendiri di tangan James

James mengangguk sambil melirik cangkirnya dan cangkir Severus juga.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan arti dari daun teh kalian?" tanya Trelawney di meja James dan Severus , kedua pemuda beda asrama dan rival ini saling menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah polos

"Baiklah, sini aku lihat..." kata Trelawney sambil merebut cangkir mereka berdua, Trelawney agak tercengang melihat daun teh Severus dan James itu sama: daun teh yang berbentuk cincin kawin

"Whoaa, cincin kawin..." kata Trelawney, semua murid langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memilih fokus pada James dan Severus (terutama para fujodanshi, berharap mendapat sesuatu yang berbau 'yaoi')

"... daun teh cincin kawin yang berarti..." kata Trelawney ragu sambil melirik dua muridnya "... kalian akan menikah dimasa depan nanti"

"APAAA?!"

"HORREEE!"

Yang tadi berteriak adalah James dan Severus, tetapi diikuti sorakan bahagia dari para fujodanshi yang udah akut stadium akhir dan udah ga ada obatnya lagi di dunia muggle maupun dunia sihir, bahkan di dunia akhirat pun ga ada obatnya(?)

"A, a, aku... akan menikah dengan Snivellus? _No way_!" pekik James

"Aku akan menikah dengan Potter brensek ini? Demi ular peliharaan Riddle yang kawin sama ular peliharaan Orochimaru(?), sampai matipun aku tak mau menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang mesum ini!" pekik Severus sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

Keduanya saling melempar _deathglare_ paling mematikan

"Hm, tapi itu sudah takdir kalian, jadi terima saja" kata Trelawney sekenanya sambil memeriksa murid yang lain.

* * *

Saat makan malam, entah kenapa nafsu makan James dan Severus benar-benar meningkat dua kali lipat- terbukti dari cara mereka makan yang melebihi kebutralan Sirius Black saat makan

"Whoaa, Sev... kau benar-benar kelaparan" kata Regulus sambil menjauh dari kakak kelasnya ini

"Brutal..." guman Lucius sambil melindungi makanannya dari rempah-rempah(?) sisa makan Severus

"Ckckck, sepertinya rumor yang kudengar benar... kau jadi stres begini gara-gara Trelawney meramalkanmu akan menikah dengan Potter di masa depan" kata Bellatrix yang cukup sukses membuat Severus tersedak

Dengan cepat Severus menyambar jus labu Regulus- dan membuat pemuda Black ini mengumpat,

"Uhuk, kau... dengar dari para fujodanshi di sekolah, ya?!" kata Severus sangsi sambil menatap Bellatrix horor

Bellatrix menganggu, "Cukup seru juga ternyata menjadi fujodanshi, kau tahu... aku sering membaca cerita buatan para fujodanshi tentang kau dan James, lumayan seru..."

Dan itu sukses membuat Lucius, Regulus, dan Severus terkejut dengan bola mata hampir keluar.

* * *

Sementara itu di meja Gryffindor

"Hei, Potter... kalau kau menikah dengan Snape nanti, undang aku, ya!" kata Arthur Weasley jahil, disambut gelak tawa dari Molly Prewett

"Takkan!" kata James galak sambil mengunyah makan malamnya dengan ganas

"Berhenti berbicara sambil makan, Potter! Kau membuatku jijik!" kata Lily Evans sambil menjauh, tetapi James tidak mengindahkan perkatannya

"Berisik, Lils... kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku, jadi kunci mulutmu dan kembali ke aktivitas awalmu!" geram James ditengah acara makannya

"Cara makanmu hampir sama dengan Padfoot" kata Remus sambil melirik kekasihnya- yang makan benar-benar mirip Animagusnya (walau tak sempurna)

"Moony..." kata James sambil meneguk jus labunya "Jangan samakan gaya makanku dengan gaya makan Padfoot yang tidak elit itu"

James mulai pede super lagi, membuat Sirius harus menimpuknya dengan jeruk agar James menapak ditanah(?)

"Ckckck, kalian ini" kata Frank menggelengkan kepala "Nanti kalian berdua bisa ditinggali fans kalian, lho"

Sirius tertawa, "Oi, Frank... para fans ku saja sudah tahu aku berpacaran dengan Remus, tidak ada tuh yang meninggalkanku, malah semakin bertambah"

"Itu karena kebanyakan fans mu itu Fujoshi, Black" kata Alice terus terang yang membuat Sirius pundung.

"Remmy... Alice kejam..." rengek Sirius pada Remus seperti anak kecil yang diganggu anak yang lebih besar darinya dan mengadu pada ibunya

"Berhenti merengek, Padfoot" kata Remus kesal sambil menjitak Sirius dengan amat keras sehingga kepala Sirius benjol besar

"Teganya kau, Moony..." rengek Sirius sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Remus

Tetapi rengekan Sirius sama sekali tidak diindahkan Remus- yang masih cuek bebek.

"Aku heran kenapa Lupin dan Black masih bisa bertahan dengan kondisi yang mirip _Tom and Jerry_ itu" guman Lily bingung.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. The Forgotten Love and Regulus' Rival

**Al-Mcs: Riddle memang selalu tampan, dong... semenya Abraxas gitu XD *nyengir kuda #ditimpuk**

** astia aoi: cuma bagian boggart aja yang aku bingung, so... jadi gaje deh XD (dan berterima kasihlah pada Riddle dengan percobaan Boggart-nya yang tidak membunuh manusia *ngasih piagam ke Riddle(?))  
**

**olive1315: aku juga ga sabar nunggu James sama Severus punya anak... tapi namanya tetap Harry supaya bisa jadi uke-nya Draco XD *plak  
**

**botol pasir: sebenarnya itu karena otak saya ga bisa menerima cerita yang terlalu berat .-. #plak  
**

**Yuki amano: semoga... tapi laki-laki kan ga bisa hamil T^T #nangis  
**

**Zang: walaupun Regulus ma Peter, banyak yang ga setuju, jadi saya mau ganti pair-nya ._. #plak  
Bener, Severus benar-benar harus makan banyak... apalagi keluarganya kan, err... broken home #plak #gaje  
**

* * *

**03. The Forgotten Love and Regulus' Rival  
**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat, dan tentu saja hubungan James dengan Severus hanya mengalami sedikit kemajuan- tidak adalagi perang mantra saat mereka bertemu (dan itu sudah patut disyukuri).

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat- dan mungkin sekarang sudah 3 bulan berlalu. Para staff guru bahkan tak percaya James dan Severus sudah jarang beradu mulut- kebanyakan beradu argumen (tentu saja Severus masih risih kalau harus satu meja dengan James karena untuk mengerjakan PR bersama).

Jika kau ingin menemukan mereka, mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu mencarinya di dekat Danau Hitam, Menara Astronomi, Taman Transfirugasi, atau di Perpustakaan- karena mereka sering berdiskusi di sana

_(informasi ini didapatkan dari komunitas 'Fujodanshi Club' yang diketuai Alice dan Frank Longbottom, jika ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota, silahkan hubungi 021- *plak #malah promosi ==")_

* * *

Pelajaran Transfigurasi, -Gryffindor plus Severus Snape-

"Baiklah, anak-anak..." kata McGonagall "Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang Animagi- tapi bukan perubahannya"

James seakan dipukul Bludger, _'Sial! Kalau tahu hari ini tentang Animagi, aku ga usah duduk sama Snivellus!'_

James mendelik kesal pada Severus yang tetap fokus saat McGonagall mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi tangan (atau kaki?) kucing

_'Kayaknya gampang banget McGonagall merubah wujudnya, aku saja sampai membuang banyak energi'_ batin James kesal karena tidak bisa mendiskusikan hal Animagi pada tiga rekannya- Sirius, Peter, dan Remus

"Jadi, asal kalian ketahui, bahwa menjadi Animagi tidaklah mudah..."

_'Yeah, tidak mudah... aku dan yang lainnya baru bisa hampir sempurna dalam tiga tahun'_ batin James jengkel

"... kalau salah kaprah bisa berbahaya... karena itu Kementerian sangat ketat mengawasi para penyihir yang menjadi Animagi- dan mereka tentu saja harus diseleksi- diwawancarai dengan berbagai pertanyaan untuk menjadi Animagi. Kementerian juga mencatat binatang dan ciri-ciri penyihir Animagi agar bisa dilacak"

"Sayangnya mereka kecolongan tiga" bisik Sirius pada Remus yang terkikik kecil

"Jadi, untuk PR kalian harus menulis karangan tentang Animagi, dan tak ada yang protes!" kata McGonagall

"Easy, easy~" kata James tenang yang membuat Severus menoleh padanya dengan heran.

* * *

Saat makan siang, di meja Gryffindor

"Hm, jadi Sabtu nanti kita akan bertanding dengan Hufflepuff" kata Remus

"Yeah, aku sudah tak sabar untuk menembakan Bludger ke wajah mereka!" kata Sirius bersemangat sambil meninju udara, disambut injakan kaki dari Remus

"Hm, pasti kita akan menang mudah" kata James "Karena aku seeker-nya!"

James langsung masang muka sok cool yang membuat Severus (dari kejauhan) dan Lily

"Sok" guman Lily

"Hey, hey... memang kau saja yang berjasa dalam mencetak poin" gerutu Remus, si chaser Gryffindor

James nyengir kuda

"Ckckck, kan kau tahu ada aku dan Lupin... kau takkan bisa memenangkan pertandingan kalau belum mencetak angka dengan Quaffle, bukan?" kata Frank agak tersindir

"Hey, dan akulah yang menjaga kalian semua dari serangan Bludger tahu!" geram Sirius cemberut

"Sudah, sudah... jangan cemberut gitu, dong!" kata Remus tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sirius, _'Ah, aku seperti punya anjing peliharaan'_ batinnya

"Moony..." kata Sirius manja sambil memeluk Remus

_'Apa Sirius menjadi bodoh setiap berdekatan dengan Lupin? Masa dia tidak sadar kalau hanya dianggap sebagai anjing peliharaan'_ batin beberapa orang yang melihat dengan _sweatdrop_

"Ah, kapan ya, James dan Severus bisa terlihat bermanja-manja seperti ini?" kata Alice yang membuat Sirius, James, Lily, dan Severus (Dari jauh) merinding.

* * *

Sementara itu di meja Slytherin, Regulus sangat kesal melihat pemandangan yang ada di meja Gryffindor- tanpa sadar ia memegang sendok dengan sangat amat keras sehingga sendok yang terbuat dari perak itu bengkok

"Whoaa, Black muda kita lagi marah... bahkan sendok perak bisa dibengkokkannya" kata Lucius dengan siulan

"Ap.. apa?" kata Regulus tertegun, ia melihat sendok yang ia sedang gunakan memang bengkok

"Ckckck, walaupun kau sudah pacaran dengan Pettigrew itu, sepertinya rasa sukamu pada kakakmu sendiri belum hilang" kata Bellatrix terkikik "Cinta terlarang..."

Regulus yang kesal langsung men-_deathglare_ Bellatrix- sepupunya, tapi sepupunya itu malah nyengir

"Atau... jangan-jangan kau pacaran dengan Pettigrew supaya bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang hubungan kakakmu dan Lupin... agar kau bisa menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua suatu hari nanti" kata Narcissa tiba-tiba "Kasihan sekali Pettigrew, dipermainkan olehmu"

"Ap, Narcissa! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" geram Regulus

"Kapan ya, kau dan Potter bisa seperti itu?" goda Bellatrix pada Severus yang sedang minum- yang otomatis Severus menyemburkan minumannya dengan tak elit.

* * *

Pelajaran memang berjalan dengan cepat, Severus dan James sama sekali tidak memerdulikan kalau mereka melupakan materi hari ini- tetapi mereka berdua tidak peduli.

Saat keluar dari kelas Sejarah Sihir- kelas terakhir, semua murid segera pergi ke Aula untuk makan malam

"Hoy, Potter!" seru Severus sambil mengejar James yang berada beberapa meter darinya- dengan membawa buku-buku yang lumayan tebal (dan Severus anggap sebagai bacaan ringan)

James tetap mencueki Severus, ia sedang tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Severus- ia tak ingin dijadikan gosip lagi oleh si Biang Gosip- Alice

"Hoy, Potter! Hei! Kau dengar ti-"

BUAK!

"Ah..."

Severus tertabrak oleh seseorang saat dirinya sudah berada dekat sekali dengan James, karena kehilangan keseimbangan ia hampir terjatuh- tetapi untungnya langsung ditangkap James (walaupun semua bukunya jatuh)

Ya! Severus jatuh dipelukan James- James Potter.

Severus langsung mendongak dan bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda berkacamata yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya- mata bertemu mata

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tiba-tiba semua yang melewati koridor langsung berhenti, melihat adegan _langka_ di depan mata mereka

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ciee... Potter dan Snape!" kata Alice dan Bellatrix, "Ayo, foto-foto!"

Dan para Fujodanshi pun beraksi dengan kamera dan handphone berkamera yang sudah siap sedia

Sontak saja Severus mendorong James, alhasil James juga jatuh- ditambah lagi Severus yang masih kehilangan keseimbangan yang otomatis jatuh lagi dan menimpa James

Ditambah lagi wajah mereka yang berjarak tigabelas senti itu

"Aduh, duh, duh..." ringis Severus

"KYAAAA!"

Para Fujodanshi langsung tambah semangat melihat adegan tindih-tindihan tersebut

Wajah Severus langsung memerah, segera saja ia bangkit lalu mengambil buku-bukunya dan kabur

Daan, saat Severus kabur. Wajah James juga ikut memerah! XDD

* * *

Saat makan malam, entah kenapa James dan Severus makan dengan sangaaaaat perlahan- tak seperti biasanya karena James makan juga hampir sama bar-barnya dengan Sirius

Di meja Gryffindor, entah kenapa si Seeker muda kita kali ini makan perlahan dengan pandangan kosong- sepertinya ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu

Semua anak Gryffindor terpaku dengan James

_'Aku tak tahu wajah Severus Snape kalau memerah bisa terlihat cute...'_ batin James _'Tapi kalau diperhatikan, Severus lebih cantik dan lebih cute dari Lily, sih...'_

Sontak wajah James memerah seperti rambut Arthur Weasley, lalu dengan cepat James menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat- membuat beberapa orang terheran

_'Arrgghh, kenapa aku malah mikirin si Sinvellus itu, sih?! Dan tadi aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya? Dan... aku bilang kalau Snivellus itu cantik?!'_ batin James syok

"Prongs, kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali" kata Sirius sambil menepuk pundak James

"Entahlah..." jawab James lesu sambil mengaduk makanannya yang membuat Peter hampir nangis gara-gara hal yang paling ia cintai (baca: makanan) telah disiksa(?) James dengan sangat tidak ber_perikemakanan_(?) itu

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Prongs? Tak biasanya kau menggalau seperti ini" kata Remus perhatian

"Aku hanya berpikir..." kata James dengan suara yang biasa- tidak keras namun tidak pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh semuanya karena seluruh murid dan staff guru menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka untuk sementara karena penasaran

"... ternyata Severus kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi lumayan cantik juga- mungkin bisa melebihi kecantikan wanita yang paling cantik di Hogwarts ini" kata James

TRRAAAANGG!

Beberapa orang yang tengah memegang sendok/garpu/gelas, kini telah menjatuhkannya dengan tidak elit

Sirius memandang James horor- ah, bukan! Sebagian besar tengah menatap horor seeker Gryffindor ini

"Apa?" kata James tak menyadari kalau perkataannya tadi adalah hal yang bisa mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai Potter

"Kau... ta, tadi..." gagap Sirius dan langsung pingsan dan digotong ke Hospital Wings

"Memangnya aku bilang ap-"

Mata James langsung melebar horor, dan wajahnya merah padam

'Celaka! Aku malah mengatakan kalau...' batin James

"Anu, kalian salah pa-"

"KYAAA! AKHIRNYA JAMES MULAI ADA PERASAAN DENGAN SEVERUS SNAPE!" kata Alice memekik riang, disambut sorakan dari para Fujodanshi

"Anu, bukan be-"

"KYAAA! KYAAA!"

Glek, daripada mempermalukan diri lagi, James langsung kabur ke luar Aula.

* * *

Bisik-bisik pun bisa terdengar dari meja para murid dan staf guru, McGonagall pun marah-marah pada Riddle, tetapi Riddle hanya tersenyum misterius sambil melirik Dumbledore yang juga tersenyum misterius. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan dua kakek ini, sih? =="

Di Meja Slytherin

"Hoy, Sev!" kata Regulus sambil menepuk pundak Severus, tetapi sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari adik kelasnya

_'Hm, ternyata James ganteng juga, pantas banyak yang suka... ahh, kenapa aku jadi ga suka kalau mengingat seeker Gryffindor punya banyak penggemar?'_ batin Severus menggalau _(cie, galau nih ;) #plak)_

Severus menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah sedikit memerah

Regulus yang udah gondokan daritadi dikacangin sama kakak kelas sekaligus sahabatnya ini, akhirnya memakai cara terakhir

"WOY, SEVERUS PRINCE SNAPE!" teriak Regulus di telinga Severus yang membuat Severus terkejut dan para murid kembali menghentikan aktivitas

"Ap- Regulus Arcturus Black! Jangan seenaknya berteriak di telingaku, dasar Black bodoh!" bentak Severus gusar pada Regulus

"Lagian dipanggil malah diam, memang lagi ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Regulus cemberut

"Entah, aku juga bingung kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini..." kata Severus menghela nafas "Sekarang aku baru nyadar kenapa James digilai kaum hawa, aku jadi sedikit iri"

Bellatrix menyeringai jahil, "Fufufu"

Bellatrix duduk di sebelah Severus, "Jadi sebenarnya kau iri pada Potter, atau kau iri tidak bisa mendekati James karena kalah saingan dengan fans Potter itu?"

"Entahlah, err..." kata Severus lesu, apa ia tidak sadar kalau sedang di_hmphh! #mulut author disumbat pakai handuk sama Bellatrix_

"... mungkin aku iri pada para fansnya" kata Severus lesu dengan wajah merah padam

Bellatrix dan para Fujodanshi terkikik geli melihat kepolosan (baca: kebodohan) James dan Severus saat ini

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Severus tersadar akan sesuatu, dan lalu men_deathglare_ Bellatrix dengan wajah memerah

"Kau!" geramnya

Bellatrix malah tertawa, "Gyahahaha, kau baru sadar!" tawa Bellatrix sambil memukul meja dan memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa

Wajah Severus benar-benar semerah warna kebanggaan Gryffindor

Tiba-tiba saja Severus langsung berdiri dan segera pergi dengan menggerutu dan menyumpahi Bellatrix dengan suara pelan

"Ck, dasar _Tsundere_" kata Bellatrix.

* * *

Sejak kejadian di Aula saat makan malam, akhir-akhir ini James dan Severus terlihat saling menghindari. Saat di kelas tidak satu meja, saat mau mengerjakan PR, pasti mereka akan mengerjakannya terpisah atau Severus yang mengerjakannya dan diserahkan pada James lewat Regulus atau Peter.

Misalnya seperti sekarang, PR Transfigurasi tentang Animagi pun Severus yang mengerjakan, dan Regulus harus mengantarkannya pada James

"Sial, kenapa harus aku, sih?!" gerutu Regulus, saking asiknya menggerutu, ia tak sadar kalau menabrak seseorang

BRAAAKK!

"Ah... ma, maaf-"

Regulus langsung menatap horor pada pemuda yang baru ia tabrak- yang jelas pemuda itu hanya sedada Regulus

_'Glek, bukannya dia...'_ batin Regulus ngeri

"Kalau jalan pakai mata, dong! Dasar Black bodoh!" kata pemuda itu dengan nada sini sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

Twitch

"Kau sendiri yang cebol, jadi susah kelihatan... dasar p-e-n-d-e-k! Lagian jalan itu pakai kaki!" kata Regulus mengejek

"Huh, rupanya Black ini masih belum bisa membaca, harus dieja dulu" kata pemuda berkacamata persegi panjang dengan sinis.

Pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman yang panjang dikuncir rendah, poni panjang dibelah dua, berkacamata persegi panjang, tinggi sedada Regulus, mata cokelat almond, dan memakai jubah dengan lambang Ravenclaw- Ryusei Gray

"Huh, kau masih tetap sok, dasar _Mudblood_" ejek Regulus dengan nada paling sinis

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu, dasar _Pureblood_ manja, cengeng pula" kata Ryusei Gray sinis

Mereka berdua adu deathglare yang membuat suasana di sepanjang koridor menjadi lebih mencekam- membuat para murid yang melewati koridor harus lari terbirit-birit.

Ah, mungkin ada yang penasaran kenapa Regulus dan Ryusei saling mengenal dan membenci, sebenarnya...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_Saat Regulus berumur 5 tahun, sang kakak- Sirius mengajaknya bermain petak umpet dengan anak-anak muggle di dekat rumah. Regulus yang masih kecil itu menuruti ajakan sang kakak._

_Dan di sebuah lapangan taman bermain, disanalah Regulus bertemu dengan Ryusei- pemuda keturunan Jepang-Amerika-Inggris (ayah Ryusei Jepang-Amerika, ibunya Inggris)  
_

_Awalnya mereka berteman baik, yeah, dalam bermain petak umpet, mereka selalu bersembunyi di tempat tersembunyi bersama.  
_

_Sampai akhirnya, saat badai. Semua anak yang bermain di taman- termasuk Sirius, Regulus, dan Ryusei, harus bersembunyi dibawah akar pohon yang mirip gua  
_

_"Huaa, aku takut, Sirry..." rengek Regulus sambil memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis  
_

_"Cup, cup... stt, ngga apa-apa, kok, Reggy..." kata Sirius mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang takut dengan petir tersebut  
_

_"Cengeng..." kata Ryusei tiba-tiba  
_

_Sirius langsung menoleh pada anak laki-laki itu, "Kau tidak boleh mengatainya seperti itu, Gray!" geramnya  
_

_"Cengeng" kata Ryusei tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sirius yang jelas lebih tua setahun darinya "Anak laki-laki seharusnya ga boleh nangis cuma karena petir"  
_

_Regulus kecil menoleh pada Ryusei, "A, aku ngga cengeng!" katanya  
_

_"Terus, kenapa nangis?" kata Ryusei datar  
_

_"Ma, mataku hanya kemasukkan debu saja, kok" kata Regulus sambil mengucek matanya  
_

_"Bohong"  
_

_"A, aku ga bohong!" kata Regulus setengah berteriak  
_

_"Anak cengeng sebaiknya diam di rumah dan peluk boneka saja" kata Ryusei  
_

_BUUAAAK  
_

_Regulus memukul Ryusei,  
_

_"A, aku ngga cengeng! Aku..." kata Regulus menahan tangis  
_

_"Dasar" kata Sirius sambil menjitak mereka berdua "Ryusei, aku tahu orang tuamu itu jago bela diri- kau bahkan diajarinya beberapa trik bela diri, tapi jangan begitu dong sama Regulus... Dan Regulus juga, jangan kebanyakan nangis, dong! Sesekali jadi gentleman!"  
_

_"Ba, baiklah" kata Ryusei  
_

_"Akan aku buktikan kalau aku ga cengeng lagi! Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Ryusei" kata Regulus mantap  
_

_"Hm, baiklah... ku terima tawaranmu" kata Ryusei.  
_

_Dan keduanya mulai menjadi rival saat itu juga, Regulus sering ke bermain dengan anak muggle- bertarung dengan Ryusei. Awalnya hanya untuk menunjukan kalau Regulus tidak cengen lagi, tapi akhirnya pertemanan mereka berdua menjadi rival_

_Bahkan sampai bersekolah di Hogwarts pun mereka masih bersaing.  
_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK OFF**  
_

* * *

Dua minggu sebelum bulan purnama, malam hari di asrama Gryffindor.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau besok malam kita menyempurnakan animagi kita, toh, bentar lagi akan bulan purnama, bukan?" kata Peter yang tumben memulai pembicaraan

"Yeah, ide bagus. Tumben otakmu jalan, Wormtail" kata Sirius

Peter nyengir sambil makan keripik kentangnya

"Oke, besok di Shrieking Shack. Kau sudah buat petanya, Moony?" kata James

Remus menunjukan perkamen yang terlihat agak usang, "Sudah, kita tinggal mengetuk perkamen ini dengan tongkat lalu ucapkan '_Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku orang tak berguna'..._"

"Hooo, bagus, bagus" kata James "Jadi, kita sudah siap... kita tinggal mengendap-endap dengan Jubah Gaib"

"Hm, semoga tak ada halangan, terutama kau yang mungkin harus mengerjakan PR bersama Snivellus" kata Sirius

"Tenang saja, tanpa aku pun si Snivellus juga bisa mengerjakannya sendirian" kata James.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di kelas PTIH untuk kelas 2

"Sial, kenapa aku harus semeja denganmu, sih?" gerutu Regulus sambil mendelik pada Ryusei

"Memangnya aku mau berbagi meja denganmu, _sorry ya_... ga level" kata Ryusei sinis

Twitch

"Hoo, kau belum pernah merasakan kena Kutukan Cruciatus rupanya" kata Regulus sinis

"Cih, palingan saat kau melakukan itu padaku, kau akan dihukum penjara di Azkaban seumur hidup atau merasakan Kecupan Dementor" kata Ryusei sinis

Mereka berdua saling adu _deathglare_, membuat kelas tambah suram- dan para murid menggidik ngeri

"Dasar pendek!" ejek Regulus

"Dasar cengeng!" ejek Ryusei balik

"Aku itu ngga cengeng... pendek!"

"Huh, aku juga ngga pendek, anak ingusan!"

"Tapi tinggimu cuma sedadaku, pendek! Dan jangan panggil aku anak ingusan, brengsek!"

"Huh, hanya karena kau lebih tinggi dariku, jangan seenaknya memanggilku pendek, cengeng!"

Mereka berdua saling melontarkan ejekan dengan suara keras.

Twitch

Sepertinya Riddle sudah tak tahan lagi, bahkan Nagini pun juga tak tahan

_"::Kenapa kau tidak tahan mereka saja, Tom? Teriakan mereka membuatku pusing::"_ desis Nagini

_"::Ck, dulu James Potter dan Severus Snape yang saling mengejek dan melempar mantra, sekarang Regulus Black dan Ryusei Gray... oh, my...::"_ desis Riddle dengan Parseltongue

Akhirnya Riddle pun segera ke meja Regulus dan Ryusei

"Aduh, duh, duh... sakit profesor..." kata Ryusei saat Riddle menjewer telinga Ryusei dan Regulus

"Kalian berdua, ikut ke kantor sekarang!" geram Riddle sambil menyeret(?) Regulus dan Ryusei ke kantornya.

* * *

Di kantor Riddle,

"Kalian ini..." geram Riddle sambil memijit keningnya "Apa kalian ingin detensi yang sama seperti Potter dan Snape?"

Regulus dan Ryusei langsung merinding dan menggeleng cepat

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar, melempar ejekan atau mantra?" kata Riddle

Keduanya menggeleng lagi

"Jadi... detensi apa yang akan aku berikan, ya?" kata Riddle dengan nada suara yang membuat Regulus dan Ryusei merinding

"Ah..."

Riddle menepuk tangannya dan menyeringai jahat.

_'Celaka!'_ batin Regulus dan Ryusei, mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah horor- ngeri

"Baiklah, detensi untuk kalian adalah... selama liburan musim panas, Black harus menginap di rumah Gray, harus sekamar dan satu tempat tidur" kata Riddle dengan seringai yang jahat

Regulus dan Ryusei seakan terkena lemparan Bludger raksasa

"Ta, tapi..."

"Dan aku akan mengawasi kalian, tentu saja. Untuk memastikan kalian menjalankan detensiku" kata Riddle tersenyum misterius

Satu lagi detensi yang memuakkan.

* * *

Saat hampir jam malam, Severus agak curiga dengan para Marauder ini. Tentu saja, karena tumben keempat biang masalah ini keluar dari Aula saat hampir sebagian besar murid sudah ke asrama mereka.

"Hey, Peter! Cepat jalannya!" gerutu Sirius

Peter pun juga sudah berusaha berlari

Tetapi sepertinya mereka tak sadar kalau tengah diikuti oleh Severus

_'Mau kemana mereka?'_ batin Severus.

Para Marauder segera berlari dan berbelok- saat Severus hendak mengejar, mereka berempat sudah tidak ada.

"Mereka menghilang ke mana?"

* * *

Di pohon Dedalu Perkasa,

"Sial, karena kita belum menjadi Animagus secara utuh, kita tak bisa menekan tonjolan itu" kata Sirius

"Berpikirlah dengan otakmu, Padfoot" kata James sambil membawa tongkat yang panjang "Untung aku menemukan ini"

James pun berusaha menekan tonjolan di dekat akar Dedalu dan akhirnya berhasil- membuat Dedalu itu berhenti menyerang

"Ayo cepat masuk, dan James jangan lupa Jubah Gaibmu" kata Remus

James segera menaruh tongkat itu dan memasukan Jubah Gaib-nya ke dalam saku jubahnya

Dan mereka masuk ke dalam celah akar Dedalu.

Di Shrieking Shack,

"Hey, Peter... kau sudah bisa belum?" kata Sirius yang sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi anjing hitam mirip Grim

"Err, mungkin" kata Peter yang menjadi tikus "Kenapa harus tikus, sih?!"

"Hahaha, deritamu, Wormtail" kata James yang sudah mengubah dirinya menjadi rusa jantan "Pas dengan Prongs, bukan?"

"Yeah, nama julukan kalian persis dengan animagi kalian" kata Remus _sweatdrop_ melihat Sirius dan James sok keren dengan wujud animagi-nya

"Setidaknya kita sudah siap untuk bulan purnama" kata James.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat hendak ke kelas Sejarah Sihir

"Hoy, Potter" seru Severus sambil menghampiri James

"Ada apa?" kata James

"Err, mungkin yang aku tanya sedikit pribadi..." kata Severus gugup

_'Tunggu, sedikit pribadi?'_ batin James _'Ja, jangan-jangan dia mau menembakku?!'_

Batin James syok sendiri

"Err, semalam kau kemana dengan geng-mu? Er, aku tak sengaja melihatmu" kata Severus

James terkejut,_ 'Oh, tidak... apakah ia mengikuti kami ke Shrieking Shack?!'_ batin James

"Maaf, jika aku... err, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang- HMMMPPPHH!"

James langsung membekap mulut Severus dengan tangan kanannya, "Ssttt!"

James melirik kanan-kiri dan melihat beberapa anak lewat, segera saja James menyeret Severus ke koridor kosong yang sempit

"A, apa-apaan kau sampai membekapku seperti itu, hah?!" bentak Severus saat James sudah melepaskannya

"Ssttt!" jari telunjuk James menyentuh bibir Severus "Jangan berisik!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke koridor kosong yang sempit, hah?" kata Severus

"Err, kumohon jangan ungkit kemana aku dan teman-temanku pergi, _please_! Aku tahu kau penasaran tapi bisakah kau tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini?"

Severus merasakan hal yang aneh, kenapa ia repot-repot mau mengurusi urusan James yang tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan para Marauder semalam yang membuat Severus sedikit ooc dari sifat Slytherin? Apa ia cemburu? _Hell no!_

"Ku mohon bisakah kau lupakan hal itu? _Please_! Kau tahu aku tak pernah memohon seperti ini!" kata James malu

Severus mengangguk, James menghela nafas lega

_"Thanks..."_ kata James tersenyum, lalu pergi

Tetapi, walaupun Severus mengangguk, ia masih tetap penasaran tentang apa yang dilakukan James dan teman-temannya semalam.

* * *

Sirius menggeram sambil meninju dinding koridor

"Sial, sebenarnya tadi apa yang dibicarakan James dan Snivellus sampai James harus membekap mulut Snivellus dan menyeretnya ke koridor kosong?!" gumannya marah

Sirius tahu kalau ia merasa kesal, ia cemburu. Walaupun ia sudah berpacaran dengan Remus Lupin, tetapi perasaannya pada James Potter tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Ia tahu ini salah, tentu saja, dirinyalah yang menembak Remus duluan saat kelas dua, dan Sirius pacaran dengan Remus pun hanya untuk melupakan James- cinta pertamanya.

Sirius tahu James mengincar Lily, tetapi itu bukan masalah, karena James hanya main-main. Tapi setelah ia melihat Severus dengan James? Ia kesal. Tentu saja James jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Slytherin itu ketimbang dirinya.

"Sirius..." kata Remus sambil menepuk pundak Sirius, "Kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa" kata Sirius dingin sambil menepis tangan Remus dan segera ke kelas

Tak tahu kalau pemuda berambut cokelat madu ini sedikit sakit hati.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Oke, sekarang judul chapter ma isi cerita malah ngawur, ga sesuai =="

Dan... Ryusei, kumohon saat liburan musim panas jangan patahkan tulang Regulus

Dan mungkin di sini rada gaje karena saya bingung ngetiknya, err... terlalu cepat? Itu karena saya buru-buru pengen James sama Severus cepet ke kelas 4

Oke, review?


	4. Christmas Accident

**yuki amano: wkwkwk, tak tahu tuh si Riddle... atau dia mau mempersatukan Gryffindor dan Slytherin? entahlah, author tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran pewaris Slytherin itu  
**

**Al-Mcs: tak ada konflik, tak seru XD  
**

**Guest: 1) ugh, aku juga ngerasa si Sev terlalu ooc =="; 2) karena itu saya mau pasangin ma Ryusei *nunjuk Ryusei #digebukin; 3) sama, saya juga ngerasa ini lebih cocok jadi Drarry ==" #digebukin orang sekampung; oke! thanks for review! XDD  
**

** : hiksu, aku juga berusaha memakai bahasa indonesia yang baik, tapi terkadang susah untuk dipahami... maklum, nilai indonesiaku pas-pasan XD  
**

** : iya, iya  
**

**olive1315: wkwkwk, maklum, James dan Severus itu masih abg labil yang ga tau perasaan sendiri XD  
sama, saya juga ga rela My Reggy tersayangku dengan situkang makan Peter DDDX #plak  
Sebenarnya di sini Sirius udah pacaran sama Remus, cuma masalahnya Sirius juga masih suka sama James, untuk sementara kita injak-injak perasaan Remus dulu XD #dimakan  
**

**Nyasararu: yaaah, padahal aku mau buat Remus menderita sementara gara-gara Sirius #digigit  
padahal detensinya lebih bagusan JamSev, lho (menurutku)  
mau bikin rate M, tangan ga bisa ngetik karena saking gemetarnya T^T #nangis  
**

**Valen: terima kasih! :DD #peluk cium  
**

* * *

**04.** **Christmas Accident  
**

* * *

Remus tahu kalau Sirius masih mencintai James, sahabatnya. Tentu saja, ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari perasaan seseorang, apalagi dirinya adalah seorang _werewolf_.

Dan siapa sih yang tidak terpikat dengan seorang James Potter?! Tampan, iya. Keren, iya. Pintar, iya. Jago Quidditch, iya. Kaya, iya. Tinggi, iya. Terkenal, iya.

James Potter itu bisa dibilang hampir sempurna- bahkan Remus mengakui daya tarik James yang luar biasa itu.

Remus tahu dirinya, James, dan Sirius bagai langit dan bumi. Remus itu terlahir dari keluarga miskin, orang tuanya pun bersusah payah untuk mencari uang, dan Remus juga seorang _werewolf_- yang sangat dijauhi para penyihir. Orangtuanya pun kesusahan karena dirinya.

Remus pun mencintai Sirius karena hanya orang itulah yang membuat Remus merasa nyaman dan bisa mencurahkan perasaannya- entah itu saat ia sedih, senang, atau marah.

Menyedihkan memang saat kau tahu dirimu sedang dipermainkan pacarmu, tetapi bagi Remus itu tak masalah, asalkan ia bisa membuat Sirius nyaman disisinya, walaupun hatinya sendiri harus terluka karena hal itu.

Walaupun Remus cemburu pada James, tetapi ia tak mau merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka. Ya, karena James, Sirius, dan Peter-lah orang yang mau berteman dengannya walaupun Remus adalah seorang _werewolf_.

_'Biarlah, biarlah hatiku hancur berkeping-keping... asalkan aku masih memiliki mereka, memiliki sahabat yang selalu menerima diriku apa adanya, itu sudah cukup. Walaupun aku tahu, orang yang kucintai mencintai sahabatku sendiri, aku tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan ini...'._

(A/N: oke, kata-katanya ngaco abis =="V)_  
_

* * *

Hari Sabtu, saat pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Hufflepuff. Di ruang ganti Gryffindor,

"Oke, semuanya! Perhatian!" teriak sang kapten, Kennedi Fleming (keeper)

Semua pemain langsung diam

"Ehem, jadi ingat strategi kita, Lupin dan Longbottom harus mencetak gol sebanyak mungkin, kita harus membuat selisih poin kita minimal 100, dan-"

"Tunggu!" kata Frank mengangkat tangan

"Longbottom, jangan memotong pidatoku! Dan apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Masa minimal 100?! Gila, memangnya kita apaan?!" kata Frank

"Frank, sepertinya kita bisa tuh memasukkan gol sampai 100, kenapa ngga? Toh, kita kan juga masih ada James" kata Remus

Disambut anggukan dari Marvel Edwards

"Oke, kita lanjutkan pidatonya. Saat selisihnya udah 100, Potter, kau langsung rebut Snitch-nya! Kalau sebelum selisih angka 100 lawan sudah menemukan Snitch-nya, alihkan perhatian! Dan Black serta Griffin, kau juga alihkan perhatian seeker musuh serta halang chaser lawan dalam merebut Quaffle dan lindungi pada chaser!" kata Kennedi

"Banyak amat tugas kita" kata Sirius dan Heinz Griffin agak protes dan langsung di_deathglare_ Kennedi

"Oke, semua siap?!" kata Kennedi bersemangat

"Ya!" jawab para pemain.

* * *

Pertandingan Quidditch dimulai, padahal pertandingan ini baru dimulai, tetapi para pemain sudah bersemangat dan membuat pertandingan ini menjadi panas.

"Yap! Lupin memengang Quaffle, berusaha menembus pertahanan, AWAS ADA BLUDGER! Ahh, beruntung Bludger dari Brad Roller bisa dipukul oleh Sirius Black! Akh, Bludger kembali dipukul oleh Jackson Miller dan kena! Lupin terhuyung dan tetap bertahan tetapi Quaffle sudah direbut oleh Abbie Valencia" kata Jordan Madden, komentator dari Gryffindor

Permainan benar-benar memanas, James menunggu hasil sampai selisih 100 angka

James masih fokus mencari Snitch dengan telinga yang masih mendengar komentator, ia baru menangkap kalau Gryffindor 50-30, sial, masih beda 20

Remus dan Frank pun sekarang saling mengoper quaffle, menghindari para pemain dan berhasil mencetak angka, Gryffindor 80-30

_'Sial!'_ batin James

Sangat susah membuat selisih 100 angka- salahkan Kennedi Fleming yang ngotot membuat selisih 100 angka

"Yeah! Remus Lupin berhasil memasukkan gol lagi dan membuat Gryffindor 130-30! Ayo, semuanya semangat!"

"Yes, tinggal nyari Snitch!" kata James sambil memerhatikan lapangan, dan terlihat Snitch berada di tempat para guru,

WHUUUSSSHHH, James melesat dengan sangat cepat, tetapi sang seeker Hufflepuff juga mengikuti James dari belakang.

"Huh, mau mengikutiku ya? Coba saja!" kata James menantang, ia terbang meliuk-liuk di udara seperti orang mabuk

Lalu James segera melesat turun untuk mengecoh musuh, dan berhasil

Saat dirinya dengan tanah tinggal beberapa meter lagi, James buru-buru menukik, tetapi sang seeker musuh tak tahu James akan menukik dan membuat dirinya bertabrakan dengan tanah

Pekikan terdengar dari pihak Hufflepuff

"Ah! Potter berhasil mengecoh musuh dengan melakukan _Wronski Feint! _Benar-benar hebat, padahal itu adalah teknik yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi! Dan, ahh... Potter berhasil mendapatkan Snitch! Gryffindor menang dengan angka 280-30!"

Saat para pemain turun dari sapunya, rombongan Gryffindor langsung menyerbu para pemain Gryffindor, bersorak dan ada yang menganggkat salah satu pemain.

* * *

"Aww, sakit Moony!" rengek Sirius saat Remus tengah mengolesi obat merah pada luka di wajahnya

"Diam, Padfoot! Kau ini laki-laki!" geram Remus sambil menekan luka itu dan membuat Sirius mengaduh lebih keras

"Ckckck, kau sadis sekali, Moony..." kata James terkekeh

"Diam kau, Prongs! Kau sih enak tidak kena Bludger!" kata Sirius kesal

"Ckckck, Sirius... itu karena kau tidak memanjakan pasanganmu, betul kan, _sweetheart_?" kata Frank sambil bermanja-manja pada Alice,

"Tentu saja, _honey_" kata Alice

"Pasangan Fujodanshi yang aneh" kata Lily yang baru datang

"Lils!" seru James sambil berusaha memeluk Lily, sayangnya Lily sudah menendang James duluan.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek" kata Lily menggeram

"Lils, kau tega sekali padaku" kata James dengan wajah diimut-imutkan dan mata berkaca-kaca (kalau Severus melihat ini, pasti ia akan muntah 3 ember)

"Ukh, ekspresimu membuatku sangat jijik, Potter" kata Lily "Kau menjijikan"

"Aku sangat terluka, Lils" kata James dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa berat dan membuat Lily benar-benar jijik.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Alice "Black, kau masih berhubungan dengan adikmu tidak?"

"Err, kami jarang berkomunikasi, sih..." kata Sirius "Memang kenapa?"

"Err, kalau aku tak salah ingat, sih... di kelas PTIH, adikmu dengan salah satu anak Ravenclaw bertengkar dan membuat mereka berdua kena detensi... tapi sayangnya aku tak tahu apa detensinya?" kata Frank

"Oh, ya!" kata Alice seakan teringat sesuatu "Kalau tak salah, nama anak Ravenclaw itu adalah Ryusei Gray"

Wajah Sirius memucat, "Ryu, Ryusei... Gray?"

"Kenapa?" kata Peter

"Err, sebenarnya dia adalah tetanggaku... yeah, dulu Regulus dan Ryusei adalah teman baik, tapi gara-gara Ryusei yang memulai pertengkaran, jadi mereka sekarang jadi rival, deh" terang Sirius

"Hooo"

"Ah!" Alice menyeringai "Sepertinya kita punya pasangan _yaoi_ baru, nih..."

Sirius merinding, "Hoy, adikku jangan dibuat jadi mainan kalian, dong!"

"Hm, ini menarik! Pokoknya nanti aku akan tanya pada Prof. Riddle, detensi apa yang ia berikan pada Black dan Gray!" kata Frank dengan tekad bulat tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sirius tadi.

"Err, aku hanya tak mengerti... apa sih bagusnya _Yaoi_ atau _Boy Love_ itu?" kata Lily

Alice dan Frank saling tatap dan menyeringai

"Lily, sayang... kau masih kecil, jadi kau tidak perlu tahu" kata Alice sambil menepuk pundak Lily

Lily men-_deathglare_ Alice, sayangnya tidak berhasil

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" kata Lily

"Hmm, apa ya? Habis kalau kami jelaskan kau takkan mengerti" kata Alice menghela nafas

"Ya, ya... _whatever_" kata Lily memutar bola matanya bosan.

* * *

Malam hari, di kamar para Marauder.

"Errr, hey semuanya" kata Peter sambil memegangi kalender

"Ya?" kata Sirius yang tengah makan _hotdog_ entah darimana

"Errr, tahukah kalian semua dua minggu lagi tanggal berapa?" kata Peter dengan wajah ngeri

"Tunggu..." Sirius menghitung hari dengan jarinya

"Tanggal 25 Desember... tunggu!" kata James dengan wajah yang sama horor "Tanggal 25 Desember kan Natal!"

Peter mengangguk

"Tunggu, berarti kita harus melewati Pesta Natal, dong!" kata Sirius ngeri, ia masih ingat tahun lalu saat Natal, Dumbledore selalu menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan untuk para murid yang tinggal di kastil, tentu saja lebih gila para murid disuruh makan makanan yang sudah disediakan (membuat semua murid kekenyangan, yang sanggup makan hanya Peter saja), Dumbledore juga mengundang pacarnya(?) Gellert Grindelwald, mantan Penyihir Hitam yang selalu meneror _Wizard World_ selama beberapa tahun

"Berarti kita harus mengendap-endap pergi, jangan sampai ketahuan" kata James

"Hn, sebenarnya bagiku dan Peter itu gampang, tapi kalian? Kalian berdua kan terkenal- karena keusilan kalian... kalau kalian menghilang saat pesta pasti pada heran, bukan?" kata Remus "Jadi, sebaiknya kali ini aku lakukan saja sendiri"

"TIDAK!" kata Sirius membentak "Kita sudah tiga tahun mencari cara untuk menjadi Animagi tanpa pengawasan Kementerian serta kita sudah latihan untuk menyempurnakannya! Sekarang kau bilang kau saja yang pergi?! Tidak bisa!"

"Padfoot benar, Moony... kita ini sudah sepakat untuk pergi bersama! Lagian kita adalah Marauders! Dan anggota Marauders cuma ada empat, yaitu kita! Semua untuk satu dan satu untuk semua!" kata James tegas, seakan dia pemimpinnya (padahal tidak pernah ada pemungutan suara siapa yang berhak jadi ketua Marauders ==")

Peter juga mengangguk setuju

"Ha! Tiga lawan satu! Kau kalah, Moony!" kata Sirius seakan ia baru memenangkan taruhan.

"Ya, ya... terserah kalian saja" kata Remus tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk bantal.

* * *

Severus tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusan James, toh, Severus juga bukan siapa-siapa James, bukan? Teman saja bukan.

Tapi memang sudah sifat Severus yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan, atau ia sudah tertular sifat nekat Gryffindor, tapi yang jelas Severus masih penasaran.

_'Sial, kenapa aku sangat penarasan, sih?!'_ batin Severus kesal sendiri

Severus mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, lalu membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur

"Aku sebenarnya kenapa sih? Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini" kata Severus sambil mencengkram dada kirinya "Aneh, akhir-akhir ini jantungku sedikit berdebar setiap berdekatan dengan Ja- Potter"

Severus menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berukir gambar ular, ia cukup beruntung berada di Slytherin, karena kamarnya satu orang satu kamar- jadi bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di kamar sendiri.

Kamar Severus memang sepertinya berbeda dari para Slytherin lain, karena kamar Severus itu penuh buku Sihir Hitam dan Ramuan, bahkan ia memiliki kuali emas sendiri untuk percobaan Ramuannya

Oke, lupakan tentang kamar Severus

"AAARRGGHH! PUSING!" teriak Severus frustasi sambil memeluk bantal guling dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur.

"Hh... hhh... kenapa aku seemosional ini, sih?!" kata Severus terengah-engah "Sepertinya aku harus tanyakan perasaan apa ini pada Lucius atau Narcissa, mungkin Bellatrix juga- err, kalau sama Bellatrix ngga deh, nanti bisa-bisa aku diketawain habis-habisan"

Severus terdiam lagi,

"Jadi kangen sama Mum, deh... bagaimana kabar Mum dengan Dad yang kasar itu, ya?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dini hari, di ruang asrama Slytherin

"Hey, Lucius... 'Cissy" kata Severus sambil memeluk bantal sofa "Apa kalian pernah berdebar-debar saat bertemu seseorang?"

Lucius melirik Narcissa, Narcissa hanya memandang Lucius dengan menggidikkan bahu

"Maksudmu apa sih?" kata Lucius bingung

Severus menghela nafas, "Tapi kalian janji ngga akan bilang sama siapa-siapa, termasuk Bellatrix"

Lucius dan Narcissa mengangguk dengan antusias

"Err, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap aku berdekatan dengan Potter, entah kenapa jantungku sedikit berdebar, setiap Potter itu berdekatan dengan orang lain, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di sini"

Severus menunjuk ke dada kirinya, "Rasanya seperti marah bercampur kesal... menurut kalian, perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan? Karena ini berbeda dari perasaan sebelumnya, yang selalu benci dan kesal setiap ada didekat Potter"

Lucius dan Narcissa saling pandang lalu terkikik geli

_'Ckckck, Severus... kau ini polos atau apa sih?'_ batin mereka berdua

"Masa kau tak tahu hal itu, Sev?!" kata Narcissa "Atau ini baru pertama kalinya untukmu?"

Severus mengangguk

"Kau itu sebenarnya sudah remaja apa masih anak-anak sih, perasaan seperti itu saja tak tahu" kata Lucius

Severus men_deathglare_ Lucius, "Please, deh Lucius... kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku"

"Hm... kupikir sih, kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan Potter" kata Narcissa tenang

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA PADA SI BIANG MASALAH ITU! NO WAY!" pekik Severus dengan suara sangat keras, membuat orang-orang di ruang rekreasi harus menutupi telinga mereka unutk menghindari tuli mendadak

"Ngga perlu teriak juga kali" kata Lucius _sweatdrop_

"Lagian itu kan cuma pendapatku" kata Narcissa

"_Sorry_, Lucius... tapi, Narcissa, bisakah kau memberikan pendapat yang lain?!" kata Severus menghela nafas

"Lalu aku harus memberikan pendapat apa lagi, yang jelas yang sedang kau rasakan saat bersama Potter adalah kau jatuh cinta padanya, dan kau cemburu setiap Potter itu berdekatan dengan orang lain" kata Narcissa memijit keningnya

Wajah Severus memerah

"Ja, jadi... itu menurutmu" kata Severus

"Hm, berarti... kau sepertinya harus membuka hatimu pada Potter itu, walaupun berat sepertinya... tapi, kau juga harus tanggung risikonya sakit hati" kata Lucius

"Hmm... okay, walaupun aku tak yakin" kata Severus.

* * *

Pelajaran Ramuan,

"Sial, kenapa aku pakai lupa membawa buku Ramuanku!" geram James pelan sambil membongkar tasnya dengan perlahan- agar tidak ketahuan Slughorn kalau ia tak membawa buku

"Nih" kata Severus sambil menggeser bukunya ke tengah, agar James bisa melihatnya juga

James menatap Severus dengan pandangan tak percaya

"Tumben kau mau memperbolehkan aku melihat bukumu, kau kesambet apaan, Snape?" kata James heran

"Kau mau lihat atau tidak, sih?!" geram Severus

"Oke, oke" kata James riang "Ini... kau coreti, ya?"

James menatap buku Severus yang penuh coretan

"Yeah, sebagai petunjuk dalam ramuan... aku kan suka meramu ramuan dan mempraktekkannya di rumah atau saat waktu luang, dan terkadang cara-cara dibuku salah, jadi aku perbaiki saja" kata Severus yang tengah sibuk mengaduk ramuannya

"Whoaa, kalau begitu kau pantas diberi gelar_ 'Potion Master'_!" puji James

Severus mendecak lidah, "Aku sama sekali tidak minat dengan hal itu"

"Aneh, kau punya bakat dalam Ramuan, seharusnya kau mengembangkan bakatmu... mungkin suatu hari kau bisa membuat buku Ramuan sendiri atau menjadi guru Ramuan menggantikan si anjing laut itu" kata James sedikit pelan, takut ketahuan Slughorn

"Hn..."

Lama-lama James jengkel juga dengan Severus yang hanya menanggapi perkataannya dengan satu kata atau sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, lebih baik James mengerjakan Ramuannya.

* * *

Saat di kelas Ramalan, hari ini belajar tentang membaca garis tangan

"Ck, kenapa sih aku harus mengikuti kelas yang ga jelas begini?!" gerutu Severus dengan suara amat pelan sambil membuka buku pelajarannya dengan agak kasar

"Hari ini kita akan membaca garis tangan, dalam membaca garis tangan seseorang, kita harus benar-benar konsentrasi... jadi, siapa yang akan aku baca garis tangannya?"

Beberapa murid perempuan termasuk Jammie Crowe si Hufflepuff langsung mengangkat tangannya

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" kata Trelawney pada Severus

"Eh? Aku? Err, lebih baik tidak usah" kata Severus

"Ayolah, tak apa kok" kata Trelawney memaksa "Kau Severus Snape, bukan? Murid yang terpaksa mengikuti pelajaranku karena detensi dari Tom Riddle?!"

Trelawney berusaha memegang tangan Severus, tetapi Severus terus menyembunyikannya. Sialnya, Trelawney berhasil memegang tangan Severus

"Hmm, garis tangan yang unik..." kata Trelawney

_'Semoga bukan ramalan yang aneh-aneh...'_ batin Severus

"AKH!" Trelawney terlihat terkejut lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Severus "Kematian! Kau akan menghadapi kematian, nak!"

Beberapa anak terkejut dan membekap mulutnya dengan ngeri

Severus dan James _sweatdrop_

"Tidak salah lagi, tanggal 25 Desember nanti kau akan menghadapi musibah besar yang kemungkinan besar akan merenggut nyawamu!" pekik Trelawney "Hanya tinggal dua minggu kurang..."

_'Sebenarnya nih guru kenapa sih? Dulu ngeramal aku nikah sama Potter, sekarang meramal aku mati... Dumbledore, sebenarnya darimana kau dapatkan guru sinting ini?!'_ batin Severus.

* * *

Hari Sabtu, di dekat danau hitam.

"Sial, kenapa sih kita harus mengerjakan PR Ramalan yang gaje abis ini?!" gerutu James sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon

"Kau sendiri yang mengambil kelas itu, aku juga yang kena getahnya" gerutu Severus sambil menulis sesuatu di perkamennya, dan lalu ia robek karena salah

"Hehehe... habis kupikir kalau mengikuti kelas Ramalan mungkin ada hal yang lucu dan menarik" kata James nyengir

Severus _sweatdrop_, "Dasar"

"Hehehe..."

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus menulis apa, nih?!" kata Severus

"Kita tulis saja hal-hal yang buruk, toh, nanti guru itu akan percaya juga" kata James seenaknya

"Masalahnya, kita harus nulis bagaimana? Lagian kita perlu alasan yang rasional!" kata Severus

"Benar juga, sih" kata James tengah berpikir

"Ck, aku akan tulis _'Hari Senin nanti aku akan jatuh dari tangga dan terkilir'_" kata Severus

"Whoaa, kalau begitu aku _'Hari Rabu kuali Ramuanku akan meledak'_" kata James sambil menulis

"Hm, mungkin ini akan membuatnya senang 'Tanggal 25 Desember nanti aku akan terkena serangan Dedalu Perkasa'" kata Severus

"Whoaa, kau gila" kata James "Kalau aku, mmm... _'Aku membuat kesalahan besar dan membuat diriku diberi detensi mengerikan oleh Prof. Riddle'_"

"Memang itu hal buruk?" kata Severus

"Hehehe... buruk untukku" kata James,

Lalu mereka pun menulis PR Ramalan mereka yang makin lama makin ga jelas dan agak tragis (Wkwkwk, mirip banget sama Harry dan Ron).

* * *

20 menit kemudian,

"Yak! Selesai! PR Ramalan dua perkamen selesai!" kata James senang

"Tak kusangka kita akan mengerjakannya asal-asalan begini, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat PR segaje ini..." kata Severus membaca ulang lagi PR-nya "Tragis..."

James melihat hasil karyanya sendiri sambil cekikikan "Setidaknya kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas kita"

"Ya, dan aku punya waktu untuk melanjutkan membaca buku" kata Severus sambil mengambil buku tebal bersampul hitam dan membacanya

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau suka sekali membaca hal-hal yang mengenai tentang Sihir Hitam?" kata James sambil melirik Severus yang terlihat konsentrasi

"Tentu saja aku suka membaca buku Sihir Hitam karena menurutku ini menarik, setidaknya menambah wawasanku tentang sihir" kata Severus datar dan tetap konsen pada bukunya "Lagian tidak dilarang, bukan?"

"Yeah, memang sih, tapi..." kata James "Apa kau tidak takut dengan Sihir Hitam, maksudku-"

"Tidak, aku bisa mengontrol sihirku sendiri, Potter... Aku tahu, kebanyakan penyihir yang mempelajari Sihir Hitam akan dikuasai sihir itu sendiri, aku tidak akan seceroboh itu" kata Severus

"Hm, dasar... tapi, masih mending Sihir Hitam sih dibandingkan Ramalan" kata James

"Benar, Ramalan sama sekali ga masuk akal, pantas Prof. McGonagall benci Ramalan" kata Severus menyetujui

"Ya, Ramalan hanya terkaan belaka, paling asal tebak... seperti yang terjadi 2 bulan lalu, Trelawney meramalkan katak peliharaan Betty Hampton mati, dan membuat si Hufflepuff itu harus menjaga ekstra katak kesayangannya... toh, nyatanya tuh katak mati gara-gara si Hampton terlalu banyak memberinya makan" kata James

"Terkadang ketakutan kita akan sesuatu akan membuat hal yang kita takutkan menjadi nyata" kata Severus

"Yeah, mungkin sebaiknya aku _drop out_ dari Ramalan saja? Tapi, sepertinya pelajaran yang gampang cuma Ramalan saja, toh, cuma tinggal asal tulis hal yang buruk untuk PR" kata James

"Benar..." kata Severus terkekeh "Ramalan yang tak masuk akal itu memang yang paling gampang, hanya kau harus tahu ramalan buruk apa yang akan kau tulis untuk PR"

"Yeah" kata James

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa (entah karena apa).

* * *

Sementara itu, di dekat danau hitam, err... mungkin sekitar 20 meter dari sana, terlihat Sirius tengah memerhatikan keakraban(?) James dan Severus- yang membuat Sirius kesal

"Grrr..." geram Sirius sambil memakan apelnya dengan ganas

"Sirius..." panggil Remus

"Apa?!" bentak Sirius

Remus menghela nafas- ia tahu betul tabiat pacarnya yang satu ini,

"Sirius... tenanglah..." kata Remus lembut

Sirius menghela nafas lalu tersenyum simpul, "_Sorry_ aku membentakmu"

"Tak apa" kata Remus tersenyum

Lalu Sirius meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Remus, "Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku hanya sedang tidak terkontrol"

"Bukannya kau memang tidak terkontrol, Padfoot" kata Remus tertawa kecil "Sikapmu kan memang seenaknya, jadi, dibentak olehmu itu sudah biasa"

Wajah Sirius memerah karena malu, "Me, memangnya aku sekasar itu?"

"Tapi itulah yang ku suka darimu, Padfoot..." kata Remus

"_Thanks_, kau mau menjadi tempat sandaranku saat aku lelah, Moony..." kata Sirus tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat Regulus dan Peter

_'Ggrrr, apa-apaan itu bermesraan di tempat umum?! Dasar Black tak tahu diuntung! Grr, menyebalkan sekali!'_ batin Regulus kesal sambil menggeretakkan giginya

"Kau tak apa Regulus?" kata Peter sambil tetap mengemut lolipopnya

Regulus menggeleng lemah

"Aku tak apa" katanya

"Hhhmm" kata Peter sambil melihat objek yang dilihat Regulus "Kau cemburu, ya?"

"Eh?!" Regulus terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah Peter

"Kau cemburu... melihat Sirius bersama Remus- bermesraan seperti itu" kata Peter mulai serius (jarang ia terlihat serius) "Memangnya menurutmu aku tidak tahu... kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai- ahh, bukan, mencintai Sirius Black, kakakmu sendiri, bukan?"

Regulus memerah karena malu, nah, lho, akhirnya kejahatan terbongkar(?), "A, anu, itu-"

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya memintaku berpacaran denganmu karena kau ingin menghancurkan hubungan kakakmu dari dalam, bukan? Aku tahu semuanya, kok" kata Peter

"Lalu... kau tahu semua itu, kenapa kau tidak marah padaku? Harusnya kau minta putus dariku" kata Regulus

"Memang benar... tapi yang membuatku tidak bilang seperti itu karena aku suka masakanmu, beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan makanan gratis setiap bulan" kata Peter watados

Regulus sweatdrop, _'Jadi dia menerimaku karena aku jago masak' _

Well, Regulus memang pandai memasak. Itu semua berkat Narcissa yang selalu minta ditemani masak dengan Regulus, sayangnya masakan Narcissa selalu gagal sedangkan masakan Regulus selalu sempurna- membuat Narcissa iri pada Regulus.

Dan, ya, setiap bulan memang Regulus sering memberikan hadiah untuk Peter berupa makanan. Yaahh, jadi intinya Regulus memanfaatkan Peter untuk mengetahui informasi tentang hubungan Sirius dan Remus agar ia bisa menghancurkannya, sedangkan Peter memanfaatkan Regulus demi mendapatkan makanan

Dan Regulus_ sweatdrop_ mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi, kita putus?" kata Regulus agak lega, sebenarnya ia juga ga mau sama Peter

"Oke" kata Peter "Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengirimiku makanan dua kali lipat" kata Peter senang.

Regulus _jawsdrop_, mampus, sepertinya tabungannya akan cepat habis untuk memberi makan Peter.

* * *

BUUUAAAK

"Aduh, duh, duh... sialan, siapa yang menimpa kepalaku dengan buku tebal, brengsek?!" umpat Regulus meringis, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan ternyata si pelaku adalah Ryusei

Ya, Ryusei Gray, rival Regulus

Twitch!

"Heh, enak-enakkan, ya, pacaran di sini sampai lupa tugas kita dari Prof. McGonagall membuat PR sepanjang dua perkamen" kata Ryusei dengan tangan dilipat di dada

"Huh, lagian PR-nya sudah selesai ini" kata Regulus sambil melihat perkamen yang baru saja jatuh menimpa kepalanya

Ryusei menggeram pelan dan

"Dasar bodoh!"

PLAAAK

Setelah menampar Regulus, Ryusei langsung pergi...

... meninggalkan Regulus dan Peter yang keheranan.

* * *

_'Kenapa tadi aku menampar si Black itu? Dan kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini melihat Black bersama Pettigrew?! Arrgh, apa yang salah denganku, sih?!'_ batin Ryusei frustasi

Ryusei melewati koridor dengan aura tak enak, membuat para murid yang satu koridor dengan Ryusei harus menjauh beberapa meter.

"Brengsek..."

BUUAAAKK!

Para murid entah itu dari kelas dibawah Ryusei, atau kakak kelas Ryusei, semuanya langsung merinding setelah Ryusei menonjok dinding kastil sampai retak- dan hebatnya tangan Ryusei tidak berdarah sama sekali.

"Fufufufu..." tawa Ryusei, sekali lagi membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang merinding.

* * *

"Grr, biarkan aku masuk!" geram Ryusei dengan aura kematian yang menyebar luas

"Tidak. Kau harus menjawab teka-tekiku dulu, baru boleh masuk" kata pengetuk pintu berbentuk elang kesal (bener ga sih si penjaga Ravenclaw-nya?)

"Grrr, aku sudah _badmood_, tambah _badmood_ gara-gara kau!" geram Ryusei "Cepat buka atau..."

BUUUAAAAK!

Lagi-lagi Ryusei menghancurkan dinding kastil lagi, "Kau akan menjadi seperti ini"

"Oke, oke, baiklah... silahkan" kata si elang ketakutan(?) sambil membukakan pintu untuk Ryusei.

Di kamar Ryusei,

"Eh, Ryusei?! Wow, auramu kelam sekali!" kata Marvel Sanders, sepupu Ryusei dan teman sekamar Ryusei

"Benar, kenapa kau bisa se-badmood itu?" tanya Caroline Sanders, kakak kembar Marvel

"Keluar!" kata Ryusei

"Eh?!"

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

Ryusei segera mengusir- menendang dua sepupunya dari kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu dengan suara keras.

"Dia kenapa sih?" kata Caroline bingung

"Entah, lagi datang bulan kali?" jawab Marvel sekenanya.

* * *

Di kamar Ryusei,

"Brengsek!" geram Ryusei sambil melempar jubah dan dasinya ke sembarang tempat, melepas kunciran rambutnya dan melepas kacamatanya lalu diletakkan di laci dekat kasurnya

"AARRRGGGHH!"

Ryusei berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan campur aduk

"Brengsek! Black brengsek! Dasar Black brengsek!" geram Ryusei sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi plus guling-guling di tempat tidur

"Hhh..." Ryusei menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil kalung yang tersimpan di lacinya, sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin yang bisa dibuka

Saat Ryusei membukanya, terlihat dua lembar foto muggle yang sudah lama, dua foto itu tergambar dua anak kecil yang terlihat gembira. Foto anak kecil berambut hitam dan anak kecil berambut cokelat dan berkacamata- Regulus dan Ryusei saat berumur 3 tahun.

Satu foto dimana Regulus dan Ryusei ciuman- sebenarnya foto itu diambil sama Andromeda Black dengan kamera muggle-nya, dan satu foto dimana Regulus mencium pipi Ryusei

Oke, foto yang aneh kalau mengingat Ryusei dan Regulus adalah rival.

"Bodoh..." guman Ryusei _blushing_,

Ryusei jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_"Main nikah-nikahan?" kata Regulus kecil dengan polos  
_

_"Lalu, ciapa yang jadi pengantinnya?" kata Ryusei_

_"Kalian berdua" kata Andromeda cekikikan, "'Cissy, kau setuju, tidak?"  
_

_Narcissa mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kak!"  
_

_"Tapi kami kan laki-laki" jawab Regulus, "Bukannya tidak boleh?"  
_

_"Siapa bilang tidak boleh? Tentu boleh, kok... lagian ini kan hanya permainan" jawab Andromeda  
_

_"Telus, ciapa yang jadi pengantin wanitanya?" kata Ryusei  
_

_"Hmm, Ryusei saja!" kata Andromeda  
_

_"Ryusei juga cute dan cantik, kok" kata Narcissa  
_

_"Eh? Lyusei? Ngga! Lyusei cowok! Lagian Lyusei ngga cantik!" kata Ryusei dengan logat cadelnya_

_"Hee, tapi kau cocok, lho" kata Andromeda  
_

_Ryusei menggeleng  
_

_"Harus mau! Nanti kakak 'Cissy kasih kue, deh" kata Narcissa  
_

_"Hmm, oke deh! Tapi janji ya!" kata Ryusei dengan puppy eyes-nya  
_

_"Kyaaa, lucu!" kata Narcissa sambil memeluk erat Ryusei  
_

_"Hush, hush... kau ini, 'Cissy" kata Andromeda sweatdrop  
_

_"Sirius jadi pasturnya!" kata Sirius semangat "Sirius mau jadi penghulunya! Mau! Mau!"  
_

_"Iya, iya..."._

_"Tunggu... ada yang kurang" kata Regulus sambil memetik beberapa bunga dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah lingkaran bunga (author ga tau namanya) dan meletakkannya di kepala Ryusei  
_

_"Kan kalau begini Ryusei tambah cantik" kata Regulus nyengir  
_

_Wajah Ryusei tambah memerah.  
_

_"Tunggu!" kata Narcissa "Ini juga!"  
_

_Narcissa memberikan sebuket bunga untuk Ryusei  
_

_"Hush, ini bisa-bisa jadi pernikahan beneran" kata Andromeda "Baiklah, Sirius, kau siap?"_

_"Tentu, bos!" kata Sirius sambil hormat _

_"Oke, mulai!"_

_"Tapi.. aku tak tahu bagaimana menjadi pastur" kata Sirius_

_Andromeda jawsdrop, "Asal saja!"_

_"Oke".  
_

_"Ehem, err... maukah Anda, saudara Regulus Arcturus Black, siap menerima saudara Ryusei Gray sebagai istri, err.. suami? masa bodo, ah! Dan akan... err, tetap setia dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun susah?" kata Sirius agak menggerutu  
_

_"Ya, saya siap"  
_

_"Dan saudara Ryusei Gray, apakah anda siap menerima saudara Regulus Arcturus Black sebagai suami anda, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun susah?"  
_

_"Ya, saya siap"  
_

_"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian sah menjadi sepasang suami-suami(?), err, bodo ah.. silahkan pengantin pria untuk mencium pasangannya.. eh, ciuman?!"  
_

_"Kak, apakah kami harus ciuman?" tanya Regulus  
_

_"Tentu saja" jawab Narcissa  
_

_'Sekalian aku dapat foto bagus, fufufu...' batin Andromeda  
_

_"Oke" kata Regulus polos.  
_

_CHUUU~  
_

_JEPREET  
_

_"Berhasil!" guman Andromeda  
_

_"KYAAAA!" Narcissa memekik saat Regulus benar-benar mencium Ryusei tepat di bibir, membuat Ryusei memerah  
_

_"Ugh, wajahmu lucu saat memerah!" kata Regulus sambil mencubit pipi Ryusei, lalu mencium pipi Ryusei  
_

_Dan kejadian itu juga berhasil dipotret oleh Andromeda  
_

_"Ehem, bukannya saat pernikahan ada acara makan-makan, jadi... mana acara makan-makannya?"kata Sirius polos  
_

_Narcissa dan Andromeda sweatdrop  
_

_"Kalau begitu, di rumah saja... pasti Mum sudah memasak sesuatu yang lezat untuk kita!" kata Narcissa  
_

_Semua mengangguk dan segera pergi ke Black Manor.  
_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK OFF**  
_

* * *

Wajah Ryusei memerah lagi

"Ugh, kejadian yang memalukan" kata Ryusei "Kenapa aku mau saja diajak nikah-nikahan sama Regulus? Ugh, pakai ciuman segala lagi... ciuman pertamaku pula"

Ryusei tambah memerah, lalu ia mengambil bantal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Teriakan Ryusei beruntung teredam oleh bantal, jadi takkan terdengar

"BLACK BRENGSEK! MATI SANA! DASAR REGULUS CENGENG! BRENGSEK!"

Sementara itu, Marvel dan Caroline ternyata masih berada di depan kamar Regulus.

"Ckckck, pasti tuh anak teriak lagi, tapi memakai bantal agar suaranya tidak terdengar... bodoh" kata Caroline

"Padahal kalau suka dengan Regulus Black tinggal bilang saja... dasar anak polos" kata Marvel menghela nafas, "Paling tidak ia kan bisa mendesak Black muda itu untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya karena seenak jidat mencium Ryusei"

* * *

Seminggu sebelum 25 Desember, sehabis pelajaran Ramalan, para siswa sudah kebanyakan pergi, tetapi Severus Snape dan Sirius Black keluar belakangan.

"Ck, sial... aku masih belum tahu apa yang dirahasiakan Potter bersama gengnya, pasti mereka ingin berbuat keusilan sampai bersembunyi malam-malam seperti itu" kata Severus pelan

Tanpa sadar, gumanannya itu ternyata terdengar oleh Sirius Black.

_'Eh? malam... tunggu! Apakah ia tahu aku dan para Marauders pergi dengan Jubah Gaib, dia tidak tahu James punya Jubah Gaib, kan?_' batin Sirius_ 'Tunggu, mungkin ini bisa dimanfaatkan'_

Sirius menyeringai.

"Hey, Snape" kata Sirius sambil meraih tangan Severus dari belakang

"Apa, hah?!" kata Severus dingin

"Kau mau tahu kan, tentang kemana aku dan Marauders pergi beberapa minggu yang lalu, bukan?" kata Sirius

Severus menoleh, "Darimana kau ta-"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar perkataanmu tadi" kata Sirius memotong

"Dasar tukang nguping" kata Severus sinis

"Aku tak peduli... tapi, benarkan dugaanku tadi?"

"Memang kau ingin apa kalau aku penasaran?"

"Hm, baiklah akan ku beritahu..." kata Sirius menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Severus

"Tanggal 25 Desember malam hari, tunggu di dekat Dedalu Perkasa... tunggu sampai aku dan yang lainnya sampai, baru nanti kau ikuti kami. Mengerti?" bisik Sirius

Lalu Sirius segera beranjak meninggalkan Severus yang membeku sesaat.

* * *

25 Desember, malam hari.

Severus sudah ada di dekat Dedalu, sekarang ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak menunggu para Marauders

"Hey, cepetan dong, Wormtail, Padfoot!" geram James

Peter hanya menggerut sedangkan Sirius tetap santai sambil melihat sana-sini, mencari sosok Severus

"Ck, kita harus cepat!" kata James sambil meraih sebuah tongkat panjang dari timbunan salju dan menekan tonjolan di dekat akar Dedalu, seketika Dedalu berhenti bergerak- membuat Severus terkejut

"Ayo, masuk"

James, Remus, Peter, dan Sirius segera masuk... diikuti diam-diam oleh Severus.

Mereka menyelusuri sebuah lorong gelap- Severus tidak bisa menggunakan 'Lumos' karena takut ketahuan

Dan tanpa di duga-duga, lorong panjang itu membawa mereka ke Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Di Shrieking Shack, malam ini sedang bulan purnama

Kini para Marauder tersiram cahaya rembulan, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Remus bergetar kencang

Tiba-tiba tubuh Remus membesar, lalu tumbuh bulu lembat di tubuhnya, terdengar raungan serigala- ya, Remus bertransformasi menjadi _Werewolf_

Severus syok, bagaimana tidak? Ia barusaja menyaksikan hal yang tak terduga. Itu membuat tubuh Severus terguncang, ia merasa semua saraf anggota geraknya langsung mati rasa

Setelah Remus berubah menjadi werewolf dengan sempurna, para Marauder pun berubah, Sirius langsung berubah menjadi wujud Animagi-nya dan segera menahan Remus untuk tidak melukai sahabatnya yang lain

James hendak berubah, tetapi-

"Ti... tidak mungkin..."

James langsung menoleh, dan pupil matanya melebar setelah mendapati sosok Severus di belakangnya.

Severus perlahan mundur dengan tubuh bergetar, lalu membalikan badan dan berlari pergi

"Wormtail, bantu Padfoot untuk menangani Moony! Aku akan menyusul Snape!" kata James hendak mengejar Severus

Peter mengangguk, lalu ia bertransformasi menjadi tikus dan berusaha membantu Sirius.

* * *

Sementara itu,

"Snape! Tunggu... hhh..." kata James berlari

Tetapi Severus tidak mengindahkannya, ia terlalu sibuk berlari dan jantungnya sudah berpacu cepat (ditambah dengan rasa ketakutannya tadi)

"Snape!"

"Tidak!"

Severus sudah berhasil keluar dari lorong yang panjang itu, tetapi...

BUAAAAKK

Tanpa di duga Dedalu Perkasa menyerang Severus dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dan membuat kepala Severus terbentur bebatuan yang membuatnya pingsan

"Snape!"

James langsung berlari ke arah Severus yang terkapar akibat di serang Dedalu Perkasa

Walaupun begitu, James langsung diserang Dedalu, sayangnya James berhasil menahannya

"Cih, sial! Kalau begini ia bisa mati!"

Tiba-tiba saja si Dedalu berusaha menusuk Severus, tetapi dengan sigapnya James langsung segera menghampiri tubuh Severus dan memeluknya dari belakang (cie, ciee~), akan tetapi...

JJLLEEEEEBB.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di Hospital Wings.

"Nggh.. ngg..."

Severus membuka matanya perlahan, walaupun begitu kepalanya masih terasa sakit

"Di.. dimana aku?"

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya, Snape" kata Madam Pomfrey lega "Kau berada di Hospital Wings"

"A, apa yang terjadi...?" lirih Severus sambil berusaha duduk

"Semalam kau habis diserang Dedalu Perkasa, beruntung James Potter buru-buru menyelamatkanmu. Kau hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan dan pingsan, tidak terlalu berat. Tetapi Potter mengalami luka yang cukup serius, tetapi tidak membuatnya harus dirawat karena lukanya" kata Madam Pomfrey sambil mengambil beberapa ramuan untuk Severus

Tiba-tiba kepala Severus seakan disengat listrik, ingatan tentang kejadian semalam terulang kembali di kepalanya

Severus menggeram pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku(?) jari-jarinya memutih, mata Severus benar-benar terpancar kebencian yang mendalam.

"Syukurlah kau juga sudah sadar, Potter"

"Nnggh... dimana Snape?" lirih James sambil berusaha duduk, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan

Dan James langsung mendapati sosok Severus, dan berusaha mendekatinya

"Snape..."

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Tiba-tiba para Marauder datang dan terkejut Severus membentak James

"Snape..."

James menepuk pundak Severus, tetapi langsung ditepis Severus dengan kasar

"Jangan menyentuhku..." geramnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa-"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, BRENGSEK!"

James tercengang

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! DASAR MONSTER! KALIAN SEMUA MONSTER!" bentak Severus marah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Sorry lama update, dan sorry kata-katanya ngga baku banget T^T  
**

**sebenarnya niatnya mau menamatkan chapter ini hari Minggu, tetapi gara-gara asik baca komik Yaoi, saat mau ngetik lagi: "Mampus, tadi gw mau ngetik apa"  
**

**Akhirnya saya ngelanjutin lagi keesokan harinya, dan belum tamat ._.  
**

**Untung bisa ditamatin, sorry kalau rada kacau juga, apalagi pas dibagian flashback-nya si Ryusei, maklum... Ryusei kan karakter dadakan .-.  
**

**Review, or Flame? (Flame ceritanya, bukan pair atau authornya!)  
**


	5. Valentine Gift

** ecca. augest: hmm, apa yang terjadi, ya? XDD #plak**

**olive1315: wkwkwk, bener, ku juga udah ga sabar menanti XD #plak (Severus: woy, lo kan authornya!)  
**

** kurama. red99: bener, sujud syukur deh si Regy beneran ga suka sama Peter... tapi si Regy langsung bangkrut gegara ngasih makan Peter XDD #plak  
**

**Al-Mcs: errr, aku ga bisa T^T #nangis sambil meluk Sebastian  
#dibantai Ciel Phantomhive  
**

**arabella: err, mungkin... daaaan, kenapa tebakan anda benar? whoaaa, anda cocok menggantikan Prof. Trelawney XDD  
dan tentang mirip dengan suatu fict, mungkin fict _'Under My Skin'_ yang ditulis author _'Sabaku no Ghee_', bukan? Aku juga suka fict-nya lho, lagi nunggu nih bagaimana akhirnya Severus sama James XDD  
**

* * *

**05. Valentine Gift  
**

* * *

_"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! DASAR MONSTER! KALIAN SEMUA MONSTER!" bentak Severus marah._

"Snape..."

"Snape, Tenanglah! Potter, sebaiknya kau pergi dulu... sepertinya dia masih terguncang" kata Madam Pomfrey sambil mendekati Severus dan menjejalinya ramuan penenang

James sebenarnya enggan pergi, tetapi setelah Remus menepuk pundaknya dan melihat pandangan Remus seakan berbicara _'Lebih-baik-kita-tinggalkan-Snape'_

James menghela nafas lalu mengangguk,

Akhirnya dengan berat hati James dan para Marauder lain pun pergi.

* * *

Setelah para Marauder pergi, Dumbledore datang

"Selamat datang Kepala Sekolah, anda ingin menemui Snape, bukan?" kata Madam Pomfrey

Dumbledore tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang, tapi tolong jangan buat dia memikirkan hal semalam... _well,_ beruntung ia diselamatkan Potter, dan Hagrid cepat datang ke TKP setelah mendengar kegaduhan dari pondoknya" kata Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas "Kira-kira siapa ya yang memberitahu kalau Lupin akan bertransformasi kemarin malam?"

"Biar waktu yang menjawabnya..." kata Dumbledore

Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepalanya sambil angkat bahu, lalu meninggalkan Dumbledore dan Severus

"Apakah kau sudah baikan, Mr. Snape? Bolehkah kita bicara sebentar?"

Severus mengangguk pelan, lalu Dumbledore menggambar sebuah kursi di udara dan muncullah kursi sungguhan

"Kau tak keberatan kalau aku sedikit mengungkit tentang masalah semalam bukan?" kata Dumbleodore sambil duduk

Severus mengangguk

"_Well,_ aku ada satu permintaan... bisakah kau rahasiakan bahwa Remus Lupin adalah _werewolf?_"

Severus agak terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke Kepala Sekolah, "Anda... sudah tahu kalau Lupin... _werewolf?_"

Dumbledore mengangguk

"Lalu kenapa Anda mempersilahkannya masuk ke sekolah ini?!" kata Severus agak membentak

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan... Lupin adalah seorang _werewolf_ yang dibenci penyihir lain... keluarganya pun miskin, mereka harus berpindah-pindah kalau ada yang tahu anaknya seorang _werewolf._.. tentu saja aku mau menerimanya karena keadaannya, _Shrieking Shack_ pun aku jadikan tempat untuk Lupin bertransformasi, dengan menanam Dedalu Perkasa dan membuat lorong ke sana agar Lupin bisa diam-diam pergi, lalu aku sebarkan isu bohong tentang ada hantu di tempat itu" kata Dumbledore "Semua guru juga sudah tahu kalau Lupin adalah _werewolf_"

"EEEHH?!"

Severus menatap kepala sekolahnya dengan horor

Dumbledore menghela nafas, "Jadi intinya... maukah kau merahasiakan bahwa Lupin adalah seorang _werewolf_? Tentang masalah kemarin malam, akan aku usahakan menutupi dari pihak luar"

"Entahlah... mungkin aku bisa, tapi aku tak menjamin"

Dumbledore tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Severus

"Itu sudah kuanggap sebagai jawaban_ 'iya'_" kata Dumbledore seraya berdiri "_Well_, aku harus pamit untuk mengurusi beberapa persoalan... jaga dirimu baik-baik"

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Hogwarts kembali diguncangkan oleh perkataan Dumbledore tentang Severus yang diserang Dedalu, _well_... banyak yang meragukan cerita itu, karena, mana mungkin Severus yang pendiam mau diam-diam ke tempat Dedalu tanpa persiapan?

Dan berkat insiden saat Natal, hubungan Severus dan James sangat keruh... ya, Severus selalu menghindari James setiap saat, tentu saja saat James mendekat, Severus tak segan-segan memantrai James. Oh, bahkan Severus masih ingat dirinya pernah kehilangan kendali dan tak sengaja merapalkan Kutukan Cruciatus pada James yang membuat Severus mendapat detensi dari Riddle berupa membantu Filch membersihkan ruang piala

Ini membuat para Fujodanshi di Hogwarts maupun diluar Hogwarts harus nangis darah gara-gara hal ini- dan mereka juga bersumpah akan membunuh dengan sadis orang yang telah memperkeruh hubugan James dan Severus.

Dan, tentu saja akibat hal ini detensi dari Riddle tak bisa dilaksanakan, dan dengan berat hati Riddle harus _'menghentikan'_ detensinya untuk sementara.

* * *

Di kantor Riddle,

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Tom?"

"HUAAA, ABRAXAS!"

GUBRAAAAK

"Aduh, duh, duh..."

"Kau ini lupa lagi, ya... kalau aku sudah mati dan ini hanya arwahku yang kau panggil dengan Batu Kebangkitan" kata Abraxas _sweatdrop_ sambil memandang mantan seme-nya itu

Riddle segera bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya dari debu, "Habis, aku kangen"

Abraxas mendengus, "Kalau kau kangen denganku, kenapa kau tidak hancurkan _Hocrux_-mu lalu mati agar kita bisa berdua di alam sana?"

"Lalu melewatkan adegan_ yaoi_ yang seru ini?"

"Sejak kapak kau jadi fudan?"

"Entah, mungkin baru-baru ini"

Abraxas _sweatdrop_ lagi

"Kau benar-benar telah berubah banyak, Tom... kau jadi sangat _out of character_ dari yang dulu"

"Oh, ayolah... semua orang mengalami perubahan" kata Riddle memutar bola matanya bosan "Lagian aku akan sangat ooc di depanmu, _honey_"

Dan Abraxas pun merasa ia telah salah memilih Tom Marvolo Riddle sebagai pacarnya dulu

"Kau ini..." kata Abraxas "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Ugh, ini tentang dua muridku yang pernah aku beri detensi dulu. Kau ingat?" kata Riddle agak muram, ia pun segera duduk di kursinya

"Hm, siapa nih, Ryusei Gray dan Regulus Black, atau James Potter dan Severus Prince Snape?" kata Abraxas tengah mengingat-ingat

"Potter dan Snape"

"Kenapa lagi dengan mereka berdua?"

"Ugh, ini gara-gara insiden saat Natal lalu, saat itu Remus Lupin bertransformasi menjadi _werewolf_, sialnya, ketahuan Snape... tentu saja ada yang membocorkan informasi ini... sial! Akan aku beri detensi berat untuk orang yang telah merusak detensiku yang indah!" geram Riddle dengan aura membunuh yang berkoar-koar

Abraxas _sweatdrop_ lagi, _'Merlin, kenapa aku memilih dia sebagai seme-ku?'_

"Jadi... bagaimana?" kata Abraxas menghela nafas

"Ugh, aku terpaksa menghentikan detensiku sampai mereka baikan... aku hanya tinggal menunggu saja" kata Riddle

Abraxas menghela nafas lagi, "Sabar sajalah..."

* * *

Saat makan malam, di meja Gryffindor James terlihat sangat resah, ya, buktinya saja James makan dengan perlahan sambil sesekali melirik ke meja Slytherin

Orang yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengangguk maklum, karena Lily Evans- orang yang disukai James sedang makan bersama Severus di meja Slytherin

"Ugh, aku tak nafsu makan" keluh James lesu

"Aneh, biasanya kau makan sama brutalnya dengan Wormtail dan Padfoot" kata Remus heran, dan langsung mendapat pukulan sayang(?) dari James

"Ugh, kau ini..." kata James terkekeh "Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu"

"Tentang masalah malam Natal?" kata Remus pelan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tak ada yang menguping pembicaraannya

James mengangguk, "Aku mengerti ia bisa semarah itu- aku bahkan tak menyangka ia benar-benar meng-crucio-ku beberapa hari lalu, tapi aku hanya penasaran bagaimana Sev- Snape bisa tahu kalau kita pergi ke Shrieking Shack malam itu"

Hampir saja James keceplosan memanggil Severus dengan nama depannya

"Yeah, aku juga memikirkan hal itu" kata Remus "Apa ada yang berkhianat?"

"Mungkin, sayangnya kita tak tahu siapa... apakah diantara kita berempat, atau dari para guru... mungkin ada hantu yang tahu dan tak sengaja membocorkannya pada Snape?" kata James

"Mungkin saja... HEY, PADFOOT! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SUKA JAHILI WORMTAIL TERUS!"

Remus langsung memukul kepala Sirius dengan keras dan membuat salah satu Black itu meringis

_"Sorry, sorry..."_ katanya sambil nyengir

Remus mendengus lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

* * *

Di meja Slytherin, Lily terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Severus yang terlihat tak nafsu makan. Oh, ayolah... sahabat Severus saja, seperti Lucius Malfoy, Andromeda Black, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, dan Regulus Black (kebanyakan Black O.O") saja tidak sekhawatir itu. Oke, memang Lily adalah sahabat pertama Severus, tapi cemasnya ga sebegitunya kali =="

"Ayolah, Sev... kau harus makan! Nanti kalau kau tak makan, kau takkan punya tenaga... lama-lama kau bisa sakit, Sev" bujuk Lily

"Tapi aku tak lapar, Lils" jawab Severus sambil menghela nafas

"Tapi tetap kau harus makan! Ini demi dirimu juga, Sev!" paksa Lily sambil berusaha menjejali sebuah roti ke mulut Severus "Cepat buka!"

Tapi Severus memberontak, bahkan Lily sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya- _deathglare_ yang mematikan

"CEPAT BUKAA!" bentak Lily kesal

Severus menggeleng cepat

Terpaksa Lily harus menginjak kaki Severus dengan amat keras (dan Severus yakin tulang ruas kakinya sudah remuk- lebih parah lagi sudah hancur), dan membuat Severus mengaduh kesakitan. Lily tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung memasukkan roti itu ke mulut Severus bulat-bulat dan membuat Severus terbatuk-batuk.

Baru saja Severus berusaha mengunyah dan menelannya, Lily sudah menjejalinya segelas minuman ke mulutnya yang membuat Severus tersedak

"Oh, Severus... maaf ya!" kata Lily bersalah sambil menepuk punggung Severus keras, membuat Severus harus meringis kesakitan lagi

Yang melihat adegan (kekerasan) itu hanya _sweatdrop_ dan membantin, _'Kau terlalu kejam, Evans'._

* * *

_Well_, walapun begitu sepertinya ada yang tidak menapak tanah saat ini. Terlihat Regulus sedang sama lesunya dengan James.

"Hhh.. sebaiknya sekarang saja" gumannya sambil menghela nafas, Regulus segera mengambil tasnya dan segera beranjak dari meja Slytherin

Bellatrix heran sekali melihat sepupunya pergi begitu cepat, ia tak menyangka kalau Regulus sedang berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw, meja tempat Ryusei berada.

"Aduh, duh, duh... itu sangat konyol Carol" kata Ryusei menahan tawa "Lagian kau itu kejam sekali..."

Caroline terkekeh, "Tapi dianya duluan yang mulai, jadi aku ladeni saja"

"Hey, Ryu. Sepertinya ada yang mencarimu" kata Rod Hunter sambil menepuk pundak Ryusei dan menunjuk ke arah belakang, sontak saja Ryusei menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Regulus tengah menuju ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Black?!" kata Ryusei sinis dan dingin, sepertinya kesenangannya menguap entah kemana

"Ini" kata Regulus sambil memberikan setumpuk buku dan beberapa gulungan perkamen "Buku milikmu yang pernah kau taruh ke kepalaku"

"Oh" jawab Ryusei sekenanya sambil memasukan buku-buku dan perkamen itu ke tasnya "Lalu mau apa lagi kau?"

Regulus menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan, _well,_ beberapa minggu yang lalu kan kau sempat marah-marah padaku sambil melempar semua buku itu ke kepalaku, plus kau telah menamparku. Tentu saja aku hanya ingin tahu apa salahku padamu saat itu"

Ryusei mendengus, "Bukannya kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Well, aku minta, err... maaf, kalau aku tidak membantumu dalam mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi, tapi tak perlu memukulku dengan beberapa buku dan menamparku, dong!" kata Regulus setengah hati, Black meminta maaf pada seseorang itu adalah keajaiban besar

Ryusei mendadak merasakan semua darahnya mengalir ke wajahnya, _well_, bukan tanpa alasan Ryusei menampar Regulus, sih

"Lu, lupakan saja hal itu" kata Ryusei sedikit terbata sambil memakan pudingnya

Regulus mendengus sambil melipat tangannya didada, "Enak saja, itu sedikit mencoreng harga diriku, Gray"

BRAAAAKK

Semua membeku saat Ryusei memukul meja makan Ravenclaw sehingga terbelah dengan sangat mudahnya

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja, kau mau mati, hah?!" geram Ryusei sambil men_deathglare_ Regulus

Regulus memutar bola matanya bosan, "Oh, ayolah.. aku sudah ribuan kali mendengar kau mengancamku, dan nyatanya walaupun kau sering menyumpahiku mati, buktinya aku berada dihadapanmu sekarang, bukan?"

Karena kesal, Ryusei lebih memilih beranjak pergi

"Hoy, hoy... kenapa pergi?! Woy, diajak ngomong malah kabur!" kata Regulus sambil mengejar Ryusei.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya- yaitu dengan keributan yang seperti biasa (mungkin lebih parah lagi). Padahal para staf guru sudah senang Severus dan James sudah tidak saling melontarkan mantra, tetapi sekarang malah lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Setiap James mendekati Severus, baru saja James menepuk bahu Severus, Severus sudah melontarkan mantra elemen petir yang tak mampu dikuasai murid kelas tiga pada umumnya. Bukan itu saja, Sirius yang melihat pun langsung kesal dan membalas serangan Severus. Daaan, akhirnya terjadilah adu mantra antara Severus dan Sirius, ini cukup membuat kewalahan para guru untuk memberi mereka detensi terus-menerus. Hhhh, berdo'a sajalah supaya masalah ini cepat selesai.

* * *

Sejujurnya, James sedang mencurigai satu orang, ya, orang itu adalah Sirius Black. Kenapa? Kenapa ia mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri? Karena orang yang terlihat tenang (atau senang) dengan kejadian malam Natal itu adalah Sirius. Tetapi James agak ragu untuk hal ini, karena ia tak mau menfitnah sahabatnya sendiri. Tetapi...

Di awal Februari di malam hari, James yang hendak keluar dari kamar mendengar langkah kaki seseorang.

_'Pasti Sirius, dasar, bocah itu habis kemana sih?'_ batin James

Tentu saja James hendak memegang kenop pintu dan segera keluar, tetapi...

"Hhh, sial! Padahal ku pikir dengan membocorkan informasi tentang malam Natal lalu, aku bisa menjauhkan Snivellus dengan Prongs... memang sih sekarang mereka sudah jauhan- hanya Snivellus saja yang terlihat benar-benar menjauhi Prongs, tapi Prongs selalu mendekati Snivellus itu! Arrrgggh, dengan apa lagi agar aku bisa membuat Snivellus dan Prongs bermusuhan lagi seperti dulu?!" gerutu Sirius sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

DEG!

"Tadi apa dia bilang? Dia... dia yang telah membocorkan informasi tentang malam Natal itu?! Dia.. dialah yang membuat Snape hampir mati... dia juga hampir membuat Moony dikeluarkan! Sialan! Akan ku beri si brengsek itu pelajaran!" guman James kesal.

Sirius, kau baru saja mengubah seekor kucing jinak menjadi singa yang mengamuk

Saat Sirius hendak masuk kamar, tiba-tiba...

BUUUAAAAKK!

"A, apa yang terjadi?!" kata Remus terbangun, Peter juga terbangun, tetapi setelah melihat Sirius dan James yang kelihatannya bertengkar lagi, ia lebih memilih memakai penutup telinga dan pergi tidur lagi. Toh, kejadian Sirius dan James bertengkar di kamar itu adalah kejadian biasa.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, James?!" kata Sirius terkejut sambil berusaha bangkit, James baru saja memukulnya hingga terpental beberapa meter dan jatuh

"Memberi pelajaran padamu, brengsek!" geram James

"Memangnya apa salahku, Prongs? A, aku tak mengerti" kata Sirius sambil mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya, pukulan James memang lumayan keras

"Kau tanya apa salahmu, hah?!" bentak James "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?! Barusan aku mendengar kaulah yang telah mengumpankan Snape pada Moony! Sahabat macam apa kau yang teganya membuat sahabatnya sendiri sebagai kambing hitam!"

DEG!

_'Sirius?! Ja, jadi kau... tapi ini...'_ batin Remus terkejut,

"Si, Sirius... a, apa itu benar? Kau yang telah membuat Snape hampir mati?! Ta, tapi... kenapa?" kata Remus terbata,

"Kenapa?!" kata Sirius dengan nada suara tinggi "Tentu saja karena aku membencinya, aku membenci Snivellus! Memang awalnya kitalah yang selalu membuat perkara dengannya. Tetapi sejak menginjak kelas tiga, kau selalu bersama Snivellus sehingga waktu kebersamaan kita berkurang!" Sirius menunjuk James

"Hah, omong kosong! Hanya alasan sepele itu saja kau hampir membunuh seseorang, Black!" bentak James "Sekarang jelaskan alasanmu yang sesungguhnya! Ooohh, apa karena kau cemburu?!"

"Ya! Aku **cemburu**, James!" kata Sirius

Remus membisu, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana

Sedangkan James hanya mendecakkan lidah dengan jengkel, "Alasan tak normal! Cemburu, cih"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, James... karena asal kau tahu saja, aku... aku **mencintaimu** sejak dulu, James Potter" kata Sirius pelan

PRAAAANNG

Remus merasa hatinya benar-benar sudah hancur dan mungkin menjadi debu sekarang. _'Apakah sebegitu cintanya Sirius pada James, sampai-sampai ia tega menjadikanku... aku... aku tak percaya... apakah kau membenciku, Sirius? Setelah aku berkorban begitu banyak untukmu...'_

James merasa sesaat ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Tunggu, Sirius jatuh cinta padanya? Ohh, tidak mungkin, ini **sangat** konyol sekali

"Maaf, ulangi! Aku tidak begitu menangkap kata-katamu tadi. Kau bilang, kau mencintaiku, hah?! Sepertinya aku harus periksa telingaku besok" kata James sambil mengorek telinganya

"Ya, aku mencintamu, James! Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu!" kata Sirius dengan suara meninggi.

Hey, Peter! Jangan seenaknya tidur, dong!

BUUAAAGGHH!

Sekali lagi James memukul Sirius lalu meraih kerah jubahnya

"LALU KENAPA KAU BARU KATAKAN SEKARANG, HAH?! LALU, KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMINTA REMUS UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHMU, HAH?! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, BLACK! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA HATI REMUS SEKARANG?!" bentak James di wajah Sirius "Ohh, atau kau hanya menganggap Remus sebagai pelampiasanmu, sebagai tempat pelampiasan perasaanmu yang tak tersampaikan padaku? Kau hanya menganggap Remus sebagai alat, bukan sahabatmu atau kekasihmu?!"

"Bukan itu mak-"

"LALU APA ALASANNYA, HAH?!" bentak James sambil melepaskan kerah baju Sirius "Cukup! Aku sudah muak! Sepertinya ini memang akhirnya!"

James segera menuju tempat tidurnya, meraih kopernya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya

"Tunggu, kau mau ngapain, James?!" kata Remus yang sepertinya baru menapak tanah "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi dari sini! Aku sudah muak dengan keadaan ini! Sekarang aku nyatakan Marauder** bubar**, kalau kalian tak terima, aku saja yang** keluar** dari geng ini! Dan kau, Black, kita putus dari hubugan persahabatan! Aku muak dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanak! Cih, aku juga muak melihat wajahmu itu!" kata James sambil meraih kopernya "Aku mau tukar tempat tidur dengan Frank!"

Dan James segera keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Sirius yang masih terdiam dan Remus yang langsung terduduk lemas.

* * *

Tahun ini benar-benar tahun yang berat bagi Remus, pasalnya, ia sudah disulitkan dengan masalah Severus, sekarang tentang sahabat-sahabatnya yang terpecah belah, James dan Sirius memang sedang bermusuhan. Buktinya saja, saat sarapan terlihat James benar-benar menjauhi Sirius, ia lebih memilih duduk di meja Hufflepuff dan mengumbar aura permusuhan pada Sirius.

"Hhhh..." Remus menghela nafas, pikirannya benar-benar kacau, bahkan bersantai di tepi Danau Hitam pun tidak bisa menjernihkan kepalanya "Merlin, tolong kuatkanlah batinku dalam menghadapi ujian berat yang menerpaku"

Remus terdiam sesaat, kepalanya menunduk dan pandangannya kosong

_'Sepertinya aku benar-benar pembawa masalah... orang tuaku sudah susah mengurusiku, lalu sialnya aku menjadi werewolf gara-gara werewolf bajingan itu... sekarang sahabat-sahabat pertamaku pun bermusuhan... Tuhan, apa sebaiknya aku mati saja'_ batin Remus

Tanpa disadari airmata mengalir dari mata Remus, ia menangis dalam kesunyian.

PLUK

"Hey, Lupin"

Remus mendongak, ia mendapati Regulus Black tengah menyondorkan sekaleng minuman soda muggle (yang didapat entah darimana)

"Nih"

"Thanks" kata Remus sambil mengambil kaleng minuman itu dan segera membuka dan meminumnya

Regulus pun duduk di samping Remus, "Kenapa kau menangis? Dan kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini"

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

Regulus mendengus, "Bukan maksudku sih... _well_, aku kan juga perlu tahu hubunganmu dengan kakakku sudah sejauh mana, kau kan _calon kakak iparku_" kata Regulus setengah jengkel

Remus menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin... aku tak tahu apakah statusku masih pacar Sirius atau bukan"

"Kau... bertengkar dengan kakakku?" kata Regulus sedikit terkejut "Apa yang dilakukan kakakku yang brengsek kepadamu, Lupin?"

Remus terdiam

"Maaf jika aku sedikit mencampuri urusanmu dengan kakakku" kata Regulus agak bersalah

"Tak apa..." lirih Remus "Mungkin ini juga kesalahanku, aku tidak menyadari kalau ternyata Sirius menyukai Ja-"

"Potter, kakakku memang mencintainya" kata Regulus

Remus agak terkejut, "Kau... tahu?"

Regulus mendengus, "Tentu saja. Aku sering memerhatikan kakakku yang bandel itu... _well_, aku agak terkejut saat mendengar kakakku menembakmu ditahun kedua, cukup mengherankan... eh, tak tahunya kau hanya dianggap sebagai pelampiasan perasaan oleh Sirius"

"Lalu, hubunganmu sendiri dengan Peter?"

"Putus"

"EH?"

"Well, mungkin aku hampir sama dengan kakakku, memakai Peter sebagai pelampiasan... tapi, toh, Peter juga tak ada perasaan sedikitpun denganku. Dan gara-gara kami putus, kami buat perjanjian... sial, duitku bakalan terkuras habis gara-gara harus memberi makan Peter dua kali lipat"

"Hehehe... salah sendiri buat perjanjian seperti itu... kan tahu sendiri Peter rakusnya bukan main" kata Remus terkekeh kecil

Regulus merasa pipinya memanas sekarang, _apakah ia menyukai Remus? Hell no!_

"Bolehkah aku jujur, errr... kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum" kata Regulus ragu

Dan wajah Remus merasa memerah. Ehh, tunggu! Kenapa jadi RegRem, sih?! #plak

"Apakah... kau benar-benar mencintai Sirius? Sampai kau mau menjadi pacarnya dan disakiti olehnya... seberarti itukah sosok Sirius untukmu?" kata Regulus

"Yeah... menurutku hanya dialah yang mampu membuatku ingin membentaknya, jujur, aku tak pernah marah-marah pada seseorang, hanya Sirius-lah yang bisa membuatku _ooc _sedemikian rupa... kalau berada didekatnya, aku merasa sangat nyaman, merasa jantungku berdebar kencang, walaupun aku tahu aku dan Sirius berbeda jauh, kami bagaikan langit dan bumi... aku rela perasaanku terinjak-injak asalkan aku bisa bersama dengannya..." kata Remus sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lututnya "... tapi sepertinya itu percuma, sekarang hubunganku dengan Sirius benar-benar hancur... dan persahabatanku dengan James, Peter, dan Sirius juga hancur, Marauders bubar..."

Pundak mungil Remus bergetar, Regulus yakin kalau Remus sedang menangis dalam sunyi sekarang

_'Mungkin aku harus membantunya' _batin Regulus iba

"Ahh... cengengnya aku, aku malah menangis karena hal ini..." kata Remus sambil mendongakkan kepala sambil menghapus airmatanya dan berusaha tersenyum

Entah kenapa batin Regulus sedikit sakit, ia pun menepuk pundak Remus

"Menangislah, kalau itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lega, Lupin..." kata Regulus sambil merangkul pundak Remus

Remus menoleh ke arah Regulus, menatap pemuda termuda di keluarga Black ini dengan tidak percaya

"Hiks..."

Dan Remus pun menangis di pundak Regulus.

* * *

10 menit kemudian, setelah Remus menangis di pundak Regulus

"Terima kasih ya, kau mau menemaniku menangis... maaf telah membuat jubahmu agak basah" kata Remus lega

"Tak apa" kata Regulus sedikit tersenyum

Remus pun menghapus sisa airmatanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, dasar, ngga kakak, ngga adik, sama playboy-nya" ucap seseorang

Regulus langsung menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Ryusei memang sedang kesal dan melipat tangannya di dada

"Hn"

"Hhhh, padahal dulu aku memergokimu dengan Pettigrew, sekarang dengan Lupin.. apakah kau mau merebut pacar kakakmu sendiri? Ah, lupakan... dasar Black" ujar Ryusei sambil pergi meninggalkan Regulus dan Remus

"Hey, tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" kata Regulus sambil bangkit dan mengejar Ryusei, "Hey, Ryusei! Ini cuma salah paham! Tunggu aku!"

Remus pun terkekeh melihat dua adik kelasnya seperti sedang main kejar-kejaran itu

"Hhh, dasar mereka itu... padahal mereka terlihat cocok sekali, kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja?" kata Remus terkekeh.

* * *

Malam hari, sehabis makam malam

"Aku harus menyadarkannya..." guman Regulus seraya ikut pergi keluar Aula.

"Hoy, kakak!" panggil Regulus, Sirius menoleh

"Apa?" katanya agak ketus

Tak disangka-sangka Regulus langsung menarik Sirius dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Di sebuah kelas kosong,

"Tidak ada Peeves, aman" guman Regulus sambil melihat keadaan "Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan kakak!"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Reg?" kata Sirius agak heran

"Apa benar kau bertengkar dengan sahabatmu, Sirius?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Dan hubunganmu menjadi renggang dengan Lupin... apakah karena kau menyukai Potter itu?"

"Ya, hubunganku memang sedang- tunggu, darimana kau tahu kalau aku... menyukai James?"

"Gampang ditebak, kau tahu kan, aku ini adikmu" kata Regulus

"Lalu?"

Regulus menghela nafas, "Apakah kakak tidak sadar kalau Lupin benar-benar tulus mencintai kakak?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hubunganku dan Remus?" kata Sirius agak heran

"Huh,_ sorry_ ya kalau aku dulu tidak merestui kalian... tapi aku hanya sedikit kasihan dengan Lupin yang akhir-akhir ini sering sedih... aku sering memergokinya sedang menangis" kata Regulus

"Remus... menangis? Tidak mungkin, setahuku ia takkan menangis karena-"

"Tapi dia menangis, kak! Kakak tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang benar-benar hancur, hancur karena kakak selalu permainkan. Mengertilah, kak... Lupin benar-benar tulus mencintai kakak, asal kakak tahu saja, sebenarnya Lupin sudah tahu kalau kakak mencintai James, tapi dia diam saja karena baginya yang terpenting bisa terus bersama kakak!" bentak Regulus agak frustasi.

Sirius terdiam sejenak, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu... _well, that none of your business_" kata Regulus datar

Sirius mendengus, "Lagian... apa pedulimu tentang kehidupanku? Aku juga sedikit heran, kau masih menganggapku sebagai kakak? Aneh..."

BUAAAGHH

Regulus langsung menghajar Sirius, oh Sirius... kasihan kau ditonjok terus, ckckck...

"Cih..." Sirius mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat tonjokan Regulus, plus bekas tonjokan James

"Huh, kau ini masih tetap brengsek seperti dulu, Sirius..." kata Regulus agak kesal "Tidak bisakah kau tidak egois satu kali saja?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?! Dan, tak perlu meninjuku juga kali!" kata Sirius kesal, bisa-bisa wajah tampannya jadi babak belur

"Mauku, hah?! Berbaikanlah dengan Lupin, kak..." kata Regulus

"Aneh, bukannya kau yang tidak setuju aku berpacaran dengan Remus? Ada apa gerangan... oh, atau kau menyukai Remus?" kata Sirius agak sinis

"Aku? Menyukai Lupin? Demi Merlin, ga mungkin" kata Regulus sweatdrop "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakakku, dia seratus kali lebih baik darimu... well, aku hanya tak ingin kau menyia-nyiakan pemuda sebaik Remus Lupin"

"Hhmm... memang Remus sangat baik, walaupun sedikit kejam padaku... mungkin aku sudah jahat padanya, akan ku usahakan untuk meminta maaf padanya" kata Sirius.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Remus, aku... ingin berbicara denganmu... bisakah?" kata Sirius agak ragus

"Tentu saja" kata Remus sambil tersenyum manis

Ooohh, senyuman itu membuat hati Sirius agak sakit mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Remus.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sirius?"

"Err..." Sirius terdiam, oh, ayolah, hanya satu kata: 'maaf', "Ma... maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua perbuatanku... maaf, aku sepertinya terlalu banyak melukaimu... aku tahu aku salah, mungkin aku sudah terlambat untuk sadar... tetapi aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku, **terserah** apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, asal kau bisa memaafkanku, itu sudah cukup" kata Sirius menunduk,_ apakah kau sudah menyesal sekarang, Black?_

Remus hanya tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Sirius

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok" katanya

Sirius memeluk Remus balik, "Maaf ya... aku egois sekali, tak memikirkan perasaanmu, maaf..."

"Sudahlah... aku mengerti" kata Remus

"Maaf..." lirih Sirius "Apakah kau masih... mencintaiku?"

CHUU~

Remus mencium singkat Sirius dan berkata, "Tentu saja"

Dalam senang, Sirius mempererat pelukan mereka

"Aku memaafkanmu... tapi, tadi kau bilang terserah aku mau ngapain kamu bukan? Jadi, aku ada permintaan" kata Remus sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Apa?" kata Sirius agak takut,

"Kau harus menyerahkan dirimu pada Riddle, mengakui semua salahmu pada Prof. Riddle agar ia bisa menghukummu" kata Remus menyeringai

"TIIIDDAAAAAAAKKK!"

* * *

Di kantor Riddle,

BRRAAAAK!

Sirius sekarang tengah gemetar hebat menghadapi gurunya yang _the killer_ itu

"Jadi... kaulah yang hampir membuat salah satu anak muridku hampir mati, hah?!" kata Riddle ketus dengan aura membunuh yang menyelimuti ruangan

Sirius seakan menciut, dengan perlahan ia mengangguk

BLETAAK

Riddle melemparkan buku tebal ke kepala Sirius

"Aduh, duh, duh... sakit, profesor..." Sirius meringis

"Aku tak peduli! Kau hampir membunuh anak muridku dan kau merusak rencanaku! Sekarang sebagai detensimu adalah... kau harus minta maaf pada Severus Snape di Aula Besar dan dihadapan seluruh murid!" kata Riddle

"UUUAAAPPPPAAAA?!"

* * *

Setelah itu, Remus menceritakan tentang hal ini pada James. James dan Sirius pun berbaikan- walaupun James masih setengah hati menerima Sirius.

Tanggal 14 Februari, malam hari, di Aula Besar saat makan malam.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku bicarakan saja hari ini" kata James menghela nafas sambil bangkit dan menuju meja Slytherin, beberapa orang yang menyadari (kebanyakan para fujodanshi) terdiam dan memilih memerhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan James.

Di meja Slytherin, terlihat seperti biasa Lily selalu memaksa Severus agar makan yang banyak

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau lagi, Lils! Aku sudah kenyang!" kata Severus agak kesal,

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan yang banyak, Sev! Lihatlah dirimu, betapa kurusnya kau! Bahkan kau lebih kurus dari perempuan!" omel Lily sambil mengambil beberapa makanan dari meja dan mengumpulkannya di piring Severus

_"Oh, god why..."_ guman Severus sambil menepuk dahinya

"Snape..."

Severus dan Lily pun menoleh pada pemuda Gryffindor berkacamata ini, _well,_ Bellatrix dan Andromeda yang notabene juga Fujoshi ini pun langsung terdiam dan memerhatikan adegan di mejanya itu

_'Kayaknya seru nih...'_ batin para Fujodanshi.

Sedangkan dari meja guru, McGonagall terlihat tegang melihat James berada di meja Slytherin, beda halnya dengan Riddle yang menonton dengan tertarik (walaupun takkan terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya), sedangkan beberapa guru lebih memilih makan tanpa memerdulikan sekitar.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Snape" kata James agak grogi

Belum sempat Severus menjawabnya, Lily berkata, "Mau apa kau dengan Sev? Mau menyakitinya lagi? Aku tahu kejadian Dedalu itu bukan karena kecerobohan Sev, tapi karena kau dan para kronimu yang menyebalkan itu!"

Twitch!

Entah kenapa sekarang James kesal dengan wanita pujaannya dulu, sepertinya ia harus berpikir ulang kenapa ia bisa sampai menyukai seorang Lily Evans

"Hm, memang apa urusanmu denganku... _Potter_?" kata Severus dengan nada jijik di akhir kata sambil berdiri

"Hhh, kan aku sudah bilang padamu... ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang, kejadian _itu_" kata James

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Potter... kau-"

"Tapi itu semua salah, Snape" kata James memotong

"Cih, aku tak peduli..." kata Severus hendak duduk,

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Snape!" kata James sambil meraih tangan kanan Severus

Tubuh Severus tiba-tiba bergetar, ingatan tentang perubahan Remus, serangan Dedalu dan James yang menyelamatkannya terputar lagi diotaknya, "Ja, ja... jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Severus dengan nada suara yang naik beberapa oktaf sambil menepis tangan James

Sontak semua penghuni Aula plus para hantu pun terdiam dan memilih menonton 'pertunjukan' bagus.

Ada beberapa orang yang terkejut melihat Severus saat ini. Ya, ekspresi Severus terlihat sangat ketakutan pada James- dengan mata memandang horor James, wajah pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran, dan tubuh gemetar hebat. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan seorang Slytherin pendiam seperti Severus Snape.

Dan James tidak percaya Severus sebegitu takut dengan dirinya

"Snape, aku bisa jelas-"

"PERGI! ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, POTTER!" ancam Severus sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke James

Sontak McGonagall segera bangkit, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Riddle,

"Jangan halangi aku, Tom! Aku akan menghentikan mereka sebelum terlambat!" kata McGonagall

"Tenanglah, mereka sudah dewasa, mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan... tetap diam dan duduk manis di kursimu, atau aku akan menyihirmu, Minerva" ancam Riddle dengan nada paling dingin yang pernah di dengar McGonagall,

Dengan berat hati, McGonagall segera duduk dan makan dengan jengkel.

* * *

Di meja Slytherin,

"Snape, aku-"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Severus menyerang James, _well_, bukan mantra pembunuh sih, tapi itu membuat goresan melintang di pipi James

Semua terkejut, sebenarnya beberapa Fujodanshi hendak melerai (takut James beneran dibunuh Severus dan tak ada lagi pair JamSev), tetapi saat mereka melirik sang ketua- Alice dan Frank Longbottom (yang langsung men-_deathglare_ mereka dengan tidak berperikepenyihiran*?*), nyali mereka menciut dan memilih mengurungkan niatnya

"Menyinggir, dariku... Potter..." lirih Snape, matanya berkilat jahat

BRRAAAK

"Cukup!" kata Lily geram sambil bangkit dan menghalangi James "Potter, lebih baik kau pergi saja! Kan Sev sudah bilang ia tak ingin bertemu denganmu, dia muak melihatmu, Potter!"

Entah kenapa James jadi jengkel, oh, ayolah, bisakah sekali saja Lily tidak mencampuri urusannya?

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Evans... aku hanya ada perlu dengan Snape" kata James dingin

Lalu tanpa sengaja Sirius menjatuhkan sendok makannya (walaupun tak ada yang sadar), _well,_ Sirius tak menyangka kalau James bisa sedingin itu dengan gadis yang ia kejar, mengherankan

"Huh, paling juga kau akan mengerjainya lagi, bukan? Aku tahu... kau lah yang menjebak Sev untuk datang ke tempat Dedalu Perkasa" kata Lily sinis

TWITCH!

Ohh, James, bersabarlah...

"_Please_, Lils... aku tak ada urusan denganmu" kata James sambil memijit keningnya

Lily mendengus, "Urusan Sev adalah urusanku juga, dia sahabatku, dan aku takkan membiarkan sahabatku dipermainkan oleh orang brengsek macam kau, Potter"

"Lily, cepat menyinggir sebelum kesabaranku habis, jangan sampai tanganku yang bertindak, Evans" kata James

"Memang kau mau memukulku? Ayo, pukul! Kau itu hanya orang yang berani dengan orang yang lemah, Potter... seharusnya kau itu melawan orang yang setara denganmu, dasar kau-"

PLAAAK

Mata hijau Lily membulat tak percaya, Sirius tersedak, Alice dan Frank langsung jawsdrop. Oh, Merlin, James Potter menampar Lily Evans, JAMES MENAMPAR SEORANG WANITA?! Oh, berita yang heboh sekali

"Kau..." lirih Lily sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah

"Cukup, Evans... kesabaranku sudah habis, ayo, Snape!" kata James sambil menarik tangan Severus

"Tunggu, Potter... kau seharusnya minta-"

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" kata James,

Mereka pun berdua pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar menuju ke sebuah tempat.

* * *

Di Menara Astronomi,

"Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, Potter!" kata Severus sinis sambil menepis tangan James

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian saat di Dedalu-"

"Mau menjelaskan apa lagi, hah?! Bukannya semuanya sudah jelas?" kata Severus sinis sambil melipat tangan di dada

"Tapi itu semua salah paham, Snape!" kata James sambil memegangi pundak Severus

"Jangan sentuh!" bentak Severus sambil menepis tangan James "Salah paham bagaimana? Kau menyuruh Black untuk menyuruhku ke sana dan memberitahu cara untuk melewati Dedalu, dan membiarkanku hampir mati ketakutan melihat Lupin menjadi _werewolf_. Lalu, kau sudah memperkirakan aku akan kabur, jadi kau mengikutiku, dan kau-"

"Tapi aku menyelamatkanmu dari serangan Dedalu, Snape!" bantah James

"Huh, well, mungkin bagian itu tidak pernah kau kira... tapi kau!" kata Severus sambil menunjuk James "Kau menyelamatkanku bukan karena kau peduli padaku, tapi kau menyelamatkanku karena takut aku mati dan membuatmu bersama kronimu dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts karena salah satu lelucon kalian"

"Bukan begitu, Snape!" bantah James "Aku tidak seperti itu, maksudku... aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sirius menjebakmu"

_"LIAR!"_ bentak Severus, tubuhnya mulai bergetar (entah karena cuaca dingin atau apa) dan matanya memanas "Itu pasti cuma akal-akalanmu! Cih, kau takkan bisa mengerti perasaanku saat itu, Potter!"

"Tapi, Snape... aku-"

"APA?! KAU MAU MEMBANTAH SEMUA, HAH?!" bentak Severus "Sudahlah... Potter! Aku sudah tahu ini semua adalah rencanamu! Membuatku hampir mati ketakutan karena Lupin dan Dedalu! Membuatku dihantui mimpi buruk setiap aku tidur- membuatku harus meneguk Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi setiap malam! Kau itu benar-benar... brengsek!"

Airmata pun mengalir perlahan dari manik kelabu itu, membuat James terpaku sesaat

"Snape, aku-"

"Kau... egois! Kau brengsek! Kau itu hanya pembuat onar yang sok, Potter! Selalu menindas orang yang lebih lemah darimu! Kau tidak tahu... betapa takutnya aku... betapa ketakutannya aku saat itu... kau takkan pernah mengerti!" kata Severus dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan, raut wajahnya pun tak pernah James lihat- ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa

Entah kenapa batin James jadi tersiksa sendiri, oh, apakah ia iba melihat kondisi Severus seperti itu?

"Kau... tidak pernah... tahu..."

GREEEPP

Tiba-tiba saja James memeluk Severus erat

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Snape..." bisik James ditelinga Severus

"Jangan menyentuhku, Potter! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Severus sambil memukul dada James "Maaf tidak akan merubah apapun, Potter... kata maaf tidak cukup untukku... kau... _hiks_... benar-benar... _hiks_... brengsek, Potter..."

Dan akhirnya Severus _cough_menangis_cough_ dipelukan_ cough_James_cough_

"Maaf... tolong maafkan aku, Snape.. aku tahu selama ini aku salah... aku tahu selama ini aku selalu menyiksamu... maaf, aku tahu itu takkan cukup menebus kesalahanku, tetapi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu dan memperbaiki kesalahanku..." kata James menyesal

Entah kenapa Severus merasa hangat berada didekapan James

"Kau.. hiks... bodoh... aku... hiks... aku membencimu... membenci sikapmu yang sok itu..." isak Severus "Seharusnya aku tidak menangis... hiks... kau pasti akan menganggapku cengeng... hiks... dan mentertawakanku..."

"Ssstt, kau boleh menghinaku sepuasmu, Sev... maaf... dan aku takkan menganggapmu cengeng, jadi menangislah sepuasmu, Sev..." bisik James sambil membelai kepala Severus

"Hiks..."

Dan selama beberapa menit Severus menangis dipelukan James, seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan tuannya dan sekarang bisa menemukannya

Ahh, sekeras atau seangkuh apapun seseorang, pasti ada sisi lemahnya yang membuat orang itu lemah...serapuh kaca yang hanya dengan satu sentuhan bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Kau sudah legaan, Snape?" tanya James

"Ugh... kenapa aku malah menangis dipelukanmu, sih?! Menjengkelkan!" kata Severus dengan wajah memerah karena malu sambil menghapus sisa air matanya "Argh, pasti kau akan mentertawakanku"

"Tidak juga..." kata James "Well, sebaiknya kita ke Aula, pasti mereka semua syok karena kita pergi plus aku habis menampar Evans... kita tidak mau terkena flu di cuaca sedingin ini, kan?"

"HAACCCHOOO! Sial, gara-gara kau ngomong tentang flu, aku jadi flu beneran!" gerutu Severus sambil menyumbat hidungnya "Kau harus membayar semua ini!"

James nyengir, "Hehehe, salah sendiri kau tidak memakai syal"

"Kau juga sama, Pott- Hachoo!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat kembali... dan sebaiknya besok pagi kau ke Madam Pomfrey saja" kata James

Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari Menara Astonomi dan menuju Aula Besar

"Hm, sekarang kan hari Valentine... thanks atas hadiahnya, Sevvy" kata James menyeringai jahil

"Tunggu, memang aku memberikan hadiah Valentine padamu? Setahuku tidak... dan jangan memanggilku dengan _'Sevvy'_, Potter! Itu menjijikan... haacchhooo"

"Kau menangis dipelukanku itu adalah hadiah Valentine terindah untukku, asal kau tahu itu... dan mulai sekarnag aku akan memanggilmu 'Sevvy' karena kita sudah berteman" kata James nyengir kuda lalu kabur

"Hey, tunggu! Kurang ajar, dia mempermainkanku, hacchhooo! Dan, hey Potter, sejak kapan kita berteman?! Brengsek, jangan kabur!" teriak Severus sambil mengejar James.

* * *

Di Aula Besar, semua murid tengah resah apa yang akan terjadi, apakah James sekarang sudah berada di sisi Merlin? Atau bagaimana?

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dengan suara keras

"Yohooo, kami kembali!" teriak James yang tengah merangkul pundak Severus "Coba tebak, kami berbaikan! Dan sekarang kami berteman!"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan kalau kita berteman, Potter!" kata Severus sambil menginjak kaki James dan menepis tangannya, dan memberikan _deathglare_ paling mematikan

Para Fujodanshi pun langsung bersorak gembira

"Ayolah, Sevvy... kau jangan malu-malu begitu, ahh~" kata James dengan nada jahil, dan langsung ditempeleng Severus

Sirius tersedak saat James memanggil Severus dengan sebutan _'Sevvy'_

"Merlin... James habis kerasukan apa?!" kata Sirius sambil meneguk jus labunya

"Hey, Padfoot" kata Remus "Sebaiknya kau melaksanakan detensimu sekarang saja, mumpung suasana mendukung"

"EHH?!" Sirius menatap horor pacarnya, "Ta, tapi..."

"Ayolah, Sirius..." kata Remus dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya

GLEK! Wajah Sirius memerah, oh Merlin... melihat ekspresi Remus seperti itu, membuat Sirius ingin _memakan_ kekasihnya itu sekarang juga

"Err, okay... okay... berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Moony" kata Sirius sambil melirik James dan Severus yang asik bertengkar di dekat pintu Aula.

"Aku tak sudi berteman denganmu, Potter! Dan berhenti memanggilku sok akrab begitu!" geram Severus dengan wajah memerah

"Ohh, ayolah, Sevvy... bukannya kau tadi habis me-"

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu!" pekik Severus dengan wajah tambah memerah

Fufufu, Fujodanshi sepertinya punya bahan gosip baru.

"Kok, wajahmu memerah? Aahh, atau kau ingin _melakukan itu_ denganku" kata James dengan seringai jahilnya

"Ap, apa maksudmu, hah?! Dan, jangan memakai kata yang membuat orang lain salah paham!" pekik Severus sambil menjitak kepala James,

James nyengir lagi,

"Ugh, kalau begini terus aku bisa gila..." kata Severus _facepalm_

"Hm.. anu, Sni- Snape..." kata Sirius terbata, ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Severus

"Apa?!" kata Severus galak

"Aku, mau... errr, anu..." Sirius tergagap, oh, ayolah, hanya satu kata: 'maaf'! "Err, aku... aku minta maaf karena telah melibatkanmu dalam bahaya... err, aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya seperti itu"

Dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh penjuru Aula dikelilingi aura membunuh dari Severus, oh, Sirius, sepertinya kau akan bertemu Merlin sebentar lagi

"Hm, tadi kau bilang apa, Black?" kata Severus

"Err, aku minta maaf..." kata Sirius ketakutan, tidak Black-_ish_ sekali sih

"Jadi, menurutmu meminta maaf padaku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya begitu?!" kata Severus

"Err... ta, tapi aku kan sudah berusaha meminta maaf, err... baiklah, apa aku perlu melakukan semua perintahmu? Err, kalau iya, hanya satu ya" kata Sirius takut-takut

"Semua permintaanku, heh? Baiklah, kau harus..." kata Severus tengah berpikir, lalu menyeringai "Singgirkan Potter dari hadapanku, baru aku memaafkanmu"

"Eh?!" Sirius agak terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah James dengan takut-takut

Dan James langsung memberi _deathglare_ pada Sirius, _'Berani-menyuruhku-pergi-akan-ku-bunuh-kau!'_ begitulah arti _deathglare_-nya

Oh, Sirius... sekarang kau harus bagaimana?

"Hhhh... demi sebuah jawaban dari permintaan maaf..." keluh Sirius, lalu ia segera menarik tangan James dan menyeretnya keluar

"Hey, hey... jangan menyeretku seenaknya, Padfoot!" kata James sambil berusaha menarik dirinya kembali

"Ini demi permintaan maaf, Prongs, _sorry_, tapi nyawaku jadi taruhannya!" kata Sirius sambil menyeret James.

Saat kedua Gryffindor pembuat onar ini keluar Aula, mendadak Aula sepi- dan Severus dengan tenangnya duduk di meja Slytherin sambil bersenandung.

Dan keheningan terjadi.

* * *

Hening

Hening

Sampai akhirnya...

BAK BUK BUAK PLAAAK PTAAAR, _"__Petrificus Totalus!"_

Hening lagi

_'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!'_ batin para murid dan staff guru- minus Riddle, Dumbledore, dan Severus

Dan tiba-tiba saja James datang dengan wajah cerah- membuat Severus tersedak

"Karena sekarang kita teman, jadi duduk sebangku ya!" kata James sambil duduk di samping Severus, membuat Severus harus menggeser tempat duduknya yang otomatis akan berdekatan dengan Narcissa

"Kenapa jauh-jauh? Sini..." kata James sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya, dan Severus lebih memilih cuek bebek

Merasa dicuekin Severus, James memilih menggeser dirinya mendekati Severus, "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mendekat"

"Jangan mendekat padaku, atau kutusuk jantungmu, Potter!" ancam Severus dengan menodongkan pisau makannya ke dada James

"Pisau makanan tak bisa membunuh orang, Sevvy" kata James "Lagian tidak baik mengacungkan benda tajam pada orang lain"

_"Don't care..."_ kata Severus sambil memakan _steak_-nya kembali,

Dan tiba-tiba saja potongan daging yang hendak dimakan Severus, langsung dimakan James.

_"WHAT THE HELL, POTTER?!"_ bentak Severus "Kau ini benar-benar brengsek... KEMBALI KE TEMPATMU, POTTER!"

"Hm... tidak ah... di sana penuh, sesekali aku ingin ganti suasana" kata James enteng sambil menikmati makan malamnya

Severus _jawsdrop_

"Terserah deh, lama-lama capek juga menghadapimu, Potter..." kata Severus menghela nafas

James mengangguk senang.

"Sevvy..." kata James sambil menepuk pundak Severus

"Apa?!" kata Severus galak sambil menoleh ke arah James, dan detik kemudian James memasukkan sesendok puding ke mulut Severus

"Ap, _cough_... jangan memasukkannya tiba-tiba, brengsek... _cough_... haachhooo..." geram Severus sambil meneguk jus labunya

"Hehehe, sorry..." kata James nyengir "Dan, besok aku akan mengantarmu ke Hospital Wings, ya!"

"Tidak_cough._.. usah! Aku tak perlu bantuanmu!" kata Severus sinis

"Oh, ayolah... kita kan teman" kata James nyengir "Dengan minta maaf padamu takkan bisa menggantikan hal yang kuperbuat padamu dulu, jadi sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu untuk menebus itu semua"

"Cough... tak perlu, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku dan jangan pernah mengusikku! Lagian... cough... yang membuatku sakit seperti ini juga dirimu, Potter!" kata Severus

"Karena itu... aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh" kata James tersenyum

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu!" geram Severus, tapi percuma saja, setiap perkataan Severus pasti akan masuk lewat telinga kanan James, dan keluar lewat telinga kiri

Hhh, sepertinya Severus harus membuat banyak sekali Ramuan Penenang untuk menghadapi James kali ini.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI! ^o^  
**

**#baca ulang  
**

**Kok gaje? bodo ah #digebukin  
**

**well, niatnya sih untuk chapter ini... err, penghabisan tahun ketiga... jadi chapter depan itu tentang detensinya Ryusei dan Regulus *bocoran*  
**

**err, apa tahun ketiganya kecepatan? memang XD #plak  
**

**Err, sorry deh kalau gaje, soalnya saya ngetik sambil baca komik jadi kurang fokus ._. #digebukin reader  
**


	6. Summer's Vacation with Ryusei Gray

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi: wkwkwk XDD *ikutan ketawa  
saya jadi merasa kasihan sama Severus karena telah saya permalukan di chapter 5 XDD #dicrucio Sev  
**

**olive1315: wkwkwk, seme-nya ga peka sih... kalau si JamSev nikah, itu masih lama... lagian James kan belum ketemu calon mertuanya *nunjuk Mrs. Snape XDD  
**

**ecca. augest: serius ya... err, aku bisa ga ya? ._. (Severus: Ecca, itu mustahil bagi author tahu! *bisik-bisik #ditimpuk sama author pakai naskah)  
well, saya memang ga punya sense humor yang baik ._.  
**

**shiRan-chan: bener, untung dia jago bikin ramuan, jadi bisa membuat ramuan Penenang yang banyak XD  
**

**astia aoi: ngga apa-apa kok, dan tentang Sirius... dia memang apes banget, malang nasibmu, nak *menepuk pundak Sirius #dicrucio Sirius  
**

**Al-Mcs: wkwkwk, akan ku usahakan  
**

**BaekRen: di chapter ini lebih fokus ke RegRyu  
**

**Uzu Seichi: Severus memang mirip tipe Tsundere *dijitak Severus,  
ga nyangka juga si James berani nampar Lily, yg merupakan cewek yg ditaksir James XDD #ditimpuk  
tahu tuh James, tanggung jawab sana, urusin tuh Sev *ditimpuk James  
wkwkwk, untuk chapter ke depan kayaknya masih ga tau James bakalan ngejar-ngejar Severus atau tidak  
kalau James dengan Severus, Lily-nya dibuang XD #ditonjok Lily  
**

**Rikanagisa: SnapeDay kayaknya aku ga bikin deh, males ._. #ditimpuk Severus  
**

**Alecto: thanks udah nge-review ya! ^_^  
**

**Neterya imel: XDD  
**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**sorry kalau bahasanya disini agak vulgar ==" *sujud minta maaf  
**

**karena saya ga bisa mengatur tata bahasa yang baik, saya suka grogi ngetik fict lemon =="  
**

* * *

**06. Summer's Vacation at Ryusei's House  
**

* * *

Dua hari yang lalu adalah hari dimana para murid Hogwarts pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk liburan musim panas. Dan tentu saja, itu adalah awal mula penderitaan Regulus.

"Hhh, sial... aku harus menginap di rumah Ryusei" kata Regulus kesal "Merlin, kenapa... kenapa detensinya harus dengan Ryusei?!"

Saat ini Regulus tengah mengepak beberapa pakaian untuk menginap, _well_, sebenarnya bisa saja sih Regulus membawa sedikit baju, toh, rumahnya dan rumah Ryusei kan bersebelahan, sayangnya Regulus terlalu malas untuk bolak-balik dari rumah Ryusei ke rumahnya

TOK TOK TOK

"Sayang, sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?!" kata Walburga Black, ibu Regulus dari balik pintu

"Sudah, Mum!" kata Regulus sambil memakai tas ranselnya yang besar, lalu segera mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membukanya

"Hm, baguslah... tapi lebih baik kau sarapan dulu, sana!" kata Walburga tersenyum

"Mum, sepertinya kau senang anakmu ini menderita" kata Regulus sweatdrop

"Tidak juga, Mum hanya senang akhirnya kau sedikit ada _kemajuan_ dengan Ryusei" kata Walburga

"Apa maksudmu, Mum?! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?!" kata Regulus memicingkan matanya, ooohh, ia baru mencium sesuatu yang busuk(?)

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa... sebaiknya kau cepat turun ke bawah dan segera sarapan lalu pergi ke rumah keluarga Gray!" kata Walburga sambil mendorong putra bungsunya itu agar cepat ke ruang makan,

Saat Regulus pergi, Walburga menyeringai kecil dan mengambil handphone berwarna hitam dari tas kecil yang ia bawa tadi, lalu menekan tombol untuk menelpon seseorang

"Halo... Tom?"

_{"Ya, ada apa Walburga?"}_

"Kau masih ingat janjimu, bukan?"

_{"Tentu saja, Walburga... besok akan aku bawa video yang kau inginkan"}_

"Hm, bagus.. bagus... _bye_, Tom!" kata Walburga menyeringai sambil menutup telponnya, lalu pergi ke ruang makan sambil bersenandung ria. Walburga, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Riddle?

* * *

Di ruang makan,

"Kenapa kau terlihat lesu, Reg?" tanya Narcissa heran

Regulus menggeleng pelan

"Atau kau tegang akan satu kamar dengan Ryusei, eh?" kata Bellatrix menyeringai

Sontak saja Regulus yang tengah makan langsung tersedak dan segera minum

"Ap, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Bella?!" kata Regulus dengan wajah memerah

"Dari reaksimu, sepertinya aku benar" kata Bellatrix menyeringai "Semoga saja nanti malam Ryusei tidak_ diserang_ olehmu~"

Dan detik berikutnya Sirius menyemburkan minumannya dengan sangat tidak elit- menyebabkannya mendapat jitakan sayang dari ayahnya

"Itu menjijikan, Sirius... bersikap sopanlah..." kata Orion Black- ayah Sirius dan Regulus sambil menggeleng pelan "Dasar, kau tak ada perubahan sama sekali..."

Sirius nyengir

"Dasar..." guman Walburga menggeleng pasrah,

"_Sorry_, Dad... Mum... lagian, Bella, apa maksudmu dengan_ 'Ryusei tidak diserang Regulus?'_" kata Sirius pura-pura polos, padahal dia tahu jawabannya

Dan pertanyaan Sirius diikuti anggukan dari Regulus

"Aku juga tidak mengerti maksudmu, Bella... mana mungkin kan aku mencoba membunuh Ryusei" kata Regulus polos

Bellatrix dan Andromeda_ sweatdrop_

Oh, mereka lupa... Regulus masih agak _polos_.

"Ehem, Regulus... bukannya kau harus cepat-cepat?" kata Walburga

"Benar juga..." kata Regulus, lalu ia mempercepat makannya, lalu segera pergi.

* * *

Rumah Ryusei tidak terlalu besar, hanya rumah tingkat dua sederhana dengan disamping rumahnya ada _dojo_ untuk latihan Karate- mengingat kedua orangtua Ryusei adalah atlet karate (membuat Regulus agak ngeri bertemu tetangganya ini)

Dengan ragu, Regulus mengetuk pintu

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya, siapa ya?"

Lalu pintu dibuka dan muncullah sesosok wanita berambut cokelat ikal dan mata _caramel,_ Helia Gray- ibu Ryusei dan juga merupakan atlet karate wanita yang terkenal

"Ahh, Regulus... ayo, silahkan masuk dan kemarikan tasmu!" kata Mrs. Gray tersenyum, setelah mengambil (baca: merebut paksa) tas Regulus, lalu ia menarik Regulus untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Permisi... _aunty_... _uncle_..." sapa Regulus sambil membungkuk

"Aduh, Reggy... tidak usah terlalu sopan begitu, ah... walaupun kau ini keturunan Pureblood, dan kami yah... muggle biasa, tapi setidaknya jangan kaku begitu!" kata Allen Gray- ayah Ryusei, sambil menepuk punggung Regulus- sayangnya tenaganya terlalu keras dan membuat Regulus batuk-batuk

"Ng, ngomong-ngomong... Ryusei dimana?" tanya Regulus

"Oh, anak itu..." kata Mrs. Gray yang tengah mencuci piring, "Entahlah, keberadaannya susah dilacak"

_'Su, susah dilacak... memang Ryusei apaan?'_ batin Regulus _sweatdrop_

"Err, sebaiknya aku lihat kamarnya dulu, permisi..." kata Regulus sambil pergi ke lantai dua, ke kamar Ryusei.

* * *

Lantai dua, kamar Ryusei.

Tidak seperti kamar cowok pada umumnya, kamar Ryusei sangat rapih, biasanya cowok selalu menempel poster por*o, atau tentang olahraga dan game, tapi kamar Ryusei sangat bersih dari poster, malahan, yang terpajang di dinding kamar Ryusei adalah beberapa_ katana_ dan pedang kayu, _well,_ lupakan tentang itu. Di kamar Ryusei, hanya ada satu tempat tidur _single bed_- Regulus ngga yakin dirinya dan Ryusei akan muat tidur di kasur itu, lemari yang tidak cukup besar, rak buku penuh buku tentang pelajaran dan olahraga dan aahh, jangan lupa buku pelajaran sihir Hogwarts, ditambah dengan peralatan olah raga seperti bola tendang, bola basket, barbel, dan yang lainnya.

Oke, lupakan dekripsi tentang kamar Ryusei dengan dinding warna biru pucat itu

"Hm, sangat kecil dibandingkan kamarku..." kata Regulus sambil duduk di tempat tidur Ryusei, hey, kamarmu kan sangat luas, Reg =="

"Err, aku tak yakin aku dan Ryusei akan muat tidur di tempat tidur ini..." kata Regulus merinding "Masa aku harus desak-desakkan dengannya- yang lebih parah lagi, harus saling peluk-pelukan supaya muat berdua..."

Regulus seketika merinding dengan imajinasinya yang sepertinya mulai be_rating_-M.

"Ugh, gara-gara mikir yang ngga-ngga, jadi ingin ke kamar mandi" kata Regulus sambil pergi ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di samping kamar Ryusei dan pintunya tepat berada di kamar Ryusei

Tetapi, saat Ryusei membuka pintu, ia tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tebak apakah itu? Ya, benar... Regulus baru saja melihat Ryusei telanjang bulat saudara-saudara! Telanjang bulat! Bayangkan saja reaksinya nanti...

Regulus membatu seketika, wajahnya merah padam- semerah rambut Arthur Weasley, kakak kelasnya, ditambah lagi, Regulus pun mimisan. _Oh, god_... Regulus, kau mesum

Hening

Hening

Sampai... Ryusei menyadari ada yang membuka pintu, dan dalam sekejap

"KYAAAA, PENGINTIP!" pekiknya sambil melempari botol sabun, sampo, gayung dan lain sebagainya- dan tepat mengenai wajah Regulus

Regulus terpental beberapa senti, dan setelah Ryusei yakin Regulus menjauh dari pintu, seketika ia segera menutup pintu dengan keras.

Dan Regulus akhirnya sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi,

"Oh, my... ta, tadi... Ryusei... ta, tapi... kenapa aku malah mimisan?" kata Regulus terheran sambil membersihkan hidungnya dari darah "Ta, tapi... kenapa aku... sudahlah, le, lebih baik aku lupakan saja"

Regulus pun duduk di tempat tidur Ryusei dengan pandangan kosong, _well,_ pikirannya sedang berkelana entah kemana, atau mungkin ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang be_rating_-M?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Ryusei keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai marah-marah

"REGULUS! Kau beraninya mengintipku mandi! Dasar mesum!" kata Ryusei sambil melempar lampu tidur ke arah Regulus, beruntung Regulus bisa menangkapnya

"Err, tunggu... tadi cuma salah paham, err... tadi sebenarnya aku mau ke kamar mandi, tapi aku ngga tahu kalau kau sedang... mandi" kata Regulus sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah dengan wajah memerah, dan otaknya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak- bahkan Regulus hampir mimisan lagi

Tentu saja itu dikarenakan melihat adegan yang... err, bahkan Regulus tak menyangka ia akan seperti ini. Menatap Ryusei yang tengah _naked- _hanya bermodal handuk untuk menutupi bagian _bawah_, ditambah lagi seluruh tubuh mungil dan putih Ryusei masih basah karena habis mandi, sepertinya Regulus merasakan dirinya tengah mimisan lagi.

"Err, Regulus... kau mimisan" kata Ryusei agak cemas "Kau kenapa?"

"Err, tak apa-apa..." kata Regulus segera menghapus darahnya

"Errr, Regulus... bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku sebentar?" kata Ryusei dengan wajah memerah

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau pakai baju"

"Err, kenapa tidak langsung ganti baju saja? Toh, kita kan sama-sama laki-laki" kata Regulus agak polos

'Karena kita sama-sama laki-laki, jadi aku khawatir bodoh...' batin Ryusei

"Sudahlah, se, sebaiknya kau pergi saja" kata Ryusei

Regulus pun segera pergi dari kamar Ryusei.

* * *

Di _dojo_, hari ini Ryusei ingin latihan, sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Regulus, tapi Regulus menolak. Well, Regulus pun menolak karena ia tak mau patah tulang akibat latihan bareng Ryusei

"Ryusei, Regulus... Mum ingin memperkenalkan seseorang, murid baru di dojo ini!" kata Mrs. Gray tersenyum

Ryusei dan Regulus hanya saling pandang dengan bingung

"Namanya, Tom Cadmus, dia akan tinggal dengan kita sementara"

Dan detik berikutnya Ryusei dan Regulus langsung melotot saat melihat anak laki-laki berumur 12-13 tahun, berambut hitam dan bermata zamrud kelam. Kenapa Ryusei dan Regulus se-syok itu? Karena sosok anak laki-laki dihadapan mereka ini adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle- guru DADA mereka

_'Merlin! Kenapa Prof. Riddle ada di sini?!'_ batin mereka berdua

"Hai, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian, Ryusei_-senpai_!" kata Tom tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat

Regulus dan Ryusei pun langsung _jawsdrop_

"Nah, Ryusei... tolong ajari Tom, ya! Mum dan Dad harus pergi" kata Mrs. Gray

"Memangnya Mum mau kemana?" tanya Ryusei

"Oh, sebenarnya Mum dan Dad dapat panggilan mendadak untuk pertandingan... _well_, pertandingan kecil sih, tapi nanti kami akan pulang larut malam... kalian bertiga bisa jaga rumah serta jaga Tim, kan?" kata Mrs. Gray

"Hn, Mum... tolong ingat batas ya, aku tak mau kita dapat tuntutan lagi gara-gara Mum atau Dad mematahkan leher seseorang sampai mati" kata Ryusei

"Ugh, kejamnya kau berkata seperti itu... tapi jaga rumah ya!" kata Mrs. Gray sambil mengecup singkat pipi Ryusei dan pergi.

"Nah" kata Tom menyeringai "Apakah kalian pikir saat kalian mendapat detensi di luar sekolah atau saat liburan, kalian akan lepas dari pengawasanku? Takkan. Dan, satu detensi tambahan, kalian harus satu tempat tidur"

"UUAAAPPAAA?!/NAAANIIII?!" pekik Ryusei dan Regulus "Ta, tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" kata Tom

Tiba-tiba...

"RYU-NII CHAN!" teriak seseorang sambil memeluk Ryusei dari belakang, anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun

"Tim!" Ryusei pun menoleh ke belakang, lalu memeluk anak itu

"Err, siapa dia?" tanya Regulus

"Sepupuku, Tim Sanders... adiknya Marvel sama Caroline" kata Ryusei

Anak kecil itu- Tim, langsung menoleh pada Regulus dan memberikan _deathglare_ yang cukup mengerikan- sedangkan Regulus (si korban _deathglare_ Tim) hanya memandang heran pada bocah ingusan itu

"_Nii-chan_, siapa orang itu?" kata Tim sambil menunjuk pada Regulus

_'Tidak sopan!'_ batin Regulus

"Teman sekelas _nii-san_, namanya Regulus Black" kata Ryusei tersenyum

_'Cih, jadi ini orangnya... orang yang selalu diceritakan Ryu-nii... saingan baru, nih!'_ batin Tim sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Ryusei. Dasar, kecil-kecil udah posesif ama_ uke_-nya, eh? _#author digebukin readers + Regulus_

"_Nii-chan_, piknik, yuk!" rengek Tim dengan wajah dibuat imut-imut

"Hm, sebaiknya aku pergi latihan saja dengan lain, di sini aku cuma akan mengganggu saja" kata Tom menyeringai sambil pergi

"Tim, tapi nii-san mau latihan sama, err... Regulus" kata Ryusei agak ragu

"_WHAT_?! KOK AKU?!" kata Regulus syok, dan langsung di_deathglare_ Ryusei, "Errr, okay... tapi aku ganti baju dulu" kata Regulus pasrah, sepertinya ia harus rela dirinya remuk untuk sementara.

* * *

"PIKNIK! Ayo kita piknik!" rengek Tim sambil menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan Ryusei yang baru saja mandi

"Kau ini cerewet banget, sih! Berhenti merengek, bocah!" gerutu Regulus sesekali menghantam kepalanya ke meja makan, telinganya sudah berdenging mendengar rengekkan Tim selama hampir satu jam,

Tim langsung mendeathglare Regulus dan merengek lagi, "Tapi aku mau piknik, nii-chan! Ayo kita pergi!" rengeknya

"Tuhan! Ryusei, cepat bungkam anak itu! Aku sudah pusing mendengar rengekannya!" kata Regulus frustasi sambi mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini menggerutu terus, Reg! Iya, aku tahu, Tim! Tapi nanti! Aku harus menyiapkan bekal dan lain segalanya! Kalau kau tidak diam, akan ku ambil lidahmu!" ancam Ryusei sambil mengacungkan pisau dapurnya

Tim langsung mengangguk dan terdiam, ancaman Ryusei itu bukan main-main.

"Hhhh, kita piknik bertiga... Tim, cepat ambil mainan yang mau kau bawa, dan Regulus, kau mau makan apa saat piknik nanti?" tanya Ryusei yang tengah memasak sesuatu

"Terserah... lagian kenapa aku harus ikut?" kata Regulus

"Untuk menemani Tim, tentu saja!" kata Ryusei

"EEHH?!" pekik Regulus terkejut, "Terus bagaimana dengan T- Prof. Riddle?"

"Biarin, dia bisa jaga diri sendiri dan menjaga rumah" kata Ryusei seenak jidat

"Huh, masa aku dijadiin penjaga anak" kata Regulus mendengus

"Habis wajahmu menyebalkan dan cocok dijadikan sasaran tonjok" kata Ryusei enteng dan langsung di_deathglare_ Regulus

* * *

Di dekat danau,

"_Nii-chan!_ Ayo main bola!" rengek Tim sambil menarik rambut Ryusei- padahal Ryusei sedang merapihkan tempat mereka tuk piknik

"Sama Regulus-nii saja!" kata Ryusei kesal

Tim cemberut, dan melemparkan bolanya ke arah kepala Regulus yang tengah duduk di pinggir danau

"HEY, BOCAH SIALAN! KENAPA MELEMPAR BOLA KE ARAHKU?!" bentak Regulus sambil melempar kembali ke arah Tim- dan tepat mengenai wajah Tim, membuat anak berumur 6 tahun itu menangis dengan keras

"HUEEE... NII-CHAN! REG-NII JAHAT PADAKU!" rengek Tim sambil memeluk Ryusei

"REGULUS! KAU TIDAK PERLU MELEMPAR KE WAJAHNYA KALI!" bentak Ryusei "KAU INI BENAR-BENAR COWOK GA PUNYA PERASAAN!"

"TAPI DIA DULUAN YANG MELEMPAR KE KEPALAKU!" bantah Regulus bangkit sambil menunjuk kepalanya

"HUEEE... REG-NII KEJAM!" rengek Tim

"Sudah... cup, cup... jangan nangis... nanti biar Ryu-nii yang kasih pelajaran!" kata Ryusei sambil mendeathglare Regulus

Dan Regulus bisa melihat Tim tengah menyeringai kepadanya, _'SIAL! Bocah tengik itu sengaja mempermalukanku dihadapan Ryusei!'_ batin Regulus _'Awas saja! Aku akan balas dendam!'_

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata pertengkaran mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar

_'Mereka pasangan keluarga yang serasi~'_ batin para Fujodanshi yang melihat

_'Ckckck, anak muda jaman sekarang... masih kecil udah punya anak sebesar itu, ditambah lagi ini laki-laki dengan laki-laki pula...'_ batin para orang tua yang melihat

Ckckck, kasihan sekali kau, Regulus...

* * *

"Hey! Jangan ambil telur dadar milikku, Tim!" gerutu Regulus sambil merebut kembali telur dadarnya dengan sumpit

"Tapi aku mau telur dadar!" kata Tim manja sambil mengambil telur dadar Regulus dengan sumpit

Dan terjadilah perebutan telur dadar

"Sudahlah, Regulus, kau harusnya mengalah pada anak kecil..." kata Ryusei

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Regulus menyerahkan telur dadarnya- membuat Tim menyeringai senang sambil memakan telur dadar Regulus.

"Ini sebagai gantinya!" kata Ryusei tersenyum manis sambil menyuapi telur dadar gulungnya pada Regulus, "Enak, kan?"

Regulus langsung _blushing_ seketika- dan segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

Dan Tim pun menggerutu kesal karena Regulus- rivalnya (secara sepihak) baru saja disuapi oleh sepupunya yang ia suka

"Nii-chan, suapin juga!" rengek Tim,

"Baiklah" kata Ryusei tersenyum sambil menyuapi Tim- dan setelah itu Tim menyeringai pada Regulus dan membatin, _'Satu sama'_.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat hanya tersenyum dan membatin,_ 'So sweet! Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis~'_.

"Hey, Ryusei"

"Ng?"

"Ada ice cream di wajahmu!" kata Regulus setelah mereka selesai makan ice cream

"Mana? Di sini?" kata Ryusei sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya

Regulus menggeleng, "Bukan, tapi di sini..." kata Regulus sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjilat sudut bibir Ryusei sebelah kanan- dan seketika membuat Ryusei _blushing_ berat

Tim langsung menggeram marah sedangkan Regulus hanya menyeringai senang bisa membuat Tim cemburu

_'Makanya jangan anggap remeh aku, bocah tengik!'_ batin Regulus senang.

* * *

"Ryu-nii, ayo main bola!" rengek Tim

"Sama Reg-nii saja!" kata Ryusei sambil membereskan sisa makanan mereka

Tim menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main, Tim!" kata Regulus sambil merebut bola dari pelukan Tim dan kabur- sontak membuat Tim terkejut dan langsung lari mengejar Regulus.

Ryusei hanya melihat Regulus dan Tim yang sedang bermain dari jauh,

"Hehe, mereka itu..." kata Ryusei tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum

"Aduh, duh, duh... Tim! Hati-hati kalau nendang!" gerutu Regulus sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan bola

Sedangkan Tim hanya menjulurkan lidahnya- mengejek.

"Dasar kau! Akan ku balas kau!" kata Regulus sambil melempar bola itu ke arah Tim "Aku pasti nanti bisa menangkapnya!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Kalau kau bisa menangkap bola yang kutendang sebanyak 3 kali, jatah makan malamku akan ku bagi setengah bagian padamu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menangkapnya, kau harus menggendongku sampai pulang!" tantang Tim

"Ayo, siapa takut!" kata Regulus sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap bola.

* * *

Saat senja, sudah waktunya untuk mereka bertiga untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan,

"Ugh, sial... aku kalah sama bocah kecil" kata Regulus muram sambil menggendong Tim yang tertidur pulas di punggungnya

"Makanya jangan menantang Tim dalam permainan bola tendang, aku saja kalah terus sama dia" kata Ryusei tertawa kecil

"Hhh... perutku sampai sakit gara-gara kena tendangannya sampai lima kali" kata Regulus muram, "Untung nih anak udah tidur..."

"Deritamu, Reg..."

Lalu terjadi keheningan sampai mereka sampai rumah.

* * *

Di rumah Ryusei,

"Kami pulang!"

"Hoo, kalian sudah pulang?! Bagaimana kencan kalian?" kata Tom jahil

"Siapa yang kencan, sih?!" kata Regulus _sweatdrop_, "Udah tahu kami pergi sama Tim- kalau kencan kan biasanya hanya dua orang yang berpasangan"

"Hoo, berarti kalian sedang piknik keluarga~" kata Tom jahil lagi

"Pertama, Prof. Riddle, aku dan Regulus belum menikah, kedua, kami tidak punya anak" kata Ryusei _sweatdrop_

"Tapi kalian seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, benar kan Nagini?" tanya Tom pada Nagini, ularnya

Sang ular hanya mengangguk setuju dengan semangat, apakah ular ini juga Fujoshi? (pertanyaan ngaco).

Regulus dan Ryusei _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, sebaiknya kalian makan malam lebih awal, biar aku yang membawa Tim ke kamarnya!" kata Tom sambil menggendong Tim dan buru-buru ke kamar Tim di kamar tamu lantai satu

"Err, siapa yang masak?" kata Regulus agak gugup

"Aku sajalah" kata Ryusei sambil mengambil celemeknya dan segera berjalan menuju dapur, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hmm..." Regulus menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan (yang kebetulan menyatu dengan dapur) "Masakan yang kau paling pintar membuatnya saja, deh!"

"Baiklah..." kata Ryusei memulai memasak.

* * *

Setelah itu,

"Err, _Sup Miso... _nasi goreng, telur dadar, dan bahkan aku tak tahu beberapa makanan lain... err, makanannya..." kata Regulus terbata

"Kebanyakan?" kata Ryusei

"Err, ya... dan makannya kayaknya dominan dengan ikan dan daging, menurutku... sudahlah, yang penting makan" kata Regulus sambil mengambil sumpitnya

_"Ittadakimatsu!"_ kata mereka berdua serempak sambil makan dengan tenang.

Setelah makan,

_"arigato gozaimashita"_ kata mereka serempak lagi_ (author bener ga nih nulisnya?)_

"Kau masih tetap jago masak rupanya..." kata Regulus

"Tentu saja, Regulus... untuk persiapan masa depan" kata Ryusei sambil meneguk teh hijaunya

"Persiapan masa depan? Kau kan laki-laki" kata Regulus agak heran

"Huh, menurutmu jaman sekarang wanita betah di rumah, pasti yang disuruh jagain rumah saat istri kerja pastikan suami... toh, ini juga jaga-jaga kalau orangtuaku meninggal suatu saat nanti..." kata Ryusei

Regulus hanya mengangguk.

"Hm, sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol tanpa perang mantra... sejak kita mulai bermusuhan..." kata Ryusei tersenyum kecil

"Ah... ya..." kata Regulus "Sudah lama sekali..."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua malah terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing, hhh, mengenang masa lalu...

* * *

Malam hari,

"GRRR, GESERAN DIKIT, KEK! SEMPIT NIH!" bentak Regulus sambil menarik selimutnya

"KAU YANG GESERAN SANA! INI TEMPAT TIDURKU, DAN BERHENTILAH MENARIK SELIMUTKU!" bentak Ryusei sambil menarik selimutnya

"AKU INI TAMU! DAN TAMU ADALAH RAJA!"

"PEDULI SETAN SAMA TAMU! INI RUMAHKU DAN AKULAH TUAN RUMAH DI SINI, JADI MENYINGGIRLAH!"

"MINGGIR, PENDEK!"

"KAU SAJA, CENGENG!"

"AKU GA CENGENG, CEBOL!"

"AKU GA CEBOL, ANAK INGUSAN!"

Dan akhirnya Ryusei dan Regulus pun saling melempar ejekan dan saling menarik selimut.

Sampai setengah jam kemedian, setelah mereka lelah bertengkar

"Hhh... jadi teringat masa lalu ya..." kata Regulus "Saat kita masih kecil, saat itu aku sering menginap di sini dan sedikit belajar bahasa Jepang... sayang semua berubah saat kita mulai musuhan"

"Ahh, yahh... aku masih ingat kita sering bermain bersama 'Cissy-_nee_, Andromeda-_nee_, dan Bella-_nee_... sayang yang masih _normal_ cuma 'Cissy-_nee_..." kata Ryusei agak _sweatdrop_ mengingat Andromeda dan Bellatrix adalah fujoshi dan hanya Narcissa saja yang masih _normal_.

"... kau benar" kata Regulus "Bahkan aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa suka yaoi... aku memiliki banyak kakak yang ngga waras, palingan yang masih waras juga 'Cissy" Regulus mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi

"Yeah... dan saat kita kecil, kita dijadikan target 'ke-yaoi-an' mereka... gila, sampai main nikah-nikahan dengan kita yang jadi pengantinnya- difoto pula..." kata Ryusei _blushing_

"Ah, iya... aku ingat kejadian itu..." kata Regulus

"Dan kau seenak jidat menciumku dibibir, dan sejak insiden ciuman pertamaku diambil olehmu... kau lebih sering menciumku, aku masih ingat dalam sehari kau hampir menciumku 5 kali" kata Ryusei _blushing_

"Ah, itu... bahkan aku tak tahu kenapa saat kita kecil, aku jadi suka menciummu seperti itu" kata Regulus agak merinding

"Dan saat itu kita masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang berbau 'dewasa', kau saja yang mesum... " kata Ryusei

"Hey, aku juga tidak tahu ciuman itu biasanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, habis Andromeda bilang ciuman adalah tanda kasih sayang, jadi aku menciummu karena aku sayang padamu, Ryu.." kata Regulus agak membantah

"Tapi kan ngga usah dibibir!" kata Ryusei malu

"Habis kata Andromeda, ciuman dibibir lebih spesial" kata Regulus "Sudahlah, kenapa kita malah membahas masalah ciuman sih?!"

"Yeah... err, kudengar Bellatrix akan menikah?" kata Ryusei

"Ah, itu... mungkin tahun depan, ia mau fokus jadi _Death Eaters*_ dulu... aku ragu keputusannya menikah benar-benar tepat, mengingat hobinya itu.." kata Regulus

"Ahh, iya... aku penasaran, nanti bagaimana ya hubungan rumah tangga Bellatrix dengan suaminya? Sepertinya sedikit kacau kalau mengingat hobi aneh Bellatrix..." kata Ryusei "Kalau mereka punya anak laki-laki pun... aku takkan bisa membayangkan ekspresi anak itu saat mengetahui ibunya seorang fujoshi, bisa-bisa ia dipaksa jadi _gay_"

"Haha..." kata Regulus memaksa tertawa "Aku kurang yakin dibagian itu"

"Sama" jawab Ryusei.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja Regulus menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryusei, dan menatap Ryusei lekat-lekat

Oke, ini membuat Ryusei agak gugup.

"Err..." Ryusei mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapa dengan Regulus "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Regulus sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya_ blushing_ seketika (untung lampu kamar sudah dimatikan dan hanya cahaya bulan saja yang menjadi penerang kamar itu)

"Errr, aku ingin bilang sesuatu tapi kau jangan marah ya!" kata Regulus agak gugup

Ryusei mengangguk perlahan dengan memasang wajah datar namun mata berbinar-binar penuh rasa ingin tahu (dan detak jantung berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya)

"Err, entah ini hanya perasaanku, tapi... aku memerhatikan wajahmu, sepertinya kau mirip perempuan... kau cantik sih" kata Regulus polos

JLEB!

"Te, tega kau Reg berbicara seperti itu..." kata Ryusei pundung

Oke, kok jadi_ out of topic_ sih ==" #plak

"Lagian... bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau aku cocok memiliki rambut panjang... karena berbeda dari semua orang" kata Ryusei blushing sambil melirik Regulus

"Ah, iya... aku sedikit lupa tentang itu" kata Regulus mencoba mengingat

Dan entah kenapa Ryusei ingin sekali memukul kepala Regulus saat itu juga.

* * *

Hening lagi.

"Err, Ryu?!"

"Apa?"

"Aku minta cium, dong!" kata Regulus polos

BUAGH!

"Sa, sakit, Ryu!" ringis Regulus saat tiba-tiba saja Ryusei meninju perutnya

"Bo, bodoh... jangan ngomong terang-terangan seperti itu, dong!" kata Ryusei malu

"Tapi kan ngga usah meninjuku diperut, Ryu" kata Regulus sambil memutar tubuhnya agar terlentang

"Kalau masalah itu, err.. maaf" kata Ryusei sambil menatap Regulus.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Ryusei menyentuh pipi Regulus dan memutar kepala Regulus agar Regulus berhadapan dengannya- membuat Regulus sedikit terkejut, dan detik berikutnya...

CHUUU~

Regulus masih agak syok dengan apa yang dilakukan Ryusei kepadanya- oke, berciuman dengan Ryusei sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru malahan sudah terbiasa oleh Regulus, tapi itu saat mereka masih kecil. DAN SEKARANG MEREKA SUDAH HAMPIR REMAJA!

Oke, lupakan soal itu =="

"...mmhhh, Ryu?" kata Regulus sambil mendorong Ryusei menjauh darinya- yang otomatis mereka akan menghentikan ciuman mereka

"Ah, ma, maaf... itu tadi... hanya refleks" kata Ryusei blushing sambil memutar tubuhnya dan segera memeluk bantal guling dengan erat- owhh, malu tuh XDD

"Ryu..." kata Regulus sambil menepuk pundak Ryusei

Ryusei menoleh, "Ap-Mphh!"

Regulus langsung mencium Ryusei saat Ryusei hendak mengatakan sesuatu- dan mengambil kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Ryusei saat mulut Ryusei sedikit terbuka.

Tanpa memperdulikan Ryusei yang terus memberontak, Regulus malah mempererat ciuman mereka dengan memeluk Ryusei dan menekan kepala Ryusei

"Ngghh... mmmhhh... Apa... yang... kau... ngghh... laku-AHH!"

Ryusei terkejut saat tangan Regulus meremas bokongnya- membuat Ryusei benar-benar mendorong Regulus agar Black muda itu berhenti

"Ap, apa-apaan kau ini, Black?!" geram Ryusei sambil mengelap sisa saliva mereka

Regulus memutar bola matanya dengan bosan lalu menyeringai, "Bukannya kau yang memulai duluan, eh?!"

"Ta, tapi ngga seperti itu juga kali!" kata Ryusei blushing, "I, itu... terlalu berlebihan!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, eh?" goda Regulus

Ryusei terlihat salah tingkah, Regulus pun menyeringai puas

"Mau dilanjutkan?"

Tanpa aba-aba Regulus langsung menyerang leher Ryusei- menjilati dan menggigit leher Ryusei dan membuat beberapa _kissmark_ di sana.

Setelah puas dengan leher Ryusei, Regulus langsung menyerang bibir Ryusei lagi dengan lebih ganas

"Mmpphhh... hhh... ahhh... STOP IT!"

BUAAGGHH

Karena Ryusei kesal dengan perbuatan Regulus, refleks kakinya menendang Regulus sampai Regulus terjatuh dari kasur.

"CUKUP! SEKALI LAGI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU, AKU TAKKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG!" ancam Ryusei

"Oke, oke... aku tadi kelepasan, maaf..." kata Regulus agak ngeri sambil naik ke tempat tidur

"Huh, awas kalau aku tertidur kau malah melakukan macam-macam padaku, aku jamin besok kau akan kehilangan kepalamu, Black!" kata Ryusei membuang muka

"Hey, Ryusei..."

"Apa, hah?!" kata Ryusei kesal

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, well, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tak ada bantal guling..." kata Regulus tanpa dosa,

Ryusei mendengus, "Baiklah, tapi awas kalau kau berani macam-macam!"

"Iya, iya... aku tahu hal itu, Gray..." kata Regulus sambil memeluk Ryusei dari belakang _"Good night..."_

"_Good night_, Reg..."

Akhirnya mereka pun terlelap, tanpa tahu ada yang tengah memata-matai mereka

_"::Sial, kenapa harus aku sih yang jadi korban? Hhhh, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang udah mesum-mesum... Tom, awas kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk menambah jatah makanku dua kali lipat::"_ desis Nagini dengan kamera dikelapanya (yang diikat oleh Tom yang seenak jidat).

* * *

Pagi harinya,

_'Eh, kok aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bagian dadaku, lalu perutku kenapa sedikit dingin, lalu tangan siapa yang berada diselangkangku? Tunggu, jangan-jangan... Regulus!'_ batin Ryusei

Dan saat itu juga Ryusei sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan mendapati kausnya terangkat sedikit karena tangan Regulus dan membuat perutnya kedinginan, lalu satu tangan Regulus menyentuh selangkang Ryusei

Ryusei langsung blushing

"Hooaaamm... selamat pagi, Ryu.." sapa Regulus setengah ngantuk,

Ryusei pun menoleh ke arah Regulus dengan gerakan patah-patah _(A/N: supaya lebih dramatis XDD #author ditendang)_

"Regulus..." kata Ryusei dengan dark aura-nya,

"Kenapa?" tanya Regulus polos

"SINGGIRKAN TANGANMU DARIKU, DASAR KAU MESUM!"

Dan selanjutnya adalah aksi kejar mengejar plus tinju-tinjuan dengan pihak yang kalah adalah Regulus. Haduuuhh, pagi-pagi udah bikin keributan aja =.="

* * *

**SKIP TIME!**

* * *

Malam hari, di Black Manor.

Entah kesambet apa si Walburga Black ini, karena ia sedang mengadakan pesta makan malam dan mengundang Ryusei Gray, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice _(A/N: saya ga tahu nama marga Alice sebelum menikah dengan Frank Longbottom)_, Frank Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, dan Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Menjauh dariku, dasar mesum!" geram Ryusei sambil menjauhkan kursinya dari sisi Regulus- yang entah kenapa mereka bisa duduk bersebelahan

"Cih, lagian siapa sih yang mau berdekatan denganmu? Lagian kejadian tadi pagi cuma salah paham, kok!" kata Regulus mencoba membantah

"SALAH PAHAM?!" bentak Ryusei sambil memukul meja makan- beruntung yang lagi makan sedang sibuk makan dan tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran antara dua anak muda ini yang memang sudah dianggap biasa "Kau pikir... kau telah seenaknya menciumku, seenak jidat membuat kissmark dileherku yang takkan bisa hilang dalam sehari, menyentuh dadaku serta selangkangku itu cuma salah paham?!"

Dan saat itu juga Lucius, Orion, Sirius, Severus, Rabastan, dan Rodolphus langsung menyemburkan minuman mereka dengan tidak elitnya dan melotot ke arah Regulus, sedangkan Frank, Alice, Bellatrix, Andromeda, dan Walburga malah menatap Ryusei dan Regulus dengan mata berbinar-binar =="

"Oh, ayolah... kita sudah membahas ini sepanjang hari ini, Ryu... pertama, yang menciumku duluan juga kamu, kan? Terus tentang kissmark itu, oke, aku cuma kelepasan... tapi tentang menyentuh dadamu serta selangkangmu itu kan tidak sengaja, saat itu aku sedang tidur, sedang tidak sadar!" kata Regulus sambil memukul meja makan juga

"Regulus... aku tak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah sedekat itu..." kata Walburga sambil mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan karena terharu (terlalu dramatis banget ==")

"Mum!" kata Regulus kesal

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kalian ditunangkan" kata Walburga

"WHAT?!" pekik Regulus dan Ryusei serempak sambil bangkit "NO WAY! MUM/AUNTY, MANA MAU AKU BERTUNANGAN APALAGI MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI DIA!"

Regulus dan Ryusei saling tunjuk lalu beradu _deathglare_

"Ayolah, bahkan orang tua Ryusei sudah setuju saat terakhir kali aku mengunjungi mereka... kalian berdua cocok, kok... aku dengan senang hati menerima menantu sepertimu, Ryusei..." kata Walburga tersenyum agak misterius

"AKU MENOLAK!" kata Ryusei dan Regulus bersamaan sambil membuang muka, lalu saling bertatap muka dan adu _deathglare_ lagi

"REG/RYU, BERHENTILAH MENIRU PERKATAANKU!" kata mereka berdua kesal

"Hm, jadi kalian menolak, hah?!" kata Walburga tersenyum misterius sambil mengeluarkan aura misterius- membuat Lucius dan Orion harus menjauh beberapa sentimeter dari Walburga

Seketika Ryusei dan Regulus membeku, "Errr, terserah..."

"Hm, sekarang kalian cepat duduk, atau-"

Dan saat itu juga Ryusei dan Regulus langsung duduk dan tenang kembali.

"Emm, maaf... Mrs. Black?" tanya Alice gugup "Bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ada apa, Alice?" kata Walburga

"Anda itu juga... fujoshi?"

Dan saat itu juga para kaum adam di tempat itu langsung membeku dan menoleh ke arah tuan rumah

"Ahh... kalau iya, kenapa?" kata Walburga

Dan detik berikutnya Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Severus, Remus, Sirius, James langsung jawsdrop seketika, sekaligus Bellatrix, Andromeda, Frank, dan Alice berteriak senang

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!"

Dan detik berikutnya lagi, tempat duduk Lucius dan Orion telah digeser oleh para fujodanshi yang langsung mengerubuni Walburga

"Lalu, pair kesukaan Mrs. Black, apa?!" tanya Frank

"Tom Marvolo Riddle X Abraxas Malfoy" kata Walburga

"APA? DAD?!" pekik Lucius terkejut,_ un_Malfoy_ish_ sekali sih =="

"Lho, Abraxas dan Tom tidak pernah cerita kalau saat di Hogwarts mereka berpacaran, ya? Padahal itu berita heboh, lho... sayangnya hanya orang Hogwarts saja yang tahu, tak ada orang lain selain orang di Hogwarts yang tahu- karena diancam Tom..." kata Walburga

"Demi Merlin, Dad..." kata Lucius pundung mengetahui almarhum ayahnya dulu pernah berpacaran dengan mantan gurunya (Lucius udah lulus, ingat?)

"Hm, terus... siapa lagi?" tanya Alice antusias, Lily _sweatdrop_

"Entahlah, yang paling kuhafal cuma mereka berdua... saat di Hogwarts, Tom dan Abraxas cukup mesra lho, ditambah lagi Abraxas adalah Malfoy tipe uke... kasihan, diper-uke-kan oleh seorang _Halfblood_" kata Walburga cekikikan "Tapi kalau untuk sekarang aku suka James Potter X Severus Snape, sama Sirius Black X Remus Lupin, serta Regulus Black X Ryusei Gray"

Severus, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, dan Ryusei merinding seketika,

"Ternyata sedang membicarakanku di belakang, toh... kalau begitu video-nya ga jadi, deh"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara, terlihat Tom Riddle baru saja datang lewat_ floo_ dengan wajah sedikit masam

"Oh... hai, Tom" kata Walburga agak gugup

"Hai, Walburga" kata Tom tersenyum misterius "Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak membicarakan masa laluku dengan Abraxas, hm?"

"Err, sorry... kelepasan" kata Walburga nyengir kuda

Tom menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, lagian aku sedang buru-buru untuk memimpin DE untuk menangkap beberapa penyihir hitam yang masih sekelas ikan teri di China, aku tak mengerti, kenapa harus DE yang menangani mereka, pihak Orde Phoenix kan juga bisa, dasar Kingsley itu... tapi biarlah, nih! Sesuai janjiku, bukan?"

Tom pun memberikan sebuah CD rekaman video entah apa itu, dan wajah Walburga langsung berseri-seri

"Kyaaa, thank you, Tom! Kau benar-benar baik!" kata Walburga sambil memeluk CD itu

"Urusanku selesai, aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang" kata Tom sambil pergi menggunakan jaringan _floo_

"Aunty, itu rekaman apa?" tanya Narcissa

Walburga menyeringai, "Hey, Frank, Alice, Bella, Andromeda, mau ikut nonton?"

"Memangnya rekaman apa sih?" tanya Andromeda

"Momen-momen saat Regulus menginap di rumah Ryusei" kata Walburga senang

Bellatrix, Andromeda, Frank, dan Alice langsung berbinar-binar, sedangkan Ryusei dan Regulus langsung tersedak.

"Ayo kita nonton sekarang!" desak Alice semangat dan antusias

"UUAAAPPAAA?!" pekik Regulus dan Ryusei bersamaan "MUM/AUNTY TERNYATA BERSENGKONGKOL DENGAN PROF. RIDDLE!"

"Setidaknya Mum dapat fs_ (A/N: mungkin ini sebutan untuk adegan yaoi, saya ga tahu pasti karena istilah itu saya dapat lewat Indonesia Fujoshi Forum (pecinta yaoi))_ dari kalian, kan Mum kangen melihat kalian berdua bermesraan lagi seperti dulu, seperti mandi bareng atau berciuman" kata Walburga "Nah, ayo para fujodanshi, kita ke ruang rahasiaku!"

Ryusei dan Regulus hanya _jawsdrop_ sedangkan Bellatrix, Andromeda, Frank, dan Alice segera mengikuti Walburga ke sebuah tempat rahasia yang berisi semua stok yaoi Walburga_ (A/N: enaknya dikau T^T)._

* * *

Setelah itu,

"Dad, kok aku ga pernah tahu Mum itu fujoshi" kata Sirius

"Karena dia selalu menyembunyikannya" kata Orion kalem

"Terus kenapa Dad tidak pernah cerita sama kami" kata Regulus

"Ah, itu... Dad malas menceritakannya" kata Orion kalem sambil meneguk jus labunya

Sirius dan Regulus sweatdrop

"Terus, Uncle..." giliran Lucius bertanya "Bagaimana anda bisa bertahan memiliki istri seperti... yah, kau tahu kan..."

"Ah, itu..." kata Orion tengah berpikir "Karena kami saling mencintai"

Semua _sweatdrop_

"Lagian, sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah mulai membaik, Sirius... Remus..." kata Orion

"Yeah, walaupun pernah mendapat sedikit ujian, aku dipukul dua kali lho..." kata Sirius sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang pernah dipukul Regulus dan James

"Hm, kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran, Sirius... setidaknya kalian berdua sudah kembali mesra, cinta sejati itu harus diperjuangkan sampai akhir" kata Orion kalem "Lalu, Severus... James..."

"Ya?" jawab James dan Severus serempak

"Kudengar kalian sudah mulai ada kemajuan ya, baguslah... ngga baik terus bermusuhan lho..." kata Orion

Severus terdesak dan langsung menyambar minumannya, "Err, apa maksud Uncle?"

"Lho, Sirius, Regulus, dan Walburga- yang mendapat berita dari para penyihir di Hogsmade, Knockturn Alley, dan Diagon Alley, kalau hubungan kalian mulai membaik, kalian berdua lumayan terkenal di beberapa penjuru dunia sihir, lho"

James, Severus, dan Lily langsung tersedak

"Wew, Sevvy.. ternyata kita lumayan terkenal di dunia luar" kata James sambil merangkul pundak Severus (yang kebetulan mereka duduk sebelahan)

"Berhenti menyentuhku, Potter!" kata Severus judes sambil menepis tangan James

"Owww, Sevvy... kau masih tetap kejam padaku" kata James pura-pura terluka

Severus mendengus kesal

"Tapi sikapmu yang terlihat malu-malu kucing itu terlihat imut bagiku" kata James nyengir sambil mencubit pipi Severus

"Kalian ini _so sweet_ banget, sih... bikin iri kita aja, iya kan, Moony?" kata Sirius sambil bermanja-manja dengan Remus yang sedikit _blushing_

Lily hanya menggeleng pelan memaklumi sambil tersenyum kecut, sedangkan Orion hanya tertawa pelan.

Hm, sepertinya musim panas kali ini berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, ya! ^^

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**KET (saya lupa ngetik bagian ini XDD #digebukin)  
**

**- Death Eaters: di fict ini Death Eaters itu semuanya baik-baik kok, mereka semua Auror yang berada dalam naungan kelompok yang dibentuk Tom Marvolo Riddle ini, walaupun begitu, mereka tetap saingan sama Orde Phoenix  
**

**- Prof. Sybill Trelawney: aahh, saya lupa bagian dia juga! XDD #plak  
Seperti yang kita tahu kalau guru Ramalan yang ga jelas ini masuk ke Hogwarts setelah JamSev lulus dan sebelum harry lahir(?), tapi karena saya lagi malas nyari nama untuk guru yang satu ini, jadi saya pakai saja dia XDD #plak  
**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Minna! Sorry lama update! T^T  
**

**ini semua gara-gara saya keasikan baca komik "Kuroko no Basuke" sama "Kimi ni Todoke", jadi salahkan mereka ya! *nunjuk para pemain di Kuroko no Basuke #ditimpuk pakai bola basket  
**

**terus, untuk chapter ini memang spesial untuk Regulus ma Ryusei XDD *ketawa  
**

**Daaan, sepertinya perjalanan cinta James dan Severus masih lama karena banyak hambatan menunggu di setiap tahunnya! XDD *rada suka membuat chara menderita #plak  
**

**ehem, sepertinya nanti ditahun ke empat akan ada cinta segitiga antara James-Lily-Severus nih! ^^  
**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya- keep waiting ya, karena saya mungkin akan membuat lemon (yang mungkin super duper jelek) dan jangan lupa Review! ^^  
**


End file.
